L'Empereur : Venues d'ailleurs
by ChibiShiroiRyu
Summary: Troisième tome de l'Empereur. Erol n'est plus ... Les derniers évènements furent bien cruels pour Danya. Et l'arrivée d'un homme appelé l'Empereur du Chaos n'arrange en rien la situation. Comment faire quand il a disparu ?
1. Chapitre 1 : Assaillies

**Chapitre 1 : Assaillies**

« Championne Relia, où vous trouvez vous ?! ARGGGGGGGGGG ! »

« Répondez ! Répondez ! Je me trouve à… »

Une femme relâcha subitement le talkie-walkie alors qu'un pieu de métal venait s'enfoncer dans ce dernier. Ils étaient déjà là !_ La femme fit apparaître une trentaine de racines, certaines venant former un cocon autour d'elle alors que les autres fonçaient en arrière, tuant net des hommes recouverts de métal sur une bonne partie de leurs corps. Sauf que malheureusement, les racines s'étaient plantées en eux très facilement. Ils tombèrent au sol alors que le cocon se refermait, la femme poussant un léger soupir :_

« Et voilà encore un échec… Ca commence à faire beaucoup. »

_Elle observa la jungle dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Il n'y avait même plus la possibilité de faire des missions pour l'Horoscopie : Comment discerner le faux du vrai ? Elle ne le savait pas du tout ! Elle ramena l'une de ses manches vertes au niveau de son visage, se mettant à parler à cette dernière d'une voix lente :_

« La mission est terminée, grande sœur. »

« Combien de survivants ? »

« A part moi ? Il n'y a personne. Pardonne moi. »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Retourne donc à l'Horoscopie. Treli t'attend au point habituel. »

« D'accord. Fin de la transmission. »

_Elle ramena correctement sa manche verte au bord rouge alors qu'elle se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là. Sizé et Vami étaient aussi présentes pour l'aider. Enfin, elles étaient dans d'autres endroits et évitaient d'être séparées. Pourquoi… Erol était mort alors qu'elle, elle était vivante ? C'était le monde à l'envers. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux devenus blancs, sa coiffure n'était plus aussi longue qu'auparavant et ressemblait plus à une rose légèrement ouverte. Son sourire n'était plus aussi candide qu'auparavant et elle avait les épaules nues. Un haut moulant qui couvrait à peine ses formes et un string noir rattaché à ses deux collants verts recouverts en partie par des bottes, elle portait presque le strict minimum de sa tenue mais c'était déjà mieux qu'auparavant._

« Erol… Erol… Erol… Pourquoi… Nous ne t'avons pas laissé prendre le sang de dragon ? Avec lui, tu serais peut-être encore vivant. Je suis triste… »

_Bon… Ce n'était pas tout ça mais les ordres étaient les ordres. Elle devait retourner voir sa sœur, la générale Winy avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Utilisant de nombreuses racines pour se mouvoir, elle se dirigea vers le point de rendez vous avec Treli. Une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, elle se retrouvait assise dans un coin de l'avion-cargo, les yeux baissés, ses genoux repliés sur elle-même. Treli ne lui parlait pas : Elle revenait toujours seule. Toujours… Cela faisait bientôt un mois que l'Empereur s'était dévoilé et maintenant régnait dans le monde une réelle apocalypse._

« Nos effectifs se réduisent beaucoup trop. Je ne sais pas combien de temps l'Horoscopie tiendra dans ces conditions. Cet Empereur… nous connaît parfaitement. »

_Winy se tenait devant Relia, la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns faisant les cent pas en réfléchissant à la situation. Quand à celle qui avait survécu grâce au sang de dragon, elle restait parfaitement immobile, le visage baissé vers le sol._

« Cette situation ne peut plus durer, Relia. Sizé et Vami elles-mêmes vont commencer à avoir des soucis. Le sang de dragon n'est pas en elles. Un jour ou l'autre, elles mourront si tout ça continue. Je… commence à me demander ce que je dois faire. »

« Grande sœur, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu le sais bien. »

_Elle releva son regard brun vers Winy avant de pousser un petit cri en désignant une légère entaille au niveau du cou de la générale des Gémeaux._

« Qu'est-ce qui… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! »

« Oh ? Cette blessure ? Ce n'est pas très grave. »

« Raconte moi ce qui s'est passé, Winy ?! Quelqu'un… »

« Pardon ? Est-ce que je suis bien devant le bureau de la générale Winy ? »

« C'est exact. Qui est-ce ? »

« J'ai quelques dossiers à vous donner, générale Winy. »

_Relia se retourna alors qu'elle avait remarqué le visage crispé de sa sœur. En fait, quelques racines venaient de s'enfouir dans le sol bien que personne ne pouvait le remarquer à part elles. La porte s'ouvrit lentement pour laisser apparaître une jeune femme à la coiffure ressemblant à celle d'une marguerite. Portant une robe verte, elle avait un grand sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'elle tenait plusieurs feuilles dans ses mains._

« Pardonnez moi mais où dois-je les mettre ? »

« Veuillez les déposer sur mon bureau et partir si cela ne vous dérange pas. Moi-même et la championne, nous avons besoin de parler en privé. »

« Comme vous le désirez ! »

_La jeune femme gardait son sourire alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le bureau en sautillant : Relia et Winy restant parfaitement immobiles et silencieuses. Elle passa à côté d'elles sans rien faire, déposant les papiers sur le bureau avant de commencer à s'éloigner de celui-ci._

« Bon et bien… Je vous laisse, générale Winy ! Ne vous faites pas de souci pour l'Horoscopie ! Nous tiendrons face à la Meute ! »

« Si vous le dites… Merci pour ces dossiers. »

_La jeune femme s'arrêta devant la porte, reprenant en rigolant :_

« Oui, c'est vrai, l'Horoscopie survivra… mais sans vous ! »

_Ses cheveux blond marguerite s'étaient mis à briller de plus en plus en même temps que son corps alors qu'elle se retournait, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Son haut se déchira en partie, laissant apparaître une sphère verte qui commençait à grossir tout en battant comme un cœur. Elle s'exclama à nouveau avec extase :_

« BOUM ! POUR LA MEUTE ! Hein ?! »

_Alors que son corps commençait déjà à se décomposer pour provoquer une explosion, un cocon de lianes se forma autour d'elle, beaucoup plus épais que celui qu'avait utilisé Relia. Les deux femmes restaient parfaitement immobiles alors que le cocon s'était mis à grossir pendant quelques secondes avant de se dégonfler et de rapetisser. Les lianes disparurent pour laisser place à des morceaux de chair et de différents muscles entassés sur une flaque de sang. Sans un mot, Winy se dirigea vers le tas, plongeant la main à l'intérieur avant d'en extraire des résidus métalliques de couleur vert :_

« Voilà Relia… Tu es au courant de ce qui s'est passé. »

« Il y a des traîtres… parmi nous ? »

« Des traîtres, des espions, même les quartiers de l'Horoscopie ne sont plus sûrs. Voilà pourquoi j'ai cette blessure. Nous sommes constamment attaquées. »

« Mais pourquoi on ne dispose pas des gardes devant ton bureau ?! »

« Car nous n'avons plus les membres nécessaires pour ça. »

_Plus les membres nécessaires ? Elle savait pertinemment qu'elles étaient dans une période de crise mais quand même, ne pas pouvoir protéger Winy ? Elle n'y croyait pas ! Elle commençait à s'énerver et ce n'était pas bon… Le bureau s'était mis à trembler mais Winy posa une main sur son épaule droite, lui disant d'une voix calme :_

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je ne suis pas disposée à me laisser abattre de cette manière. »

« Mais… Dorénavant, je ne pars plus en mission ! »

« Ne fais pas l'enfant, Relia. Nous devons trouver des informations… pour venger Erol. »

« Erol… Erol… Erol est aussi important pour moi que toi ! Erol est mort, ce n'est pas pour que tu ailles le rejoindre dans la tombe hein ?! »

« Ne te fais pas de soucis. Préviens simplement Sizé et Vami de tout ça. »

_Garder son calme… Garder son calme… C'était ce qu'elle devait faire si elle voulait pouvoir protéger sa grande sœur. Marchant sans aucun dégoût dans le cadavre de la femme qui s'était suicidée, elle quitta la pièce alors que Winy se retournait pour observer les murs. Vraiment, tout devenait si compliqué dans cette histoire._

« Mylidie… Tout cela devient inquiétant. »

« Je resterais ici… qu'importe la décision qui sera prise. »

« C'est vraiment trop risqué. Tu es différente de nous… Bien différente. »

« Et alors ? J'ai fais une promesse à Erol… Je lui ai dit que j'attendrais dans l'Horoscopie, que nous deux, nous serons ensembles. »

_Le masque entièrement bleu restait impassible alors que la générale Testaline faisait les cent pas devant elle. Une scène qui en rappelait une autre. La générale s'arrêta subitement, se tournant vers Mylidie qui portait maintenant un habit couleur crème dont on ne pouvait apercevoir qu'une partie au niveau des jambes. Celles-ci étaient presque intégralement recouvertes par deux longs collants bleus et rouges avec des symboles en losange tandis qu'elle avait deux bottes bleues avec deux grosses plumes sur le dos de ces dernières. Sur l'unique partie de chair visible de son corps entre les collants et sa tenue, on pouvait remarquer qu'il n'y avait plus de boutons ou autres difformités. En fait sa peau semblait même être devenue très douce et belle._

« Mylidie… Je ne veux pas paraître désobligeante mais… »

« Mais je ne veux rien savoir à ce sujet. Je suis désolée… mais je reste convaincue qu'il est vivant. Au fond… de moi, je suis sûr qu'il l'est. Je le vengerais… Je le vengerais ainsi que je ramènerais son soi-disant corps il est là. »

« Ca ne sert à rien de te raisonner là-dessus. Je me demande où est passée la Tétrarchie. »

« Elle devrait bientôt être de retour non ? Bien que ça fait un mois que nous sommes sans nouvelle d'elle. Je ne sais pas où elle est partie. »

« Dans le royaume où est né Erol, le royaume de Drakoni : Celui des dragons. »

_Testaline évita de sursauter bien que son visage était surpris lorsqu'elle se retourna vers les quatre femmes qui étaient apparues derrière elle. Le visage de Mylidie restait caché sous son masque bleu alors qu'elle avait une veste de même couleur qui recouvrait le haut de son corps. Elle se redressa de sa chaise, demandant d'une voix calme et posée :_

« Erol… est donc bien un prince ? Ce n'était pas une folle rumeur ? »

« Le jeune garçon dont tu parles était normalement le descendant de la lignée des Olirakion. Mais nous avons appris autre chose… tout aussi intéressant. »

_Les yeux dorés de Dialisa se posèrent sur Mylidie, celle-ci s'approchant d'elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait ? Quelque chose la concernait ? Elle ? Les trois autres femmes de la Tétrarchie étaient restées muettes tandis que les six personnes ne prononçaient plus aucun mot. Est-ce que le royaume de Drakoni cachait-il quelque chose à son sujet ? Ou alors y avait-il une autre explication pour que Dialisa la regarde._


	2. Chapitre 2 : Le royaume de Drakoni

**Chapitre 2 : Le royaume de Drakoni**

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Vous pouvez vous exprimer plus correctement ? »

« Disons simplement que si tu veux la réponse, il te faudra aller au royaume de Drakoni. Nous t'y guiderons si tu le veux bien. »

« Est-ce que cela pourra aider l'Horoscopie ? »

« Je pense que oui. Mais c'est à toi de décider. »

_Il y avait quand même anguille sous roche. Ca faisait à peine une quinzaine de minutes que les quatre membres de la Tétrarchie étaient là et déjà, les informations coulaient à flots. Le regard sous le masque bleu continuait d'observer Dialisa, Palkari et les deux jumelles. Elle reprit d'une voix calme :_

« Je ne sais pas trop. L'Horoscopie va mal en ce moment. »

« Nous avons pu remarquées cela lorsque nous sommes arrivées. Certains de vos membres sont d'une fidélité assez douteuse. Enfin… étaient. »

« Je vois… Est-ce que je peux y réfléchir ? Je vous donnerais ma réponse dans la soirée. »

_En fait, elle n'avait pas vraiment à demander une telle chose aux quatre membres de la Tétrarchie. Si elles voulaient, elles pouvaient l'emporter sans même lui laisser le choix. Ce n'était pas difficile, loin de là. Elle passa à côté des quatre femmes et de Testaline :_

« Je suis désolée mais… Je vais retourner dans ma chambre. Vous aurez ce que vous voulez dès ce soir, je vous le promets. »

« Dis toi simplement que tu pourrais en découvrir plus sur les origines d'Erol. »

« Ce n'est pas les origines d'Erol qui m'intéressent chez lui mais son cœur et son âme. »

_Le ton avait été sec et cassant tandis que Testaline restait surprise. Mylidie n'avait pas l'habitude de parler ainsi et surtout à Palkari. Celle-ci ne semblait pas s'en offusquer plus que ça et la laissa partir. Quelques instants après, Girapal et Tinavar se mirent à discuter :_

« Je ne sais pas comment elle prendra cette nouvelle. »

« Cela lui fera un léger choc. Testaline, tu peux nous dire où c'en est précisément ? »

« Au sujet de tout ce qui s'est passé depuis un mois ? Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous emmener dans la salle de réunion. »

_Les quatre femmes hochèrent la tête en même temps alors que Testaline se mettait en marche. Lentement, elle guidait la Tétrarchie jusqu'à la pièce où toutes les générales se réunissaient en période de crise. Bizarrement, la pièce ne semblait pas avoir été utilisée depuis pas mal de temps… peut-être même depuis l'arrivée de l'Empereur du Chaos en ce monde. Cela avait peut-être une signification bien précise sur l'état actuel de l'Horoscopie._

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Est-ce que je veux vraiment savoir ? »

_Elle observa un cadre en poussant un léger soupir : C'était une image d'Erol lorsqu'il était petit, enfin, lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Un autre cadre et c'était une photo où ils se tenaient la main, elle et lui. Dire qu'elle était si laide sur cette photo et lui… si rayonnant. Elle voyait son propre visage si triste et rouge de gêne alors que lui souriait à pleines dents. Il était si heureux avec elle… qu'importe ce qu'elle était._

« J'ai fais une bêtise… Une énorme bêtise en te disant que je ne voulais plus te voir et maintenant… Regarde ce qui est arrivé… Je veux bien leur faire croire… que j'espère que tu reviendras mais maintenant… On sait aussi bien l'un que l'autre que ça se sera jamais le cas. Erol… Je vais me venger, promis. J'ai accompli ce que je voulais. »

_Elle s'écroula sur son lit, passant une main sur son masque bleu. Elle ne le retirait plus… Personne n'avait vu son visage depuis déjà deux années et elle n'osait l'enlever que lorsqu'il n'y avait personne ou seulement en présence de Testaline. Elle seule était au courant de ce qu'elle était devenue._

« Erol… Tu me manques… beaucoup trop pour que ça ne me fasse pas souffrir. »

_Elle plaça une main sur son cœur avant de l'enfouir sous ses couches de vêtement pour y retirer la pierre bleue qu'elle gardait précieusement. Cette pierre qu'elle avait demandée à ce qu'on la transforme en cœur pour qu'elle puisse la montrer à Erol un jour en lui disant : Je ne t'ai jamais oublié, Erol._

« Je suis stupide… Vraiment stupide… Pourquoi je devrais rester là alors que tu n'es plus ? »

_Elle contrôla ses sanglots, se relevant de son lit avant de ranger sa pierre bleue. Elle ne devait plus penser à tout ça. Elle avait fait son choix : Autant aller dans le royaume de Drakoni pour voir la famille d'Erol et tout leur expliquer… TOUT… Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se retrouva devant les cinq femmes, prenant la parole :_

« Nous pouvons partir quand vous le voulez. »

« Est-ce que tu as des choses à faire ou à prendre avant ? »

« A part quelques affaires, j'aimerais que cinq personnes m'accompagnent. »

« Et elles sont ? Nous devons voir si c'est possible ou non, une telle chose. »

« J'aimerais que la générale des Gémeaux, Winy, m'accompagne. J'aimerais aussi que sa championne et deux de ses soldats viennent avec moi. Enfin… J'aimerais aussi que Danya nous rejoigne. Cela gêne t-il ? »

_Palkari passa une main sur son menton, réfléchissant à la situation. Six personnes et en comptant les quatre membres de la Tétrarchie, cela faisait un total de dix personnes, c'était un groupe assez nombreux quand même. Enfin bon… Il suffisait juste de faire attention à toutes ces personnes et le problème serait réglé. Néanmoins, il restait aussi le cas de la générale des Gémeaux, cas assez gênant._

« Il faut que nous y réfléchissions pour Winy. »

« C'est accepté. Nous pouvons partir dès que chacune sera prévenue. »

« Je vais aller prévenir Winy et les autres. »

_Testaline s'inclina respectueusement devant les cinq personnes, s'éloignant en les laissant seules. Mylidie restait immobile, ses yeux fixés sur Palkari alors que celle-ci faisait de même. Les deux jumelles étaient muettes tandis que Dialisa prit la parole :_

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Là où nous t'emmenons, ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose ce que tu vas apprendre là-bas. Tu peux nous faire confiance. »

« Faire confiance… C'est un bien grand mot. »

« Tu es spéciale et tu le sais. Tu le sais très bien même. »

« Je l'ai… remarqué depuis que je suis ici. »

_Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle était convaincue de toute cette démarche. Elle restait suspicieuse et cela s'entendait dans sa voix. Elle poussa un léger soupir alors que Testaline revenait après quelques minutes, signalant que les cinq personnes avaient été prévenues. Dans le cas de Winy, elle avait demandé à la générale de la Balance de s'occuper du domaine des Gémeaux pendant l'absence de Winy._

« Mylidie… Tu devrais aller te préparer. »

« Je vais le faire tout de suite. »

« Retrouvez nous toutes ici dans une heure et demie au grand maximum. »

_Le message était bien passé et Mylidie retourna dans sa chambre, observant celle-ci. Une belle petite chambre assez coquette malgré le fait qu'elle était un membre de l'Horoscopie et surtout du domaine le plus puissant à l'intérieur. L'un des rares endroits épargnés puisque nul ne pouvait espérer venir dans le domaine du Poisson sans passer devant les autres domaines. Il y avait eu bien sûr quelques tentatives écourtées mais rien de bien grave._

Une heure passa et elle avait un petit sac à dos avec elle. Quelques affaires, des… souvenirs d'Erol et tout était parfait. Elle remarqua que Winy, Relia, Vami et Sizé étaient déjà présentes, chacune ayant pris le minimum syndical, c'est-à-dire autant qu'elle. Une main se posa sur son épaule, la faisant se retourner pour apercevoir Danya qui avait un visage dur, ses yeux saphir dirigés vers elle :

« Je suis là. Nous pouvons y aller dès maintenant. Voyons donc ce fameux royaume de Drakoni. Même moi, je n'y ai plus prêté attention depuis des siècles. »

« Et pourtant, tu aurais du. Si tu avais jeté un œil plus précis sur Erol, tu… »

« C'est bon, je ne veux aucune remarque à ce sujet. »

_Elle coupa net la discussion avant même qu'elle soit lancée. Les dix femmes étaient maintenant prêtes à partir et Mylidie murmura quelque chose à Testaline, celle-ci acquiescant de la tête pour lui dire que tout était bon. Le groupe s'éloigna de la générale du Poisson, quittant l'Horoscopie alors que Girapal et Tinavar prenaient la tête du groupe pour le guider. Quelques minutes plus tard, elles étaient toutes en train de marcher tandis que les quatre membres de la Tétrarchie volaient au-dessus d'elles._

« Nous y serons en quelques jours. Pour les rations et autres, vous n'avez pas à vous en faire à ce sujet. Nous nous occuperons de tous ces petits désagréments. »

« Comme vous le désirez, de toute façon, on ne peut que vous suivre dans toute cette affaire. »

_Mylidie marchait à côté de Danya, les quatre autres femmes restant entre elles. Il était vrai qu'à part Danya, Mylidie ne connaissait que peu les membres de l'Horoscopie et surtout celles qui avaient côtoyé Erol lorsqu'il était encore à l'intérieur. Sizé et Vami étaient plutôt jolies, il fallait le reconnaître, Winy avait un certain charme et Relia… était Relia. Elle comprenait pourquoi Erol prenait des douches avec elle. Enfin bon…_

« Je n'ai aucun avancement… au sujet de Remye. »

« Dommage… Vraiment dommage… J'aurais bien aimé en savoir plus à ce sujet. »

« Je n'y peux rien. Les membres de la Meute nous attaquent tellement souvent que je n'ai plus le temps de m'attarder sur Remye et sur Irei… Si je la retrouve… »

« Je m'en occuperais personnellement. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle a tant changée… mais je considère ça comme une traîtrise de sa part. »

_Dire que l'adolescente aux cheveux roses lui avait fait une bonne impression lorsqu'elle l'avait vue la première fois avec Erol… Comment avait-elle pu se tromper ainsi ? Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire mais Danya hocha la tête pour dire qu'elle était d'accord : Chacune avait sa propre Némésis dorénavant. Chacune… se battait pour l'être qu'elles aimaient. Un être qui leur manquait tant…_

« Mylidie… Même si ça ne se dit pas vraiment… Je dois te l'annoncer avant que nous arrivions au royaume de Drakoni. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important pour que tu parles avec une voix aussi grave ? »

« Au sujet d'Erol… Tu sais bien que moi et lui… Nous nous apprécions n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui et alors ? Si c'est pour me dire qu'il n'est plus vierge… Ce… n'est… »

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire à ce sujet. Il me l'a souvent dit : Même si nous faisions des choses ensembles, il t'aimait… et il se réservait pour toi. »

_Elle évita de soupirer de joie à l'annonce des paroles de Danya. Erol… était resté pur pour elle ? Comme elle l'était restée pour lui. Dommage que tout soit terminé… Dommage… Elle aurait été si heureuse de le revoir. Maintenant… Il ne restait plus qu'à aller au royaume de Drakoni et à apprendre tout ce qu'elle devait savoir._


	3. Chapitre 3 : LGdVP

**Chapitre 3 : La gardienne du volcan protecteur**

« Nous allons bientôt arriver au Volcan Terrilan, je vous conseille de faire attention. La température sera très très haute à l'intérieur. »

« Je n'ai pas à m'en faire : Je peux m'arroser quand je le désire. »

« Ce n'est pas pour toi que nous devons nous inquiéter mais pour elles. »

_Dialisa pointa du doigt Winy, Relia, Vami et Sizé alors que les quatre femmes ne préféraient rien dire. Mylidie les observa à travers son masque alors que Danya continuait d'avancer en suivant la Tétrarchie. Elle prit la parole :_

« Elles ne pourront pas supporter cette chaleur… si elles n'y sont pas habituées. »

« Elles sont liées aux plantes, elles risquent d'avoir besoin de s'hydrater très rapidement. »

« De plus… Il y a un autre problème. »

_Palkari avait maintenant décidée de parler avec Danya et Dialisa tandis que le reste du groupe était devenu muet. Maintenant, elles étaient parties depuis déjà trois jours et le ciel s'était rapidement obscurci par de nombreux nuages noirs. Palkari reprit :_

« Pour accéder au royaume de Drakoni, il faudra passer par ce volcan mais aussi combattre sa gardienne et ceci… ne sera pas du tout simple. Bien pire même. »

« De toute façon, ce n'est pas à nous de nous inquiéter, Palkari. »

« Tinavar, ce n'est pas une raison pour ne rien leur dire. »

« Je suis d'accord avec ma sœur : Bien que cela peut paraître brutal, ce sont à elles de s'occuper de ce problème et de la chaleur. Nous traverserons le passage sans elles. »

_Ca ne servait à rien de les raisonner à ce sujet. Dialisa murmura qu'elles n'étaient pas réellement méchantes mais plutôt du genre à dire ce qu'elles pensaient être la vérité. C'était ainsi et les deux femmes étaient souvent d'accord sur une majorité de chose mais elles n'étaient pas indépendantes de la Tétrarchie. Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent et les nuages noirs ne disparaissaient pas alors que Vami se mettait à tousser :_

« J'ai du mal… à respirer. »

« Ce sont les cendres du volcan… Voilà d'où proviennent les nuages noirs. »

« Tiens… Prend un peu d'eau, Vami. Cela te fera du bien. »

_Mylidie se concentra, faisant apparaître un petit flot d'eau entre ses mains avant de le faire dessiner un bol pour le geler. Quelques secondes après et elle fit apparaître un nouveau jet d'eau pure, tendant le bol à Vami qui ne comprit pas réellement ce qu'elle faisait. Enfin bon… Elle ne refusa pas le bol et bue le liquide avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement. C'était vraiment une eau des plus délicieuses !_

« Comment… ça se fait qu'elle soit si bonne ? »

« Je suis capable de purifier l'eau que je crée. Elle devrait te dégager les bronches et te permettre de mieux respirer. Si vous en avez besoin… »

« Ca serait mon cas… si ça ne te gêne pas. »

_Sizé venait de s'adresser à Mylidie et pour la première fois, l'adolescente les regarda plus longuement : Sizé avait une magnifique chevelure bleue bouclée avec deux longues tresses au bout rose alors que sa peau s'était légèrement noircie. Elle avait un petit air qui la faisait paraître candide mais pourtant… Il fallait éviter de la croire comme faible sinon ça pouvait très mal se finir. Pourtant, elle semblait si frêle et fragile… En plus, son corps lui donnait l'impression de n'être qu'une enfant qui avait trop grandie alors que du côté de Vami, c'était bien le contraire, beaucoup même._

_Vami avait tout d'une femme très belle : Des cheveux verts avec des franges, deux petits rubans blanc, elle portait une tenue vert forêt alors que sur sa poitrine plutôt volumineuse se dessinaient deux yeux d'insecte. Obnubilé par la poitrine ou les yeux ? Aucun homme ne pouvait réellement le savoir. Elle avait une paire de lunettes devant ses yeux orangés et portait une jupe de même couleur que son haut. Plusieurs artifices ressemblant à des ailes blanches au bout orangé se trouvaient autour de la hanche. Finalement, Mylidie tendit le bol glacé en direction de Sizé, faisant apparaître de l'eau pour que Sizé puisse boire._

« Prend donc ça… Ca sera bien meilleur que l'on ne le pense, je parie. »

« D'accord… Je te remercie pour tout ça. »

« Ensuite, nous pourrons repartir si vous avez terminé ? »

_Mylidie ne releva pas la remarque de Tinavar, attendant que Sizé aie terminé de boire. Quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune femme la remercia alors qu'elle se tournait vers Relia et Winy pour savoir si elles voulaient à boire aussi. Les deux femmes répondirent que non : Elles tenaient parfaitement. Enfin, le groupe s'avança vers le volcan, dirigé par Tinavar et Girapal, pénétrant à l'intérieur._

Rapidement, les quatre demoiselles du domaine des Gémeaux s'étaient mises à suer : Même Winy fermait un peu les yeux à cause de la chaleur. Rapidement, un puissant jet d'eau alla les frapper toutes les quatre alors que Mylidie titubait légèrement. Elle se tourna vers elles, hochant la tête sans parler alors que Danya observait les lieux en disant :

« La gardienne… Est-ce toujours la même ? Cela me rappelle des bons… et des mauvais souvenirs je dirais. Enfin… Ca fait trop longtemps. »

« Je… ne risque pas d'avoir changée depuis tout ce temps, Danya. »

_Une petite voix faible et timide se fit entendre alors qu'un geyser de lave apparu devant le groupe, les six femmes reculant tandis que la Tétrarchie ne semblait pas plus surprise que ça. Quelques secondes après, un corps recouvert de magma tomba sous leurs yeux. Le magma se solidifia en roche avant d'éclater subitement en morceaux, la voix se faisant entendre :_

« Cela faisait beaucoup de temps que toi et moi, nous nous sommes vues. Quand à la Tétrarchie, c'est différent, je dois dire. »

« Nous pouvons passer ? Ca nous facilitera la tâche. »

« Vous pouvez… mais pas toutes. »

_Une main recouverte encore de magma durci désigna les quatre membres de la Tétrarchie pour leur dire qu'elles pouvaient aller derrière elle tandis que les six autres femmes ne devaient pas esquisser ne serait-ce qu'un seul geste si elles ne voulaient pas de problèmes. Sans même se poser de questions, Dialisa, Palkari et les deux jumelles marchèrent sans se retourner, traversant la sortie du volcan qui n'était pas si grand que ça au final alors que la voix reprenait, la femme se présentant peu à peu :_

« Exelie, si tu ne te souviens pas de mon nom, Danya. Moi… Je n'oublie jamais un visage, encore moins celui des personnes qui arrivent à me battre. Néanmoins… Cela remonte à tellement de temps et tu sembles avoir changée que je ne peux te laisser traverser ce volcan. Toi et tes compagnonnes, vous allez devoir m'affronter si vous voulez passer. »

« Ca ne devrait pas être si difficile n'est-ce pas ? »

« Comment cela ? Penses-tu être capable de me battre maintenant ? Tu étais à ton apogée lors du moment où tu as réussie à me battre mais c'est différent actuellement. Tu n'es plus dans cet état de rage transcendante qui t'animait. »

« Je ne sais même plus pourquoi j'étais venue ici… »

« Pour trouver un peu de consolation, voilà tout. Bien que la dernière fois, tu étais bien moins habillée… et surtout bien plus… »

« Je ne veux rien savoir de cette période ! Elle est révolue maintenant ! »

_Comme elle le désirait : Le magma durci tomba finalement au sol, dévoilant Exelie aux yeux du groupe. Des cheveux bruns attachés en queue de cheval alors qu'elle portait une sorte de demi-casque gris et horizontal au-dessus du front. Sa tenue était moulante, alternant entre le brun avec des taches orangées alors qu'elle avait une partie des jambes découvertes. Quelques morceaux de métal se retrouvaient aux bras et au niveau des pieds. Elle avait un visage délicat, contrastant avec l'idée que l'on pouvait se faire d'une personne issue de la lave d'un volcan. Ses yeux orange observaient le groupe tandis qu'elle avait sa généreuse poitrine et son ventre recouverts d'une plaque de métal noir en bas et gris en haut._

« Comme je l'ai dit, vous allez devoir me combattre. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, je ne vous tuerais pas car ce n'est pas le but de cet endroit sauf si… vous m'y forcez. Mon but est simplement de protéger le royaume de Drakoni. Au passage, je vous déconseille sincèrement de faire combattre les quatre femmes derrière toi, Danya. Elles ne feront que te poser des problèmes. Quand à celle qui t'accompagne, c'est un peu différent. Elle me semble étrange… Qui es-tu si ce n'est pas indiscret ? »

« Mylidie… Je me nomme Mylidie. »

« Mylidie ? Hum ? Un nom plutôt rare, c'est vrai. »

_Exelie tendit sa main droite vers elle, les flots de lave qui se trouvaient au-dessous de toutes venant tournoyer autour de sa main comme un serpent. Elle le caressa de l'autre main, la lave ne semblant pas l'affecter alors qu'elle reprenait d'une voix douce :_

« Qu'allez vous faire ? M'affronter toutes en même temps ? Une par une ? Et au sujet des quatre demoiselles ? Comme je vous l'ai dit, je préfère éviter des blessées inutiles. »

« Arrête donc de nous prendre pour plus faible qu'on ne l'est ! On a de bonnes raisons de venir ici ! Je vais te le montrer ! »

_Relia s'était légèrement énervée, faisant apparaître des pétales roses autour d'elle avant de les envoyer en direction d'Exelie. Dire qu'elle avait si mal au crâne… Les pétales roses allèrent vers Exelie, le flot de lave ouvrant la gueule comme un animal avant de les brûler subitement. Quelques pétales allèrent quand même toucher la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns, ne venant qu'à peine déchirer légèrement ses vêtements alors qu'elle reprenait :_

« Chacun a toujours une raison de traverser ce volcan. Vous pouviez aussi essayer de le dépasser par la voie des airs mais ça aurait été fortement déconseillé. Le contourner reviendrait à la même chose. Vous êtes toutes les quatre liées aux plantes, enfin les trois d'entre vous. La jeune femme à lunettes semble plutôt liée aux insectes. »

« Elle sait très bien évaluer la situation. Cela risque de poser un problème. »

« J'ai connu tellement de personnes qu'il m'est facile d'analyser vos points faibles… Beaucoup plus qu'on ne le croit. Je vous déconseille de vous mêler de ce combat. Si Danya et Mylidie arrivent à me battre, vous pourrez passer avec elles. Je ne suis pas une mauvaise personne : J'évite simplement que ces dernières arrivent jusqu'au royaume. »

_Mylidie se positionna devant elle, des gouttes de transpiration s'écoulant de son masque bien qu'elle gardait sa tenue étouffante et camouflant son corps comme si sa vie en dépendait. Levant les deux mains en l'air, elle fit apparaître une sphère de deux mètres de diamètre au-dessus d'elle, Exelie se mettant en position de défense._

« Pourquoi garder ces vêtements ? Même pour quelqu'un qui semble lié à l'eau, tous ces morceaux de tissu doivent te tuer de l'intérieur. »

« Je me ne me dévoilerais que le jour venu et celui-ci ne risque pas d'arriver. »

« Une promesse ? J'aime ça. Généralement, ça donne la force de me battre… car ça ne sera pas avec de la chance ou avec l'expérience du combat que vous prendrez le dessus. »

_Danya était restée muette, regardant Exelie pour tenter de se souvenir de la façon dont elle l'avait combattue. Au lieu d'envoyer la sphère composée d'eau sur la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns, Mylidie l'envoya dans la lave, de la fumée blanche venant soudainement camoufler toute la scène du combat, Exelie restant surprise par ce que Mylidie venait de faire. Ce n'était pas banal… de commencer par une telle chose. Bien… Voyons donc si son intuition était bonne ou mauvaise. Le combat venait de débuter._


	4. Chapitre 4 : Ne jamais mettre de côté

**Chapitre 4 : Ne jamais mettre de côté**

« Ton idée est loin d'être mauvaise… »

_Exelie parlait à Mylidie bien qu'elle ne savait pas où elle était. Néanmoins, elle ferma ses yeux orange, comme si elle réfléchissait à quelque chose. Elle rouvrit ses yeux, faisant un saut en arrière alors qu'un trou se formait à l'endroit où elle se trouvait auparavant ? Rapidement, le serpent de lave autour de son bras alla pénétrer le trou, un cri se faisant attendre. C'était la voix de Danya qui venait de résonner dans la place._

« Danya… Je sais très bien ce que tu comptais faire. Il en est de même pour toi, Mylidie. »

_Soudainement, un halo de magma alla entourer Exelie avant qu'un nuage de fumée blanche apparaisse à nouveau, le jet d'eau ne venant pas de l'atteindre malheureusement. La fumée disparue peu à peu alors que Mylidie et Danya se présentaient devant elle, la jeune femme reprenant la parole :_

« Vous pourriez parler toutes les deux. Vos camarades ont bien comprises que ça ne servait à rien de m'affronter maintenant. Mylidie : Est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer en quoi consiste cette promesse si cela ne te dérange pas ? »

« Tu n'es pas mon ennemie ? Cela pourrait te paraître ridicule. »

« L'existence est ridicule… lorsqu'elle est éternelle. Tu peux me raconter. »

« J'ai fais une promesse… comme quoi je serais membre de l'Horoscopie et que je deviendrais la générale la plus puissante là-bas. J'ai fais cette promesse à un jeune garçon qui n'est plus là… C'est même pour ça que nous sommes toutes présentes ici. Ce jeune garçon était, il paraît, un descendant de la lignée des Olirakion. »

_Exelie haussa un sourcil : Connaître le nom de la lignée royale était déjà surprenant en soi. La Tétrarchie avait sûrement du les mettre au courant mais pourquoi ? Et l'enfant dont elle parlait… Etait-ce le jeune enfant qu'elle avait vu ?_

« Il est bizarre que vous connaissiez le nom de la lignée mais ça ne changera rien. Pour cette promesse, il va falloir que tu la respectes et pour cela… Il faudra me battre. »

_Elle frappa dans le sol, créant un violent tremblement de terre, les six femmes tentant de contrôler leurs mouvements pour ne pas tomber avant que Mylidie ne se mette à sauter. Elle ne pouvait pas utiliser la glace : Celle-ci allait fondre et était de toute façon inutile contre cette femme. Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle devait utiliser ?_

« Essaye quand même, Mylidie ! Envoie lui tout ce que tu peux ! »

« Danya ? Je… te fais confiance si c'est ainsi. »

_C'était bizarre de savoir que Danya était de son côté après la mort d'Erol. Mais bon… Elle ne devait pas se poser de questions. Elle fit apparaître un courant d'eau ressemblant au serpent de lave qu'avait utilisé Exelie avant bien qu'il était deux fois plus grand. Rapidement, elle envoya le serpent en direction de la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns alors que celle-ci observait la technique de son adversaire._

Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait : Danya ne bougeait pas d'un poil et avait annoncé pourtant qu'elle allait l'aider. Tandis que le serpent constitué d'eau se dirigeait vers elle, elle fit apparaître rapidement un halo de lave autour de son corps comme auparavant pour le contrer. Soudainement, l'halo de lave disparu complètement pour apparaître autour de Danya, Exelie murmurant avec surprise :

« Tu es folle, Danya. Il te faut réussir à absorber les flammes pour ne pas souffrir par ces coulées de lave qui t'entourent. »

« Néanmoins, tu ne peux pas te protéger puisque ton halo disparaît toujours pour venir m'entourer. C'est vraiment dommage. »

« Ce n'est pas pour ça que je n'ai rien pour éviter l'attaque. »

_Exelie pointa son bras droit vers le serpent d'eau qui venait vers elle, un flot de métal allant se former autour du bras. Quelques instants plus tard, un bouclier se trouvait à la place de sa main droite, le serpent venant le percuter de plein fouet, la faisant tomber en arrière. Avec une très faible difficulté, elle se releva, observant Mylidie d'un air inquisiteur._

_Cette jeune femme… était surprenante, c'était le cas de le dire. Bien que son attaque avait été réduite à cause de son bouclier, elle avait réussi à être repoussée pour tomber au sol. Et cela n'était encore qu'une partie de sa force, elle en était sûre… et certaine. Elle allait devoir se méfier d'elle. Quand à Danya, elle avait résistée tant bien que mal aux jets de lave, mais une partie de sa tenue avait brûlée, laissant apparaître quelques trous dans celle-ci. Pour les quatre autres femmes, elles restaient ensembles, parlant entre elles._

« Nous devons réagir… Mais générale Winy, Mylidie n'était-elle pas sensée partir après son échec contre la générale du Poisson ? »

« C'était ce qui était prévu mais vous remarquerez aussi bien que moi qu'elle est plus forte… Bien plus forte que nous… Et elle est capable d'utiliser l'eau contrairement à nous. Je me demande même… si… Ca ne serait pas possible. »

« De quoi, grande sœur ? Tu sembles songeuse. »

« Non, non… Rien… Je réfléchissais à quelque chose. »

_Et si… Mylidie était plus forte qu'elle ? Ce n'était pas impossible car même si elle avait perdu contre Testaline, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était plus faible que les autres générales. En fait… Etrangement, le combat avait été privé car c'était la première fois que quelqu'un tentait de combattre la générale en chef. Mais là… Ce n'était pas le moment de réfléchir à tout ça ! Elle se tourna vers les trois autres femmes, s'adressant à elles en regardant longuement Sizé._

_La jeune femme aux longs cheveux bleus hocha plusieurs fois la tête, acceptant la proposition de Winy alors que les deux autres femmes lui demandaient ce qu'elles devaient faire. C'était simple pour elles… Couvrir leurs arrières. Danya et Mylidie allaient avoir du renfort ! Elles allaient montrer à Exelie qu'il ne fallait pas les oublier !_

« Devons nous continuer ce combat ou voyez vous qu'il est inutile ? »

« Danya… Est-ce que tu peux reculer ? »

« Mylidie, espèce de gamine, ne me met pas sur la touche parce que je suis un peu blessée. »

« Je… ne pensais pas à ça. Simplement… Je vais utiliser une nouvelle technique et je ne sais pas ce que ça donnera comme effet. Je préfère que tu sois à l'abri… Erol… n'aimerait pas que tu sois blessée ou défigurée… Même si… Il t'aimerait quand même. »

_Elle savait de quoi elle parlait : Elle qui était si laide dans le passé, elle qu'Erol avait embrassée malgré ses boutons, elle qui avait tant besoin de l'adolescent. Devant le ton attristé de l'adolescente, Danya poussa un léger soupir, se retournant pour s'éloigner. Elle remarqua que les quatre femmes du domaine des Gémeaux semblaient avoir une idée en tête._

_Il fallait attendre le bon moment pour attaquer ! Mais quand ? C'était ça le petit problème qu'elles avaient. Peut-être quand Mylidie en aurait terminé avec ce qu'elle comptait faire ? Oui, c'était une bonne idée. Il suffisait maintenant d'attendre que Mylidie finisse son attaque et elles pourraient accomplir ce qu'elles voulaient._

_En y réfléchissant, Exelie n'avait jamais réellement attaquée depuis le début du combat. Qu'est-ce qu'elle manigançait ? Etait-ce l'une de ses techniques ? Elle ne pouvait pas le savoir ! Bon, de toute façon, l'heure n'était pas à la réflexion ! Elle fit apparaître un magnifique dragon entièrement constitué d'eau, Exelie s'adressant à elle :_

« Comment tu es capable… de faire une telle chose ? »

« Je ne le sais pas moi-même… mais mes convictions me poussent à devenir toujours plus forte non pas pour protéger ou sauver les autres… mais pour lui. »

« C'est beau d'avoir un tel idéal mais… Ce que tu accomplis est voué au déclin. »

_Deux flots de lave se réunirent aux mains d'Exelie, formant deux têtes ressemblant à celles d'une hydre, des jets de flamme en sortant alors qu'elle regardait avec amusement la réaction de Mylidie. Les deux personnes se ressemblaient presque… même dans leurs techniques. C'était quelque chose d'assez étonnant… et bizarre._

« Vois-tu… Je crois qu'au final, toutes mes questions trouvent peu à peu leurs réponses. Je pensais que tout était terminé… »

« Où veux-tu en venir ? Si cela ne te dérange pas de me le révéler. »

« Oh… Non… Non… Tu trouveras ce que tu cherches derrière ce volcan mais avant… IL FAUDRA REUSSIR A ME BATTRE ! »

_Elle s'écria de toutes ses forces, contrastant avec la tranquille femme qu'elle avait été depuis son apparition. Les deux têtes d'hydre se dirigèrent à toute allure vers Mylidie alors que celle-ci lançait sa création aqueuse en direction d'Exelie en restant parfaitement calme. Elle devait réussir à l'atteindre cette fois et surtout réussir à la battre !_

_La première tête de l'hydre alla frapper le dragon sur le flanc gauche, la créature aqueuse perdant une partie de son corps en même temps que la tête de l'hydre se mettait à disparaître. De sa patte droite, le dragon alla frapper la seconde tête de l'hydre, celle-ci devenant de la fumée blanche comme cela devait de passer. Il ne restait plus que la tête du dragon constitué d'eau et au regard acéré, Exelie ayant un petit sourire :_

« Bien… Très bien… C'était normal… A quoi aurais-je du m'attendre de toute façon ? »

_Le dragon aqueux vint la percuter de plein fouet mais cette fois-ci, la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns ne tomba pas en arrière. Elle cracha simplement du sang sans pourtant souffrir grandement. Pourtant… Pourtant le coup avait été d'une puissance et d'une violence rare. Mylidie n'arrivait pas à le croire._

Comment c'était possible ? C'était la technique dont elle était la plus fière ! Celle… avec laquelle elle avait réussie à … Ce n'était pas réel. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Elle était donc vraiment aussi faible que ça ? Elle devait encore s'entraîner ! Devenir encore plus forte ! Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'Erol allait être… Erol allait être…

« Qu'est-ce que… »

_Exelie arrêta de sourire, le sol se mettant à trembler subitement alors que des racines entouraient Mylidie et Danya pour les faire maintenir debout. Des pans entiers de roche tombèrent dans la lave, de nombreuses fissures apparaissant alors que les yeux orange d'Exelie se posaient sur Winy et Sizé. Les deux femmes levaient en synchronisation leurs pieds droits avant de frapper le sol. C'étaient donc elles ? Ces quatre femmes qu'elle avait complètement ignorées ? Tsss… Quelle idiote ! Elle s'écroula au sol, de nombreux morceaux de pierre venant entailler son corps de toutes parts, Winy prenant la parole d'une voix calme et délicate, ses yeux verts montrant tout le sérieux qu'elle possédait :_

« La prochaine fois, évitez donc de nous considérer comme inutiles. Il y a toujours un moyen d'être efficace, qu'importe la méthode utilisée. »

« Ha… Hahaha… Mais quelle imbécile ! J'ai beau avoir passée tellement de temps à combattre des personnes qui voulaient traverser le volcan que je crois que je me surestimais beaucoup trop ! Les personnes liées aux plantes ne sont pas si faibles ! »

_Elle se redressa, observant ses nombreuses plaies sans y prêter plus attention alors que les tremblements s'arrêtaient finalement. Bon… Maintenant, elle était sûre de son choix. Surtout que Winy avait très bien montré ce dont elle était capable, de plus… Ses yeux orange se posèrent sur Mylidie avant qu'elle ne dise :_

« Vous pouvez passer. Je ne vous retiendrais pas. Faites juste preuve de calme et de sérieux lorsque vous pénétrez dans le royaume de Drakoni. De même, soyez respectueuses envers le Roi et sa fille. Enfin… Mylidie… Ne sois pas triste et soit plutôt fière. Venez, je vais vous guider vers la sortie maintenant. »

_Ne pas être triste ? Être fière ? De quoi est-ce qu'elle parlait ? Dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas retirer son masque, elle aurait bien montré son visage pour dévoiler sa surprise. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose là-bas… qui la concernait ? Le groupe se mit enfin à suivre Exelie jusqu'à la sortie du volcan et arriver au royaume de Drakoni._


	5. Chapitre 5 : Le roi Olirakion

**Chapitre 5 : Le roi Olirakion**

_Exelie les emmenait sur un chemin pavé de blanc, c'était de magnifiques dalles que l'on pouvait considérer comme de véritables œuvres d'art. En fait, le paysage était sublime : Tout semblait enchanteur, que ça soit le décor… ou alors les personnes qui passaient près d'elles. En parlant des dites personnes, elles étaient parfaitement humaines mais elles avaient une élégance et une prestance… quasiment fantasmagoriques. Danya prit la parole :_

« Ce sont tous des dragons issus des lignées les plus pures. Même les deux générales de l'Horoscopie qui ont du sang de dragon en elles à la base ne sont rien comparées à ces personnes. Autant vous l'annoncer tout de suite. »

« Je vois que tes souvenirs reviennent peu à peu, Danya. Ce n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ce n'est que mes propos. Ca fait beaucoup trop de temps et je ne crois pas que cet endroit m'a marqué. Du moins… Pas plus que ça. »

« Je n'en suis pas aussi sûre que ça, Danya. Veuillez me suivre. »

_Exelie les guida à travers la ville, de nombreuses têtes se tournant vers elles, elles étaient étonnées comme les femmes du groupe. La Tétrarchie se trouvait devant un palais fait de cristal blanc… Il semblait si fragile et pourtant… si majestueux. Tout brillait d'une lumière superbe alors que Dialisa s'approchait d'elles :_

« Exelie, tu peux nous les laisser ? Nous allons les guider. »

« Dommage. Je suis obligée ? J'aimerais bien voir la réaction du roi quand il apprendra pour Mylidie. Je suis sûre que cela vaudra le détour. »

« Est-ce une plaisanterie, Exelie ? Ce n'est pas très drôle bien que c'est vrai que je me demande comment va réagir le roi Olirakion à ce sujet. Néanmoins, si le volcan n'est plus protégé, nous risquerions d'avoir des problèmes. »

« D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris. Je m'en vais. C'est bon ! Bonne chance Mylidie. »

« Je commence vraiment à être lasse de tout ça. »

_Mylidie avait murmuré ça avec une légère irritation .Toujours des cachotteries, ça commençait à bien faire ! Sans même leur laisser le temps de réagir, elle dépassa la Tétrarchie, pénétrant à l'intérieur du palais alors que quelques gardes tentaient de l'arrêter._

« Hey ! Que faites vous ?! »

« Vous ne pouvez pas passer ! »

_Elle pointa ses deux mains vers les gardes, envoyant deux sphères composées d'eau pour les faire percuter contre les murs de cristal blanc. Elle ouvrit la double porte ouvragée alors que les gardes restaient sonnés. Comment… eux… avaient-ils pu se faire battre ainsi ? Aussi facilement ? La Tétrarchie et le reste du groupe passèrent devant eux et ils furent bien moins inquiets. Si ces femmes étaient là… Le roi… était en sécurité._

« Qui êtes vous ? Comment osez vous pénétrer dans la salle du trône ? »

« Vous êtes le roi Olirakion ? C'est bien ça ?! »

« Comment osez vous vous adressez de cette manière à ma personne ?! »

« Je m'appelle Mylidie et… »

« Elle est avec nous, roi Olirakion. Pardonnez son intrusion. »

_L'homme qui s'était levé de son trône posa son regard sur les quatre femmes puis les cinq qui l'accompagnaient. En plus de celle avec son masque bleu, celle avec les longs cheveux blancs lui rappelait… quelqu'un. Danya parue aussi surprise que le vieil homme, l'étudiant de ses yeux bleus. En y réfléchissant, il ressemblait à une personne de son passé._

_De longues moustaches fines et blanches, une chevelure assez longue de même couleur, il avait une longue queue blanche ainsi que des vêtements royaux. En fait, il était entièrement habillé de blanc bien que ses deux yeux étaient dorés et qu'une paire d'ailes gigantesque se trouvait dans son dos, la peau de ces dernières étant quand à elle vertes. Le roi de Drakoni : Le roi Olirakion, un être lié à la race des Dracolosses. La plus belle et la plus charitable des races issues des dragons. Il demanda à Palkari en pointant Mylidie :_

« Qui est cette jeune demoiselle qui fait irruption dans mon domaine sans prévenir ? »

« Elle s'appelle Mylidie. Elle fait partie de l'Horoscopie et il se peut que cette jeune demoiselle soit une fille issue du royaume de Drakoni. »

« Co… Comment ça ? Expliquez vous, mademoiselle Palkari. Malgré toute l'estime que j'ai pour vous, il y a certaines choses qui doivent être mises au clair dès maintenant. »

« Pouvons nous nous rendre ailleurs ? J'aimerais savoir aussi si le grand prêtre est présent. »

« Malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas. C'est le seul être qui quitte notre royaume assez fréquemment. Vous savez très bien nos règles, mesdemoiselles. Enfin bon… Suivez moi. »

_Le vieil homme descendit les marches pour arriver à la hauteur de la Tétrarchie. Il s'inclina respectueusement devant ces dernières et devant les autres membres, attendant qu'elles se présentent. Lorsque ce fut le cas de Danya, il haussa un sourcil, se disant que c'était peut-être finalement le temps. Elle ne comprit pas ses paroles tandis que Tinavar demanda :_

« Comment va donc la princesse ? »

« Je ne sais plus quoi penser… Cela fait tellement d'années qu'elle ne veut plus m'adresser la parole à part pour les discussions habituelles. »

« En parlant de la princesse… Cela pourrait la concerner aussi. Je n'aime pas apporter des mauvaises nouvelles… mais nous devons la voir aussi. »

« Vous commencez à m'inquiéter. J'espère que ma fille voudra bien nous adresser la parole. »

_Ils quittèrent la salle du trône, le roi Olirakion hochant la tête en voyant les deux gardes qui s'étaient relevés, encore un peu assommés par l'attaque qu'ils avaient reçue. Ils observèrent Mylidie avec une légère crainte alors que celle-ci ne les regardait pas. Quelques minutes après et une courte visite du palais, ils se retrouvèrent devant une porte, le vieil homme toquant à celle-ci en demandant d'une voix douce :_

« Ma fille… Nous avons de la visite. »

« Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Partez immédiatement ! »

« Princesse Mariali, nous avons des nouvelles au sujet de votre enfant. »

« Je n'ai pas été claire ? Je ne veux… »

_La voix féminine s'arrêta subitement comme si elle venait d'apprendre une nouvelle qu'elle n'attendait plus. Des pas se firent entendre, se rapprochant de la porte alors que Girapal souriait à sa jumelle, heureuse de la méthode utilisée._

« Est-ce vrai ? Vous ne me mentez pas ? »

« Nous ne plaisantons pas avec ce genre de choses. Il y a même quelques personnes qui le connaissent très bien. Si vous voulez sortir d'ici… Nous devons discuter. »

« Je ne veux plus voir mon père… Cet homme insensible. »

« Il a fait ce qu'il pensait être juste. Vous ne devez pas lui en vouloir. »

« Je me contrefiche de son prétexte ! Je ne veux plus le voir ! »

« Arrêtez de faire l'enfant, sinon, je raccompagnerais ces femmes hors du palais et vous n'aurez donc aucune nouvelle de votre enfant. Est-ce vraiment ça que vous voulez ? »

« Non ! Non ! C'est bon ! Attendez ! Je… Je viens. »

_Voilà une bonne chose de faite. La porte s'ouvrit faiblement, laissant apparaître la princesse Mariali. Celle-ci était bien jeune… Très jeune même… Elle devait avoir vingt-cinq ans au maximum et son visage était donc encore assez juvénile. Elle portait de long collants bleu azur sur le devant et jaune sur le derrière. Cette couleur allait de paire avec sa longue chevelure, quelques épis partant néanmoins des deux côtés de son visage, lui donnant un air farouche contrastant avec la mine triste qu'elle arborait. Deux pans de tissu jaune ressemblant à des ailes se retrouvaient attachés en bas de son dos alors que sa poitrine des plus volumineuses était retenue en partie par un tissu gris qui ne moulait pourtant pas son corps. Elle avait le haut des cuisses mis à nu néanmoins et elle portait deux gants bleu azur laissant libre ses doigts alors qu'elle avait deux yeux bruns. Elle observa les différentes femmes, remarquant qu'elles étaient plutôt nombreuses. Les six femmes connaissaient son fils ? Enfin, elle était bien moins surprises qu'elles : Même Winy était étonnée de voir une personne aussi jeune avoir un enfant._

« Je sais que… c'est étonnant mais les dragons purs… peuvent décider de ne plus vieillir si ils le désirent. Nos corps sont bien différents de ceux des humains normaux ou alors des pokémons humanisés. Nous sommes… tous capables de faire une telle chose. »

« Disons qu'Erol a bien grandi et que… Voir sa mère… ainsi. »

« Erol ? C'était le nom que je lui avais donné ! Mais co… Je… »

_En y réfléchissant, elle n'avait jamais cru les paroles de son père lorsqu'il avait tenté de la réconforter en lui signalant qu'il n'avait pas tué son petit-fils. Il n'avait trouvé que ce moyen pour tenter de la calmer et lui montrer à quel point il aimait sa fille. Danya fut étonnée : Comment avait-elle choisie ce nom en sachant qu'Erol était celui qui lui était venu à la tête ? La voix du roi Olirakion se fit entendre :_

« Je te l'avais annoncé pourtant… Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à le tuer… même si le grand prêtre le voulait selon la prophétie. »

« Waror… Non… Père, je vous pardonne pour ce geste mais non pas pour… »

« Je comprend. Allons en salle de réunion, nous ne serons pas dérangés. »

_Le grand prêtre ? Prophétie ? Danya ainsi que les membres de l'Horoscopie restaient interloqués, suivant les deux membres royaux et la Tétrarchie sans rien dire. Quelques instants après, ils se retrouvaient dans une immense salle où plusieurs statues représentant divers hommes et femmes siégeaient autour d'eux. Waror indiqua aux femmes de s'asseoir, Danya allant s'installer à côté de la princesse en observant sa poitrine. C'était bien le fils de sa mère : Ce n'était pas dur de comprendre qu'il appréciait les poitrines de belle taille. Elle eut un petit sourire triste alors que Waror reprenait :_

« Puisque nous sommes tous réunis et que le grand prêtre n'est point là, nous pouvons donc parler librement de mon petit-fils. »

« Auparavant… Sauf votre respect, Roi Waror, nous aimerions d'abord parler d'autre chose si cela ne vous dérange pas. Vous rappelez vous de la lignée des Milenius ? »

« Oui… mais… Quel est le rapport avec cette réunion ? »

« Moi-même et les autres membres de la Tétrarchie, nous pensons que cette jeune demoiselle est la seule rescapée de cette tragédie les concernant. »

_Comment ça ? Le Roi posa son regard sur Mylidie en même temps que tous les autres. Cette adolescente au masque bleu était un membre de la lignée des Milenius ? Mais… Ce n'était pas possible ! Ils étaient tous… Il se redressa de sa chaise avant de dire :_

« Je pensais que leur révolte avait été anéantie il y a presque bientôt dix-huit ans. Est-ce que vous êtes sûres que… »

_Les quatre femmes de la Tétrarchie hochèrent la tête de concert : Il n'y avait plus de doutes. Depuis l'instant où elle était venue devant elles, tout avait été très clair._


	6. Chapitre 6 : La lignée des Milenius

**Chapitre 6 : La lignée des Milenius**

« J'ai toujours eu beaucoup de mal à croire à cette révolte de la part de la lignée des Milenius. Il faut dire que je n'étais pas présent lors de cette révolte. »

« Une révolte ? La lignée des Milenius ? De quoi vous parlez ? »

« Exelie nous l'a signalé du regard lorsqu'elle vous a toutes combattues. Tu es bien leur fille. Dire que nous pensions qu'ils avaient tous disparus cette nuit. »

_Les quatre femmes acquiescèrent la tête en même temps alors que le Roi observait l'adolescente avec son masque bleu. Mylidie était donc une descendante de la lignée des Milenius ? Peut-être qu'il devait tout lui raconter. En fait, c'était même la meilleure chose à faire. Il toussa plusieurs fois pour prendre la parole :_

« Je pense que tu dois être la fille de Lekan et Izia. Même si cela peut te paraître dur à apprendre, saches qu'ils sont tous les deux… »

« Morts. Je le sais très bien. Néanmoins, mon oncle m'a toujours… En fait, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il soit mon oncle. »

« Tu n'as plus de famille. Ton oncle devait sûrement être un ami extérieur de Lekan et Izia. »

« Même si il m'a menti… Je sais que c'était pour mon bien. Vous pouvez continuer ? »

_Les autres femmes s'étaient tues et la princesse était muette, écoutant son père. Elle aussi n'avait guère appréciée ce petit moment qui s'était déroulé un mois avant… l'incident. Elle posa son regard sur le Roi alors que celui-ci reprenait :_

« Voilà… Autant commencer par le commencement. La lignée des Milenius est la lignée la plus proche de la lignée des Olirakion et à raison : La lignée des Milenius a souvent été entremêlée avec celle des Olirakion et il n'est pas rare qu'une princesse ou un prince de la lignée Olirakion épouse un membre de la lignée Milenius. La lignée Milenius est réputée pour être la plus noble et princière qui soit. Et oui… My…lidie si je ne me trompe pas est donc une jeune damoiselle bien plus noble qu'il n'y paraît. »

« Pourquoi cette lignée a disparu ? Pourquoi… sont-ils tous morts ? »

« Il paraît qu'il y avait une trahison… Que la lignée voulait faire un coup d'état pour prendre le pouvoir. Tout cela a été annoncé par le grand prêtre. »

« Mais qui est ce grand prêtre ? On parle quand même de l'extinction de ma famille ! »

_Elle tapa du poing sur la table, son corps s'étant mis à trembler alors qu'elle maintenait le masque bleu sur son visage pour qu'il ne tombe pas. Ce grand prêtre… Qui était cette personne pour pouvoir dire de telles choses sur sa famille ?! Sa famille qu'elle n'allait jamais pouvoir connaître à cause d'elle ! Elle devait tout savoir ! Le roi Waror toussa une fois pour reprendre d'une voix calme :_

« Le grand prêtre est une personne qui conseille notre famille depuis plusieurs siècles. En fait, je ne peux point dire combien de temps cela fait qu'elle est à notre service. Il est grand prêtre que de nom : Je n'ai jamais vu son visage mais il a été un si bon conseiller durant que je ne met jamais en doute ses paroles… sauf sur de rares choses. »

« Comme cette soi-disante trahison ? »

« C'est exact. Je me demande toujours comment ils ont pu nous trahir et je ne vois même pas la raison qui les pousserait à faire une telle chose. »

« Soyons un peu sérieux : D'après ce que vous nous avez dit, la lignée Milenius était la plus proche de celle des Olirakion. Pourquoi aurais t-elle décidé d'un coup de briser toutes ses relations avec vous d'un jour à un autre ? »

« C'est là que je trouvais qu'il y avait un problème. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais le grand prêtre agit bizarrement aussi depuis quelques années. Il part de plus en plus fréquemment du royaume de Drakoni sans signaler où il va. »

_Les six personnes de l'Horoscopie se regardèrent entre elles : Depuis quelques années ? Des détails allaient être nécessaires. Winy demanda d'une voix neutre :_

« Est-ce que cela ferait depuis environ deux années ? »

« De quoi ? Que le grand prêtre disparaît assez souvent ? Ca doit être dans ces environs oui. »

« Alors je crois que nous venons peut-être de trouver notre Empereur du Chaos même si ce n'est qu'une supposition. »

« L'Empereur du Chaos ? Pourquoi parlez vous de ça ? »

_Le Roi semblait intrigué par les propos des jeunes femmes, comme si elles venaient de parler d'une chose des plus intéressantes mais néanmoins inquiétantes. Le regard froncé qu'il eut montrait très bien qu'il semblait assez soucieux de ce qu'il venait d'attendre mais Mylidie prit la parole avant qu'il ne le fasse :_

« Avant de parler de l'Empereur du Chaos, il vas falloir que vous me racontiez exactement ce qui s'est passé d'abord cette nuit. Je veux… savoir la vérité. »

« Ca va être très simple et court : Il y a plus de dix-sept ans, lors d'une nuit tranquille comme une autre, le grand prêtre est rentré en criant dans ma chambre. Il m'a signalé que la lignée Milenius venait d'attaquer le Palais et que de son côté, il avait déjà lancé la contre-attaque. Je n'étais pas très bien réveillé et je n'ai pas compris exactement de quoi il parlait mais lorsque j'ai vu le carnage qui s'était déroulé devant les portes de mon palais et à l'intérieur de celui-ci, je me suis demandé si c'était réel… Des corps entassés les uns sur les autres, que ce soient ceux de mes soldats ou ceux de la lignée… J'avais l'impression que la Beauté du royaume de Drakoni venait de disparaître… d'être ternie… Les Milenius étaient considérés comme les personnes les plus belles du royaume de Drakoni voir du monde. Je dois avouer que j'ai eu un haut le cœur en les regardant. Mais c'est là que j'ai remarqué que Lekan et Izia étaient portés disparus. Ton père était l'un de mes généraux, le meilleur d'entre eux. Et Izia… était sa femme. La plus belle des femmes en ce royaume. »

« Où étaient-ils passés ? Je veux tout savoir… »

« Je n'ai plus réussi à dormir de la nuit et j'ai attendu de leurs nouvelles pendant des semaines. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à y croire. Le grand prêtre m'a signalé qu'il avait trouvé quelques correspondances entre la lignée Milenius et des personnes du monde extérieur. Il y avait tellement de preuves contre eux que je m'y suis résolu… au contraire de ma fille, Mariali. »

« J'étais une grande amie d'Izia. C'était impossible pour elle de me mentir ou de me trahir ! »

« Je le sais très bien, enfin, continuons. Deux semaines après : Izia et Lekan étaient de retour ! Ils ont demandé à me voir mais le grand prêtre ne semblait pas en avoir envie. Néanmoins, je suis le roi et je n'aime pas que l'on conteste mes décisions. J'ai demandé à ce que l'on me laisse avec eux mais le grand prêtre ne voulait pas. Il a fit mettre quelques gardes et il est resté dans la salle au cas où Izia et Lekan tentaient quelque chose contre moi. J'ai tout de suite vue l'animosité entre eux et le grand prêtre sans pourtant arriver à l'expliquer très clairement. Etait-ce à cause de cette rébellion échouée ? »

« Vous seul connaissez la réponse. Et ensuite ? »

« Ils ne m'ont rien dit… J'ai voulu leur poser une question au sujet de leur fille… Tu n'avais à peine qu'un mois… ou deux. Mais je ne connaissais pas ton nom : Du moins, je l'ai oublié avec le temps. Enfin… Tout ça pour dire qu'ils ne m'ont pas parlés de toi. Ils n'ont pas voulu me répondre : Ils avaient peur… que le grand prêtre s'en prenne à toi. »

« Et ils avaient raison ! Qu'est-ce que le grand prêtre leur a fait ? »

« Je ne devrais normalement pas le révéler mais ils m'ont signalés qu'ils s'inquiétaient de plus en plus au sujet du grand prêtre. Ils trouvaient son comportement louche et je me demande si tout ça n'a pas terminé en vendetta. Néanmoins, je n'ai aucune preuve et à part ce dont j'ai parlé, il n'a jamais crée de mal envers le royaume de Drakoni. »

« Tu as l'air d'oublier que c'est lui qui t'a forcé à tuer l'homme que j'aimais le plus au monde ! Tu oublies que c'est lui aussi qui t'a demandé de tuer Erol ! »

« Erol… Ca, je n'y suis pas arrivé. »

_Le roi arrêta de parler, Danya baissant la tête. Pourquoi avait-elle décidé de prendre le nom d'Erol pour le jeune garçon qu'elle avait tenté d'élever pendant des années ? Et ce grand prêtre… Ce nom lui disait quelque chose mais quoi ? Enfin… Elle savait que cela concernait un grand prêtre… Le roi la regarda longuement avant de se tourner vers Mylidie :_

« Je vais te raconter la fin de cette histoire… Même si tu dois te douter qu'elle ne sera pas rose. Lekan, Izia et le grand prêtre ont commencé à se crier dessus, chacun annonçant que l'autre voulait détruire le royaume de Drakoni, voir le monde. Tout ça s'est très mal terminé… Izia et Lekan s'en sont pris au grand prêtre mais je n'ai pas compris ce qui s'est passé. Ils se sont retrouvés subitement paralysés tandis que le grand prêtre a annoncé de les tuer sur le champ. J'ai bien tenté d'arrêter les soldats mais ces derniers ne m'ont pas écouté et voilà… Comment tes parents sont morts… Le grand prêtre a annoncé au peuple que la rébellion a été arrêtée et anéantie mais… »

« Le grand prêtre semble avoir plus de pouvoirs que vous où je me trompe ? »

_Mylidie prononça ces quelques parole avec un léger trémolo dans sa voix. Ses parents… étaient donc morts à cause de ce grand prêtre. Si elle lui mettait la main dessus, ça allait très mal se finir, elle en était sûre ! Elle évitait de pleurer alors que le roi murmurait :_

« A force… Je me dis que oui… C'est la triste vérité. Maintenant, parlons de choses plus joyeuses. Comment va donc mon petit-fils ? Vous auriez pu le ramener. »

« Ahem… Je suis désolée mais il ne pourra pas venir. »

_Mauvaises nouvelles sur mauvaise nouvelle, Mariali posa une main sur son front, cherchant à ne pas s'évanouir. Avec le ton employé par Danya, elle savait tout de suite ce que cela voulait dire. Elle… et son père s'étaient faits de faux espoirs. Elle baissa la tête pour éviter de montrer ses larmes alors que Danya reprenait :_

« Même si il est… mort, sachez qu'il a très bien vécu et que… Il était le meilleur garçon que j'ai rencontré de toute mon existence. Je pense que Mylidie… pensera pareil. »

« Il… s'en fichait royalement de ma beauté… extérieure. »

« Il est vrai que la lignée des Milenius éclot seulement à l'âge de l'adolescence… »

« Je l'ai remarquée… Je suis triste qu'Erol ne puisse pas me voir aujourd'hui. »

_Elle sanglota légèrement, les membres de l'Horoscopie ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire tandis que Danya observait le roi puis les différentes statues et enfin la princesse. Il fallait qu'elle lui pose une question, elle y était obligée !_

« Pardonnez moi mais je me demandais… Est-ce que nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés dans le passé ? J'ai l'impression… de vous connaître. »

« Ah ! Vous aussi ? Mais en fait, ce n'est pas réellement ça. C'est simplement que vous ressemblez… à une femme dont nous avons une statue dans la salle royale. Même le grand prêtre ne peut y accéder. »

« Est-ce qu'il… est possible d'y aller ? »

« Malheureusement… Je ne devrais pas mais… J'ai le sentiment que si je ne le fais pas, nous risquons de passer à côté d'une chose très importante. Levons nous, je pense que la tablette qu'avait laissée l'ancien grand prêtre va nous être utile. »

« Une tablette ? L'ancien grand prêtre ? »

_Il lui signala qu'ils allaient de toute façon passer à côté d'une statue représentant l'ancien grand prêtre et que peut-être, cela rappellera des souvenirs à Danya. En fait, il l'espérait vraiment car il était aussi perdu qu'elle à ce sujet. Les douze personnes marchèrent en suivant le roi, celui-ci quittant la salle pour les emmener vers un endroit que nul n'avait connu… à part la famille royale. Une nouvelle partie allait se dévoiler._


	7. Chapitre 7 : Un message pour le futur

**Chapitre 7 : Un message pour le futur**

« Ce qui est à l'intérieur de cette salle reste à l'intérieur. Je tiens à prévenir. Je ne parle pas à la légère. Peut-être que nous aurons une réponse à nos questions là-dedans. »

_Le roi semblait très sérieux d'un coup, enfin, encore plus que d'habitude. Il avait guidé le groupe composé des membres de l'Horoscopie, de la Tétrarchie et de sa propre fille. Ils arrivèrent devant une magnifique double porte que nul ne gardait, le Roi montrant l'anneau qu'il avait à l'index gauche. Sur ce dernier, une pierre rouge était installée dessus et il dit :_

« Cet anneau est ce qui me permet de faire que nul ne peut pénétrer à l'intérieur sans mon consentement. En de rares fois, je viens en cet endroit. Seuls les membres royaux et quelques personnes peuvent y accéder lorsqu'il y a besoin de faire un déplacement d'objet mais à part ça, nul ne peut y accéder. Danya… Plus je vous regarde et plus je vous trouve une ressemblance avec la jeune femme en statue. »

« Pénétrons à l'intérieur. Ainsi, on saura si ce que vous supposez est vrai ou non. »

_Elle jeta un regard désolé à la princesse, se disant que c'était en partie de sa faute si Erol était mort. Elle n'avait pas expliqué de quelle façon l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs était mort et il valait mieux ne pas en parler maintenant pour encore plus l'accabler. Le Roi inséra l'anneau dans une petite fente se trouvant au milieu de la double porte, un grondement se faisant entendre avant que la double porte ne s'ouvre sous leurs yeux :_

« Rentrons avant qu'elles ne se referment. Dépêchez vous, s'il vous plaît. »

_Le roi pénétra en premier à l'intérieur, suivi de sa fille tandis que le reste accompagnait les deux personnes. Quelques instants après, la double porte se referma et Sizé ouvrit la bouche en grand, désignant du doigt une statue de plusieurs mètres de hauteur :_

« Mais c'est le portrait craché de Danya ! »

_La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs était aussi surprise que les autres. Devant eux se trouvait une magnifique statue d'une femme aux cheveux attachés en chignon et au regard des plus tristes, ses yeux semblant transpercer le cœur de la personne qui osait les observer. Elle avait une longue robe, une poitrine généreuse pouvant être aperçue dans un décolleté mais surtout… Il émanait d'elle une prestance indéchiffrable. Pendant que les personnes continuaient d'étudier la statue, Waror s'approcha de celle-ci, lisant à haute voix ce qui était marqué sur la plaque qui se trouvait à ces pieds :_

« Danya, la seule être qui, un jour, a parcouru notre existence pour nous montrer toute la tristesse d'une femme abattue par les fléaux sentimentaux. Je suis sûr et certain qu'un jour, la personne dont je t'ai parlée te donnera ce que tu mérites tant et cela qu'importe l'origine sociale dont elle fera partie, le sang dont elle est issue, le physique qu'elle aura. En attendant que ce jour arrive, sois forte et dis toi que toi aussi, tu pourras goûter au bonheur. Ton ami qui ne veut que ton bien, Pero. »

_Un ami qui ne lui voulait que du bien ? Pero ? C'était quoi ça ? Ce qu'il venait de dire… Elle ne le comprenait pas. Fléaux sentimentaux… Est-ce qu'elle avait parlé de toute son histoire à d'autres personnes ? Elle se tenait la tête, cherchant à remettre de l'ordre à l'intérieur._

« Pero était l'ancien grand prêtre comme je l'ai signalé. Il est mort il y a de cela plusieurs siècles. Il s'est éteint dans la fleur de l'âge. »

« Qu'est-ce… Pourquoi il me connaît ? »

« Ce n'est pas à moi de vous donner la réponse, mademoiselle Danya. C'est plutôt à vous de nous dire ce qui s'est passé. Ne vous rappelez vous de rien ? »

« De rien… Enfin… J'essaye… Exelie… Je l'ai déjà vue. Mais après… »

« Reposez vous. Je pense que ça vous fera du bien. »

_Il lui désigna un mur, la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs allant s'asseoir alors que les autres femmes commençaient à regarder autour d'elles pour voir les différentes statues, le roi faisant la présentation de ces dernières. Même la Tétrarchie semblait intéressée par ces histoires. Du côté de Danya, celle-ci cherchait une réponse à ses nombreuses questions. Pero… Pero… Etait-ce l'un de ces amants ? Non… Ca ne pouvait pas être le cas. Il ne se considérait pas comme un ami sinon.  
_

« Faut vraiment être cinglée pour se battre complètement nue ! »

« Il… Il a été tué… Encore une fois… Je… Je ne sais plus… »

_Hein ? C'était quoi ça ? Il se rappelait de ça ? Ses paroles… Et cette voix… C'était celle d'Exelie ? Ah ! Elle se redressa, toutes les têtes se tournant vers elle alors qu'elle passait une main sur son front. Elle murmura :_

« Je… Je crois m'en souvenir. Je suis déjà venue ici. »

« Ah bon ? Donc c'est bien vous qui êtes représentée sur la statue ? »

« Oui ! Oui ! Je… suis venue ici et j'étais… nue… »

_Elle s'était mise à rougir subitement, se disant que c'était le genre de détails dont elle aurait pu éviter d'en parler. Elle reprit d'une voix plus calme :_

« J'ai réussie à battre Exelie mais celle-ci m'a menée jusqu'au palais royal. Là-bas, j'ai rencontré le roi… et aussi le grand prêtre. »

« Et ensuite ? Tout cela doit avoir un rapport… »

« Le grand prêtre… J'étais chamboulée… J'avais perdu encore un amant… des mains de Remye. Elle a toujours… tués mes amants. »

« Oui ? Qu'est-ce que Pero vous a fait ? »

« Il m'a emmenée chez lui. Il m'a donné des vêtements convenables. Il m'a réconfortée. Il m'a expliquée que j'étais la première personne depuis très longtemps à réussir à battre Exelie. Je… crois me souvenir de tout maintenant. »

_Et finalement, elle prit la parole, débitant son flot de phrases comme si elles venaient les unes après les autres. Oui, maintenant, elle se rappelait de tout. Cet homme avait été son sauveur. Quelques jours après, il avait fait sa présentation au roi du royaume de Drakoni et aux diverses personnes du royaume. Elle était belle… Très belle… Mais elle était restée toujours étrangement triste et nul ne le savait à part Pero._

_En tant que grand prêtre, il lui avait expliqué tous les fondements de la société dans le royaume de Drakoni comme le premier : Le royaume était en fait une simple ville plutôt grande dans laquelle vivait tous les anciens pokémons dragons devenus humains. La différence par rapport aux autres pokémons ? Ils ne se reproduisaient qu'entre eux. Il n'y avait aucun enfant qui soit en relation avec les humains car contrairement aux autres, ils n'avaient jamais pardonnés aux humains leurs nombreux actes de malveillance._

_Mais lui et le roi commençaient à se demander si c'était une bonne chose… Même la lignée des Milenius était de plus en plus intéressée par le fait de voir si certaines personnes du monde extérieur triées sur le volet pouvaient être de futurs membres du royaume de Drakoni. Pour sa part, il trouvait que c'était une bonne idée et elle buvait ses paroles._

_Elle s'était offerte plusieurs fois à lui, oh oui… Elle voulait le remercier de s'occuper d'elle mais contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, il avait toujours refusé son cadeau. JAMAIS… JAMAIS… Il n'avait accepté son corps ! Elle lui avait demandé si il la trouvait laide mais il lui répondit que ce n'était pas ça… Que c'était même très loin de la vérité. Il ne voulait pas le faire avec elle car c'était profité de la situation sauf que dans son cas… Elle pensait avoir trouvé un homme des plus gentils… Elle ne comprenait pas…_

« Danya… Je me pose des questions sur l'avenir… J'ai le sentiment qu'un jour, le royaume de Drakoni sera en danger mais que je ne serais plus là. »

« Mais Pero, les dragons sont immortels non ? »

« C'est faux… Nous pouvons choisir de vieillir… Nous pouvons choisir de rester jeunes… Mais nous ne pouvons rien faire pour combattre la mort. L'immortalité est une chose fausse. Imagine que tu n'existes plus… Que tu trouves un moyen de disparaître intégralement et complètement. Comment feras-tu pour revenir ? Tu ne pourras pas. Il en est de même pour nos cœurs. Lorsque nous décidons de mourir, il n'y a pas de chemin en arrière. »

« C'est faux ! Je… Je… Je me suicide très souvent et à chaque fois, je revenais… »

« Car tu sais très bien que tu ne veux pas mourir. Tu espères encore qu'un jour, tu trouveras une personne capable de te comprendre. »

« TOI ! Toi, tu me comprends ! Tu sais de quoi je parle ! »

« Non… Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu te trompes lourdement… Tu veux que je te parle de ton avenir ? Que je te parle de la personne que tu aimeras réellement ? Et qui sera capable de t'aimer pour ce que tu es réellement ? »

_Elle avait accepté et elle se rappelait qu'elle ne l'avait pas cru… Il lui avait parlé d'un jeune garçon sans nom… Et ce nom était celui qu'elle lui donnerait… Car elle l'avait baptisé, alors elle l'aimerait de tout son corps et tout son cœur. Même si il ne serait qu'un enfant, elle l'aimerait comme un homme. Il lui avait tendu une carte vierge, lui demandant de se concentrer pour faire apparaître en lettres de feu le nombre du jeune garçon qu'elle aimerait. Erol… C'était ça le nom qu'elle avait imaginé pour lui… Elle n'y avait pas cru, se disant que tout ça n'était que pure fantaisie… Elle pensait… qu'elle avait encore ses chances avec lui._

_Mais l'illusion s'était brisée et elle avait vue son ennemie… Une jeune femme loin d'être aussi belle qu'elle… mais dont Pero était amoureux… Elle se rappelait s'être enfuie en pleurant mais pas de la même façon… Cette fois-ci, il ne s'était rien passé donc elle n'avait pas à être triste pour lui… Il avait fini par la rattraper et la serrer dans ses bras… lui demandant de lui pardonner._

« Danya… Je peux te confier mes craintes ? »

« Je… Je pensais que j'avais enfin… Mais toi… »

« Je te l'ai pourtant expliqué… Est-ce que tu veux m'écouter ? »

« Vas y ! De toute façon, j'aurais oublié, comme je t'aurais oublié ! »

_Qu'elle ne dise pas ça… Il lui raconta comme il était inquiet pour le royaume de Drakoni… Il lui expliqua qu'il sentait que bientôt, il allait disparaître et que son successeur allait créer de nombreux problèmes… Et que le fait que les humains aient subis ce problème génétique n'était pas lié au hasard… Il y avait quelqu'un là-dessous. Il ne pouvait pas en parler aux autres, simplement aux personnes de confiance…_

_Et puis… Elle était partie du royaume de Drakoni pour l'oublier… Elle avait retenues ses larmes jusqu'à la fin… et puis… Tout était redevenu comme avant… Cela n'avait rien à voir avec une quelconque prophétie… mais simplement son propre bonheur. Elle avait complètement oublié tout ça et maintenant… Elle se rappelait d'Erol… Aie… _

_Elle s'était mise à pleurer devant les autres personnes dans la salle secrète, ne cachant pas ses larmes. Erol… C'était donc lui… dont parlait Pero… Quelle idiote ! Elle aurait du le protéger bien plus que ça, non pas le forcer à l'aimer, elle avait enfin… compris réellement qui était Erol pour elle… Et il était mort maintenant. Le roi toussa avant de dire :_

« Je vois que… Pero avait des soupçons sur le futur grand prêtre. Je pense que tu dois le savoir : Pero a été tué par la femme qu'il aimait… pendant qu'il dormait. »

« Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle a fait ça ?! »

« Nul ne le sait… Mais elle a été tuée elle-même quelques jours après dans sa cellule. »

_Pero n'avait… même pas eu le temps de vivre heureux. Et cette statue… la représentant… Elle se sentait encore plus mal et triste… Mais c'était terminé maintenant. Un pan de son histoire s'était dévoilé et elle n'allait pas l'oublier. Remye… Si elle lui mettait la main dessus… Elle appliquerait les dires de Pero… pour lui… pour Erol… pour elle. Maintenant, ils devaient un peu parler de ce qu'ils allaient faire et surtout de ce fameux grand prêtre qui devait paraître bien moins sympathique aux yeux du roi. Celui-ci signala qu'ils allaient quitter la salle pour la refermer. Retour dans la pièce du trône._


	8. Chapitre 8 : Repos et invasion

**Chapitre 8 : Repos et invasion**

« Que faisons nous maintenant ? »

« Nous… pourrions parler d'Erol, si vous le voulez ? »

« Même si… Il n'est plus, j'aimerais savoir comment il était, oui. Père, est-ce nous pouvons les inviter à notre table ce soir ? Et leur réserver des chambres ? Elles sont… »

« Je n'ai rien contre cette idée. Je suis pressé d'en savoir aussi au sujet de mon petit-fils. »

_Enfin, ils semblaient heureux mais tous savaient que ce n'était pas le cas. Parler d'un mort n'était jamais une bonne chose mais ils ne pouvaient pas faire autrement. Seules les membres de la Tétrarchie n'avaient pas vraiment leurs mots à dire, signalant qu'elles allaient voir Rayquina et parlaient avec elle._

« Je vais demander à mes serviteurs de nous dresser une table et de quoi nous rassasier. J'estime par contre que nous n'avons pas vraiment tous très faim ou je me trompe ? »

« Non… C'est vrai… Enfin, il faut manger. »

_Les femmes étaient d'accord avec les dires de Danya, celle-ci ayant pris un peu le commandement du groupe alors que Mylidie restait muette. Depuis qu'elle savait tout au sujet de la mort de ses parents et de sa lignée, elle réfléchissait à ce fameux grand prêtre… à cet homme qui causait tellement de mal autour de lui. Enfin, qui LUI causait tellement de mal._

_Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous réunis autour d'une table, quelques personnes marchant autour d'eux pour déposer divers plats et boissons. Mylidie et Danya étaient en face, les deux femmes étant au plus proche du roi et de la princesse tandis que les quatre membres du domaine des gémeaux étaient réunies._

« De quoi devons nous parler ? Quand est-ce que vous avez connu mon petit-fils ? »

« J'ai… rencontré Erol alors qu'il n'avait que huit ans. Il se trouvait dans une cage… et je l'ai acheté MAIS je ne l'ai jamais considéré comme un esclave ! »

_Devant les murmures des deux personnes royales, elle cria cette dernière phrase avec une légère rage. Non, Erol… Elle ne l'avait jamais considérée comme ça ! Mariali la regarda en haussant un sourcil, lui demandant :_

« Vous semblez être une femme bien… Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'inquiéterais d'une telle chose. Par contre, pouvez vous continuer ? »

« J'ai moi-même une question : Comment se fait-il qu'il se soit retrouvé en cage ? Les personnes à qui j'avais confié ce bébé me semblait pourtant très respectables Et le médaillon qui était avec lui ? Je lui avais… offert un cadeau pour me faire pardonner. »

_Mariali fut étonnée d'entendre ces paroles de la part de son père. Il n'avait donc… jamais renié son petit-fils ? Même si il l'avait abandonné ? Il n'avait jamais pu le délaisser complètement ? Heureusement que ces femmes étaient là… Heureusement… Car cette guerre stupide avec son père était devenue complètement inutile avec ce qu'elle apprenait._

_Finalement, elle leur raconta tout ce qui s'était passé… dans les moindres détails… Plusieurs fois, Mariali lui cria dessus pour lui dire à quel point elle était répugnante tandis que son père la calmait. Elle devait continuer… Leur expliquer qu'Erol n'avait pas été capable de parler avant plusieurs années… Qu'il avait tenté de la tuer…_

_Tout lui revenait en mémoire, comme un pan de sa vie qui ne pouvait disparaître. Maintes fois, elle demanda à Mylidie de prendre la parole à sa place pour lui dire ce qu'elle ne savait pas sur Erol. Les quatre membres du domaine des Gémeaux écoutaient avec attention : Cette histoire, elles ne la connaissaient pas. Elles apprenaient sauf pour Winy à quel point Danya avait été une femme des plus horribles et perverses, dévorée par un amour qu'elle n'arrivait pas à atteindre. Puis ce fut au tour des membres des Gémeaux de parler._

_Sizé et Vami racontaient chacune après l'autre, les nombreuses missions accomplies avec Erol. Oh… Il se battait comme un petit diable et il pensait toujours à elles. Il voulait éviter des morts inutiles et elles signalèrent qu'avec lui, leur équipe Chêne n'avait jamais connue de mort et c'était une chose exceptionnelle dans l'Horoscopie._

« Erol… était un jeune garçon formidable… Si nous sommes là, c'est pour éliminer celle qui a commis ce crime… »

« Je ne peux pas vous aider, pardonnez moi en. Je m'excuse sincèrement… »

« Avant ce jour, vous n'étiez même pas au courant de son existence. Cela ne nous gêne pas. Nous avons pour l'habitude de nous débrouiller. Sachez que toutes les femmes ici présentes feront tout pour retrouver Remye… »

« Et je me chargerais personnellement de la tuer ! »

_Mariali tapa du poing sur la table, renversant son assiette alors que ses cheveux bleu azur se levaient. Le roi se redressa pour tenter de la calmer alors qu'un une aura apparaissait autour d'elle. C'était le genre d'aura que pouvait avoir les générales de l'Horoscopie mais en encore plus impressionnante… On parlait d'une femme qui était la princesse d'un royaume composé uniquement de pokémons dragons purs. Avoir ce titre royal montrait qu'elle n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Danya prit la parole :_

« Je sais que… c'est difficile de le dire comme ça, mais il vaudrait mieux nous laisser nous occuper de ça. Nous sommes toutes aussi touchées par la mort d'Erol que vous et même si cela fait déjà environ deux ans qu'il a disparu, nous ne pouvons l'oublier. »

« Père… Si on ne me laisse pas venger mon fils, je fais une fugue ! »

« Mariali… Tu as passé l'âge de te comporter ainsi non ? »

« Ca ne changera rien ! Maintenant… Que… Je sais que mon fils est mort de la main d'une personne, j'en fais une affaire personnelle ! Danya et les autres femmes peuvent m'accompagner mais cette… Remye va comprendre à quel point on ne doit pas énerver une dragonne…. SURTOUT MOI ! »

_Elle quitta la salle avec rage et énervement alors que les autres femmes restaient muettes devant le spectacle. Cette femme… était des plus surprenantes. Il fallait dire qu'elle venait d'apprendre que son fils était mort des mains d'une folle. Le roi eut un léger sourire en même temps qu'un petit rire. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Son sourire était triste et pourtant, il rigolait…Il dit d'une voix lente :_

« Je devrais plutôt… être inquiet… de savoir qu'elle va quitter le palais mais depuis plus de dix-sept ans, elle n'a jamais réagi de la sorte… Je me demandais si elle était encore capable d'avoir d'autres sentiments à part la tristesse… »

« C'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour elle de partir. Elle ne connaît pas le monde extérieur ! »

« Comme la majorité des personnes dans mon royaume. Mais… La colère d'une dragonne est quelque chose de fantastique et de démesuré… Peut-être est-ce de la vantardise mais veillez bien sur elle, c'est tout ce que je demande. Sa mère est morte à l'accouchement… et elle est la seule personne qui me reste. J'ai peur qu'un jour… Notre lignée s'éteigne et j'aimerais que ce jour soit retardé au plus loin possible. »

« Nous… Nous ferons de notre mieux. »

_Et bien… Voilà qu'elles allaient avoir une nouvelle compagne et pas des moindres. Contrairement aux générales, Mariali possédait ce sang de dragon en elle depuis sa naissance. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle était aussi voir plus puissante que les générales de l'Horoscopie et encore… Même Testaline ne ferait peut-être pas le poids. Le roi leur annonça qu'il allait demander à quelques servant de préparer leurs chambres, leur signalant qu'elles avaient besoin de se reposer._

Une demi-heure plus tard, Mylidie et Danya se retrouvaient dans la même chambre au grand désarroi des deux femmes. C'était… la première fois qu'elles étaient réellement seules. Même dans l'Horoscopie, elles évitaient de se parler. Chacune ne pouvait réellement pardonner à l'autre d'avoir pris une partie du cœur d'Erol avec elle.

« La mère d'Erol… est très jolie. »

« Oui… Tu trouves aussi ? Je crois savoir pourquoi il aimait… »

« Je ne veux rien savoir sur ta poitrine, c'est bon ! »

« Dis… Tu devrais retirer ton masque… que je puisse t'observer et voir si Erol… »

_C'était quoi cette demande de la part de Danya ? Elles n'étaient pas amies qu'elle sache. Enfin bon… Le regard triste de la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs lui extirpa un petit soupir alors qu'elle se levait de son lit, posant une main sur son masque. Lentement, elle le retira alors que Danya lui murmurait d'une voix douce en la regardant :_

« Oui… J'en suis certaine… Erol serait vraiment comblé avec toi. »

_Elle remit subitement son masque, gênée par les paroles de Danya avant de se coucher sur le lit. Elle lui souhaita de bien dormir, évitant de continuer à parler de tout ça alors que Danya faisait de même, un petit sourire aux lèvres._


	9. Chapitre 9 : De la Haine

**Chapitre 9 : De la Haine**

« ALERTE ! ALERTE ! Des hommes nous attaquent ! »

L_e Roi fut réveillé subitement par un soldat qui pénétrait dans sa chambre, d'autres faisant de même pour les personnes de l'Horoscopie. Quand aux membres de la Tétrarchie, ils n'étaient toujours pas revenus. A se demander où elles étaient passées. Tout le monde était réveillé et sur le pied de guerre. Même Mariali avait revêtue une tenue de combat moulant complètement son corps alors qu'elle disait d'une voix à moitié ensommeillée :_

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Je n'aime pas être dérangée en pleine nuit. »

« Vingt… Vingt personnes nous attaquent ! »

« Comment osent-elles faire ça ? Si elles ont réussies à passer Exelie… »

« On devrait se méfier ! Winy, il faut qu'on aille les aider ! »

« Ils sont sûrement là pour nous… Pardonnez nous… »

_La jeune femme aux cheveux bruns s'inclina devant le Roi, expliquant que ces personnes devaient être sûrement de la Meute et qu'elles les avaient suivies jusqu'ici. Le Roi lui signala que ce n'était pas grave, que cela pouvait arriver. Néanmoins, il valait mieux rester ensemble pour pouvoir combattre. Combattre ? Danya demanda en croyant avoir mal entendu :_

« Vous… Vous voulez aussi… »

« Que crois-tu ? Que je ne suis qu'un vieil homme ? Je suis le Roi de ce peuple. Il est de mon devoir de me battre pour lui ! »

« Restez en arrière, quand même ! Nous, on va s'occuper d'eux vite fait ! »

_Elles ne lui laissaient même pas le temps de répondre qu'elles étaient déjà parties. Il ne restait plus que la princesse et son père, la femme aux cheveux bleus se tournant vers lui :_

« Père… J'y vais aussi… Cela ne sera qu'un peu d'entraînement avant ce qui m'attendra. Sachez simplement… que je vous pardonne tout… sauf ça. »

« Je comprends… Je comprends très bien. Vas-y mais fais très attention. »

« Ne me prenez pas pour quelqu'un de faible. »

« Ce n'est pas de ça que je parle… Tu es la dernière de la lignée et… un jour… Je ne sais pas si tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre que tu aimeras. »

_Ca n'arrivera jamais. Elle le lui dit très clairement avant de se retirer à son tour. Voilà… Il ne restait plus que lui et les nombreux soldats qui avaient prévenues les personnes du combat qui se déroulait en pleine ville. Tous se tournèrent vers le Roi, chacun le regardant pour attendre des ordres de sa part. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire sans qu'il ne leur donne la mission d'aller aider les autres. Ils dirent en chœur :_

« Roi Waror, quels sont vos ordres ? Nous attendons ces derniers ! »

« Hum… J'aimerais bien savoir où sont les membres de la Tétrarchie. Partez dès maintenant. Allez voir du côté du bâtiment où habite Rayquina. »

« Nous y allons tout de suite ! »

_Une main devenue griffe alla se planter dans le corps du Roi, du moins en apparence puisque il ne fut touché qu'à la taille. Rapidement, Waror se retourna pour cracher un souffle de feu en direction du soldat, le tuant sur le coup alors que les autres soldats ricanaient, une marque apparaissant sur leur front. Elle ressemblait à un triangle avec les trois sommets bien grossis sous une forme circulaire._

« Je vois donc qu'il y avait des traîtres… »

« Héhéhé… Héhéhé… Tuer le Roi. »

« Malheureusement, ça ne sera pas aussi simple que ça. »

_Il fit apparaître deux longues ailes vertes, repoussant les soldats autour de lui alors que ces derniers se relevaient ensuite, imperturbables. Hum… Ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux et vu son vieil âge, il n'allait pas s'en sortir. Néanmoins, la résignation n'emmenait à rien de bon et il devait se battre bien plus que ça ! Transformant ses deux mains en griffes, il passa l'une de ces dernières sur sa moustache blanche avant de dire :_

« Et bien… Pensiez vous vraiment en terminer avec ça ? »

« Roi… Roi… Tuer le Roi… Non… »

_Les soldats se tenaient la tête, comme pris d'un mal de crâne épouvantable alors qu'il arrêtait de sourire. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. Etaient-ils manipulés ? Le grand prêtre… Il avait tout préparé… Quel être perfide ! Il savait pertinemment que si ils étaient possédés, il aurait plus de réticences à les tuer ! Les soldats arrêtèrent de se prendre la tête, faisant apparaître différents rayons entre leurs mains, le palais de cristal se mettant à trembler sous l'énergie accumulée. Ils allaient utiliser…_

« Mieux vaut mourir des mains de son peuple en sachant que ce n'est pas ce qu'il désire… plutôt que de celles du marionnettiste qui les dirige dans l'ombre. »

_Les rayons partirent dans toutes les directions, des trous se formant dans les murs de cristal alors que la marque sur les fronts des soldats disparaissait peu à peu. Le roi avait entièrement disparu sous l'efficacité des rayons combinés, le palais commençant à se fissurer autour d'eux. Tous les soldats qui n'étaient pas encore morts à cause de l'attaque des autres tournaient sur eux-mêmes pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Le roi… Ils venaient de tuer le roi ? Ils se rappelaient d'une discussion avec le grand prêtre… puis plus rien… Plus rien du tout… Ah ! Ils avaient commis l'un des crimes les plus inimaginables ! Ils n'osèrent pas quitter le palais : Ils devaient mourir avec lui… C'était ainsi… Dire que la garde royale avait accompli le contraire de sa mission, ils ne pourraient jamais se pardonner. Le palais de cristal s'effondra en morceaux, tuant les assassins du roi Waror._

« Qu'est-ce qui… PERE ! PERE ! »

_Mariali s'était retournée alors qu'elles étaient parties depuis dix minutes. Le palais… Le palais venait de se désagréger sous leurs yeux. Elle tomba à genoux, ne croyant pas ce qu'elle venait de voir. Le palais… Son père… Et ces nombreux rayons… Danya et Mylidie étaient près d'elle, tentant de la réconforter alors que les quatre membres des Gémeaux observaient les alentours. De nombreuses personnes étaient sorties mais il y avait quelques corps morts… Des corps encapuchonnés :_

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils voulaient… Mais ils ont essayé de me tuer ! Je n'ai fais que riposter ! Et c'était quoi ce tremblement ? »

« Toi aussi, tu as entendu ? Mais c'est… le palais… Le palais a disparu ! »

_Les citoyens passèrent à côté d'elles sans remarquer la princesse. Puisqu'elle ne sortait que peu de chez elle, il était normal qu'ils ne la reconnaissent pas. Mariali s'était mise à pleurer et les paroles du roi revinrent dans la mémoire de Danya : Nul n'est immortel… Il était donc au courant ? Ou alors… Il s'était dit… La voix de Winy la retira de ses rêves :_

« Ces personnes… qui sont mortes… Ce sont de simples métis… Ils n'auraient jamais pu passer Exelie seuls… »

« Bingo ! C'est exactement ça ! Bon, les filles, maintenant que vous avez foutu le bordel, laissez moi m'occuper de Danya. Finissez la mission sans moi. »

_Cette… Cette voix… Les yeux exorbités, Danya tourna son visage pour être sûre de ne pas avoir rêvé. Remye… Remye était là… Là… devant ses yeux… Elle se trouvait sur un toit, un sourire narquois aux lèvres en observant Danya. Celle-ci fit apparaître une sphère ténébreuse au bout de sa main droite, l'envoyant vers Remye avant de crier :_

« C'EST ELLE ! C'EST ELLE QUI A TUE EROL ! REMYE ! »

_Elle disparue dans le sol, délaissant complètement les autres femmes. De son côté, Mylidie avait réagi tout de suite en entendant le nom de celui qu'elle aimait, créant un puissant jet d'eau pour le diriger vers Remye. Elle s'en servait aussi pour grimper dessus et se diriger vers la femme aux cheveux blonds tandis que les quatre membres du domaine des Gémeaux se préparaient à l'attaque. Seule Winy restait assez soucieuse : Délaisser Mariali ? C'était une mauvaise chose… Et pour cause… Dès l'instant où Mylidie et Danya étaient parties, une ligne de feu traversa subitement le décor, une ombre enflammée se présentant devant la princesse. Rapidement, une main se posa sur son front alors qu'elle redressait son visage :_

« Dors… Gylas le veux. Gylas te le demande. »

_Une petite impulsion sur le front et Mariali ferma ses yeux, endormie par la femme qui se dressait devant elle. Pendant le court laps de temps où il était possible de la voir, celle-ci avait des cheveux enflammés, un serre-tête avec deux oreilles de cheval et une corne au milieu tandis qu'elle portait une robe jaune. Le haut de ses chaussettes, une partie de ses épaules et enfin une longue queue sortant du bas de son dos étaient eux aussi en feu. Elle ne semblait pas souffrir de ses propres flammes._

« L'invasion a commencé… L'Horoscopie va disparaître sans sa générale. Gylas repart avec la princesse du royaume. »

« Vas, vas… et laisse moi tranquille ! Balance aussi à cet Empereur miteux que je quitte la Meute. Je n'ai plus besoin de lui, héhéhé ! »

« Gylas le signalera. Gylas s'en va. »

« Toi… Tu ne me toucheras pas à la princesse. »

_Winy fit apparaître diverses racines en même temps que Relia et Sizé, les trois femmes entourant Gylas pour lui bloquer le chemin. Celle-ci fit un petit geste de la main, créant un ouragan de flammes autour d'elle pour repousser les membres de l'Horoscopie avant de dire d'une voix calme et claire :_

« Gylas n'a pas de temps à perdre. »

« Reste ici ! Nous devons… Ah… L'Horoscopie… »

_Les trois femmes étaient légèrement brûlées mais Gylas avait déjà disparue de la scène. Cette rapidité… était phénoménale. Comparée aux autres personnes, elle s'était déplacée de telle façon que personne ne pouvait la rejoindre. C'était effarant… Vami était restée dans un coin : Elle savait pertinemment que cela n'aurait servi à rien. Mais maintenant… Il y avait une autre adversaire et de l'autre côté… Il fallait prévenir l'Horoscopie du danger imminent._

« Et bien, et bien… Qui est ton amie ? Tu t'es mise au lesbianisme ? Tu penses que si ce sont des femmes, je ne les tuerais pas ? »

« C'est donc elle… Remye… Elle a évité mon coup avec une telle facilité… »

« Ne te soucie pas de ce qu'elle peut éviter… Cette fois-ci… Je vais me débarrasser d'elle une bonne fois pour toutes ! Je vais lui faire payer pour la mort d'Erol. »

« Comme pour les autres morts, comme pour les autres morts… »

_Elle disait ça avec une certaine désinvolture comme si elle ne croyait pas les paroles de Danya. Rapidement, elle fit un saut en hauteur, évitant avec aisance la lame d'eau que Mylidie venait de créer alors que celle-ci criait :_

« Tu es une femme morte ! Je vengerais Erol ! TU VAS LE PAYER ! »

« Oh ? Qu'avons-nous là ? C'est donc elle la véritable amante du gamin que j'ai tué y a quelques années ? Comme c'est vraiment dommage. Tu n'es même pas capable de te faire aimer réellement. Tu es un échec, Danya. »

_Un échec ? Elle ? Comparé à ce qu'elle allait lui faire goûter avec Mylidie, la seule chose qui allait être ratée se trouvait en face de son visage. Remye… Elle allait en finir définitivement avec Remye… et Mylidie allait l'aider ! Et L'horoscopie allait l'aider ! Erol allait enfin pouvoir se reposer en paix ! Ensuite… Irei._


	10. Chapitre 10 : La notion du Mal

**Chapitre 10 : La notion du Mal**

« Deux contre moi ? Ou alors vos quatre copines vont être de la partie ? »

« Ne te préoccupes pas d'elles mais plutôt de toi ! Je vais te rayer de ce monde ! »

« Tu te caches sous un masque pourquoi ? Car tu es tellement laide ? Je comprends aussi pourquoi le gamin avait besoin d'être avec la nymphomane. Fallait bien se prendre du courage pour éviter de vomir en voyant ta tête. Et puis bon, faut aussi résoudre les problèmes de précocité et autres, n'est-ce pas ? Il était comment ? »

« TA GUEULE, REMYE ! Moi et Erol, nous n'avons rien fait ! »

_Quoi de plus simple que de les énerver ainsi ? Il suffisait de parler d'Erol et zou, elles étaient sur le pied de guerre. C'était une bonne tactique qu'elle appliquait : Ainsi, elles allaient perdre tout contrôle et donc, le combat sera bien plus facile. Quand aux quatre autres femmes, elles ne bougeaient pas comme à leurs habitudes. De toute façon, elle se fichait pas mal de ces dernières, la seule personne qui l'intéressait était… Danya._

« Bon… Je m'occupe de toi ou de l'autre garce avec un masque ? Tu veux commencer comment ? Tu préfères voir souffrir ton amie avant de mourir encore une fois ? »

« Toi, tu vas simplement disparaître à jamais ! »

« Hohoho… De belles paroles mais sont-elles seulement réalisables ? »

_Elle allait voir si ils étaient réalisables ou non ! Ses deux mains devinrent des griffes noires alors que Mylidie tournoyait sur elle-même, une tornade composée d'eau se formant autour d'elle. Elle se jeta sur Remye, celle-ci transformant ses propres mains en griffe dorées pour parer son coup avant de faire un saut en arrière, esquivant le jet d'eau que venait de lui lancer Mylidie. Tssss ! Elle arrivait encore à se défendre comme toujours !_

« Tu n'as jamais compris quelque chose ? Comme tu aimes te battre, comme tu aimes toujours attaquer, tu es bien plus faible pour esquiver les coups et les recevoir. Chez moi, c'est tout le contraire. Cernes-tu le problème ? Tu ne peux rien contre ça ! »

« Nous verrons bien quand tu comprendras ce qui t'attends ! »

_Mylidie et Danya se regardèrent quelques instants, chacune hochant la tête envers l'autre alors que les quatre femmes de l'Horoscopie se réunissaient entre elles. Bien que la nuit était tombée, Remye remarqua qu'il y avait un petit souci : Comment le soleil pouvait-il briller maintenant ? Elle se tourna vers le groupe des Gémeaux, voyant que tout cela était leur œuvre. Elles avaient une idée en tête mais malheureusement, elle allait les arrêter. Elle se téléporta subitement au milieu d'elles, disant avec amusement :_

« Dommage, vous êtes sans défense. Deux personnes en moins ! »

_Ses deux griffes dorées se dirigèrent vers Sizé et Vami mais elle se retrouva engloutie dans un trou pour réapparaître devant Danya, celle-ci lui donnant un violent coup de poing au visage alors que Mylidie enfonçait son genou dans son ventre._

« Tu vois ? J'ai réussie à te toucher petite garce ! »

« Moi ? Une garce ? Moi ? Mais pour qui tu te prends pauvre idiote ! Tu veux que je te rappelle ce que tu m'as fait ?! Tu veux que je te rappelle ce que tu étais ?! »

« Et voilà… Encore tout ça qui revient sur le devant de la scène ! »

_Mais bon… Maintenant, les deux femmes étaient énervées et c'était une bonne chose. Seule Mylidie semblait reprendre son calme alors qu'elle regardait Danya puis Remye. Les deux femmes se ressemblaient presque. Soudainement, un rayon solaire d'une taille habituelle alla frapper Remye sans qu'elle ne le remarque, la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds poussant un cri strident alors que les quatre membres des Gémeaux pointaient leurs mains vers elle :_

« Voilà une bonne chose de faite. »

« Avec ça, elle devrait avoir du mal à se relever. »

« Héhé… Héhéhé… Tes amies sont quand même assez fortes. J'aurais du me méfier. »

_Elle était tombée du toit, atterrissant au sol avant de se relever avec un léger sourire. Son sang s'écoulait de son front alors qu'un sein apparaissait, son vêtement détruit en partie par le rayon qu'elle avait reçu sur la totalité du corps. Néanmoins, elle semblait ne pas avoir réellement souffert de cette attaque._

« Je vais vous rendre la pareille, mes chéries ! »

_Son corps se mit à s'illuminer de telle sorte qu'un rayon aussi puissant que celui qu'elle avait reçu alla frapper le quatuor de plein fouet, les quatre femmes posant des genoux au sol bien que Relia éclata de rire avant de se relever sans mal :_

« Tu es complètement arriérée. Je comprends pourquoi tu es dingue. Tu pensais vraiment nous atteindre avec un coup aussi faible ? »

« Ne vous mêlez pas de ça, les enfants. Je vous ai juste rendu ce que vous m'avez donné. Je n'ai aucun intérêt à vous combattre. La seule femme qui m'intéresse… est celle qui va descendre du toit… n'est-ce pas Danya ? »

_Comme répondant à son appel, la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs sauta du toit pour atterrir devant elle, son visage froncé alors que Mylidie faisait de même de son côté. Dans un souffle, Danya prit la parole en regardant Remye :_

« Quand est-ce que tu accepteras que j'ai changé ? »

« Changé, changé… Ne te fous donc pas de moi, tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas changer. Toi, qui éliminais les humains pour leurs actes, je ne te croirais jamais là-dessus ! »

« Et toi qui ne faisait que les protéger… Les positions sont inversées, non ? »

« Les positions ? Ne parle pas de choses que tu ne connais pas, sombre idiote. »

_C'était un sujet tabou ou quoi ? C'est vrai qu'elles ne savaient rien de la liaison qui unissait les deux femmes entre elles mais quand même… Il était peut-être temps d'en dire un peu plus à ce sujet non ? Si elles voulaient en parler, bien entendu et ça… C'était plus compliqué que prévu d'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir._

« Tu n'as pas le droit d'être heureuse après tout tes méfaits. »

« Et la rédemption, tu connais ? J'ai autant le droit de l'être que toi ! »

« NON ! Ne te fout pas de moi ! Comment toi tu pourrais l'être ?! »

« Car j'ai voulu me faire pardonner ! J'ai tout essayé mais toi… A CHAQUE FOIS, tu étais dans mes pattes et tu me gênais ! Je n'ai plus tué d'humains voir de pokémons depuis tellement de temps… contrairement à toi ! OUI TOI ! Toi tu es devenue la pire des êtres qui existent en ce monde ! Briseuse de sentiments ! »

_Briseuse de sentiments ? Héhéhé… Elle parlait très bien ! Fermant ses yeux, elle les rouvrit subitement alors que de nombreuses pierres se soulevaient autour d'elle pour venir en direction de Danya et Mylidie. La première pointa sa main vers les pierres, les stoppant complètement en les détruisant grâce à diverses sphères ténébreuses avant de reprendre :_

« La vérité blesse ? Tu n'aimes pas que je te dise ça ? Pourtant c'est le cas ! Toi qui aimais les humains, tu es devenue leur Némésis ! »

« Némésis ? AH ! De bien grands mots venant de toi ! »

« Pourtant, tu sais très bien que c'est la vérité ! »

« ASSEZ ! J'en ai assez de t'entendre ! Je vais t'éliminer définitivement ! J'en ai assez de jouer avec toi et tes sentiments ! JE VEUX SIMPLEMENT QUE TU DISPARAISSES ! »

_Des fissures apparurent sur les bâtiments autour d'elle alors qu'une aura rose l'entourait. Danya demanda aux quatre membres des Gémeaux de reculer car ça devenait trop dangereux tandis qu'elle faisait de même avec Mylidie. Malheureusement, aucune des cinq autres femmes n'avait l'intention de partir. Les bâtiments volèrent en éclats, les morceaux tournoyant alors qu'il n'y avait plus personne à l'intérieur : Tout le peuple s'étant dirigé vers le palais détruit. Les yeux de Remye étaient devenus complètement roses alors que Mylidie prenait la parole en essayant de garder son calme :_

« Vraiment…Tu y as été fort avec elle ou quoi ?! »

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle est comme ça. Elle n'a jamais pu comprendre à quel point j'appréciais les humains… mais certains d'entre eux. »

« Comment ça ?! Si tu as quelque chose à dire, c'est maintenant ! »

« Voilà… Lorsque l'on vit éternellement, les notions de Bien, de Mal, tout ça disparaît. On n'agit que pour agir sans se demander ce que nos actes déclencheront dans le cœur des gens. Mes pouvoirs étaient de procurer d'affreux cauchemars capables de dévorer les humains ou les pokémons de l'intérieur pour les punir de leurs actes…ou non. »

« Tu vois ?! Tu le reconnais ! Tu reconnais que tu es une meurtrière alors que moi… »

« Elle est la seule personne capable d'arrêter mes cauchemars et de soulager les âmes meurtries par ces derniers. C'était ainsi… »

« Je t'ai poursuivie… Je t'ai souvent demandé d'arrêter ça… MAIS NON… Tu ne m'as jamais écouté ! Tu préférais toujours anéantir les personnes autour de toi ! »

« Et toi… Tu étais trop attachée aux êtres éphémères que sont les humains et les pokémons. Toujours vouloir les sauver, toujours vouloir les réveiller, des fois, il vaut mieux les laisser dormir à jamais plutôt que de les réveiller. »

« LA FERME ! TU NE POURRAS JAMAIS COMPRENDRE CA ! »

« Danya… Tu parlais un peu sèchement là. »

_Mylidie lui fit une petite remarque qu'elle évita de relever alors que Remye était en train de concentrer toute son énergie psychique autour d'elle, une véritable tornade se formant. De nombreux morceaux des bâtiments voisins partaient dans tous les sens, le groupe les évitant avec une légère aisance mais la vitesse s'accélérait de plus en plus alors que Danya disait :_

« Je n'ai fait qu'énoncer la vérité… Mais c'est au moment où les humains étaient sur le point de disparaître que j'ai remarqué à quel point je m'étais trompée… »

« Tu parles de cette histoire… Je suis au courant. Il paraît que… les humains ont perdu toutes leurs femmes dans une cruelle maladie. »

« C'est exact et c'est là que j'ai appris à quel point j'étais attachée à eux. Malgré tous leurs défauts, malgré leurs guerres incessantes, leurs actes de violence et de barbarie, je savais que je m'étais trompée… Sache qu'au début, je n'étais ni femme, ni homme… J'étais simplement une chose, Mylidie. Mais je suis devenue une femme pour eux. »

« Une femme… UN OBJET SEXUEL ! Voilà ce que tu étais pour eux et ce que tu es toujours ! Comprends que tu ne pourras jamais les rendre réellement heureux ! »

_Les morceaux se réunirent en une seule sphère composée de plusieurs matériaux alors qu'elle présentait la boule devant le groupe. Sans une once d'hésitation, elle projeta la sphère en leur direction, celle-ci roulant en dévastant tout ce qu'il y avait sur son chemin. Rapidement, six trous se formèrent dans le sol, faisant disparaître le groupe._

_Une quinzaine de mètres plus loin, six trous recrachaient les cinq femmes, Danya n'apparaissant pas avant quelques instants. Elle était ensanglantée elle aussi, son bras droit pendant lamentablement vers le sol. Elle n'avait pas réussi à éviter complètement ce rocher tout en les emmenant en sécurité en même temps. Tsss… Voilà qu'elle se montrait trop gentille… Auparavant, elle ne se serait souciée que d'elle et de l'homme qu'elle aimait mais maintenant… Tout était devenu bien différent. Toutes se battaient pour venger Erol… Venger Erol de cette folle aux cheveux blonds !_


	11. Chapitre 11 : La notion du Bien

**Chapitre 11 : La notion du Bien**

« Alors… On a un mal de crâne ma grande ?! On souffre ?! »

« Comparée à toi qui gicle ton sang, je suis en bien meilleure état ! »

_A part Danya, personne ne s'adressait à Remye. Les paroles des deux femmes ne concernaient que ces dernières et c'était une chose tout à fait normale. Néanmoins, Remye se montrait maintenant méfiante envers les femmes des Gémeaux : Si elles avaient réussies à créer une telle attaque avec ce rayon solaire, il valait mieux éviter de les ignorer comme auparavant mais pour l'instant… Seule Danya l'intéressait… Seule cette femme aux cheveux blancs qui se permettait d'être heureuse !_

« Femme ou homme… Tu n'es rien… Tu n'es rien du tout ! Ton existence est vouée au néant, Danya ! AU NEANT TU ENTENDS ?! »

« Je suis une femme… Je le serais toujours ! Mais dorénavant, puisque ça te fait tant plaisir, sache que je n'aurais plus JAMAIS l'occasion d'être heureuse ! »

« Co… Comment ça ? Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?! »

« J'ai décidé de sceller mon cœur pour Erol ! Même si il est mort… Je ne penserais plus jamais à lui et qu'importe si je dois souffrir pour l'éternité en pleurant l'être que j'ai perdu, qu'importe si cela doit m'anéantir de l'intérieur à cause de toi ! »

« Ha… Ha… Enfin… Tu reconnais souffrir… mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour moi. Je dois te faire payer ton existence toute entière. Tu dois finir dévisagée jusqu'à la fin de temps, dévisagée, défigurée, un sein en moins, des genoux cagneux… Oui… Tu ne dois plus ressembler à rien après mon passage ! »

« Tu es complètement folle… »

« Je n'aurais de cesse tant que tu seras toujours plus belle que moi ! Comment une être aussi détestable que toi aurait le mérite d'être plus belle et aimée des hommes que moi ?! Comment c'est possible hein ?! Toi qui n'a pas cessé de les tourmenter pendant des siècles voir des millénaires, TOI, tu veux te faire apprécier des humains ?! »

« Je n'ai jamais voulu te battre des bâtons dans les roues ! »

_C'était une discussion qui ne servait à rien. Remye était complètement perdue dans son idée d'être la plus belle et aimée des humains que c'en devenait risible. Dire qu'elle était si gentille auparavant, elle n'avait pas supportée l'idée que Danya voulait se racheter aux yeux des autres. C'était dommage… vraiment dommage d'en être arrivée à ce genre d'extrémités. Fermant ses yeux bleus, Danya positionna ses deux mains au niveau de la poitrine, prenant une profonde respiration avant de dire aux cinq femmes qui étaient avec elle :_

« Reculez… et bouchez vous les oreilles, cela risque de faire très mal si vous ne le faites pas. Remye, j'en ai assez… Il est temps de te rendre sourde. »

« Hé… Héhéhé… Tu crois que c'est seulement réalisable ça ?! »

« Nous verrons bien… Autant… Maintenant… »

_Elle reprit une profonde respiration avant de se mettre à crier de toutes ses forces. Plutôt qu'un cri, tout cela ressemblait à un hurlement et il était possible de voir que le temps et l'espace semblait se déchirer sur son passage… Les quelques rares parties des bâtiments qui n'avaient pas été détruites furent emportées, disparaissant dans le vide absolu alors que Remye semblait surprise par une telle chose. Elle n'arriverait pas à l'éviter !_

« Sale petite peste… Tu t'amusais bien depuis tout ce temps hein ?! »

_JAMAIS elle n'avait utilisée une telle chose contre elle alors pourquoi maintenant ?! Car Erol était mort ?! AH ! Il était mort comme les autres ! Elle ne pouvait pas le garder en vie de toute façon ! Il n'était pas éternel, PAS DU TOUT ! Qu'elle arrête de se voiler la face ! L'attaque allait la frapper de plein fouet alors qu'elle s'écriait :_

« Tu ne m'auras jamais ! JAMAIS ! »

_Elle allait riposter ! Elle devait contre-attaquer… NON ! Elle devait d'abord se protéger ! Une magnifique sphère psychique rose se forma autour d'elle alors que les vagues soniques défiant le temps et l'espace se rapprochaient d'elles avant de la percuter. Tout était brouillé… Tout était si brouillé qu'il était impossible de voir si elle avait survécue ou non._

« Da… DANYA… Je vois… Tu t'es encore moquée de moi… »

_Ah… Dommage, elle n'était pas morte. Enfin bon, pour une créature ou plutôt une femme éternelle, c'était chose normale. Finalement, Remye réapparue, son haut ayant complètement été désagrégé pour laisser sa poitrine à l'air alors qu'elle ne portait plus que sa culotte et qu'elle tenait en main… son ruban._

« Tu n'as de cesse de faire ça avec moi… Je vais te le faire payer… »

« On voit tes seins… »

« ET ALORS ?! Tu crois que ça me gêne ou quoi ?! La seule chose qui m'importe est TA mort ! Mais avant… JE VAIS TUER LES AUTRES ! »

_Son ruban s'allongea avant de grossir jusqu'à prendre la forme d'une faux grandissante. Winy cria aux autres femmes de s'abaisser subitement alors que la lame de la faux passait au-dessus d'elles. Remye éclata d'un rire dément avant de se mettre à sangloter :_

« Toi… Toi qui faisais que toutes mes tentatives étaient vouées à l'échec… Tous ces humains morts car je n'étais jamais arrivée au bon moment… »

« C'est le passé ! Le passé ! J'ai arrêté ça depuis tellement de temps ! »

« Et tu crois que je peux pardonner tes actes ?! NE TE MOQUES PAS DE MOI ! »

_La discussion ne pouvait pas avoir lieu… C'était impossible. Pas avec ce comportement. Remye était complètement obnubilée par l'idée de vengeance envers Danya, celle-ci ayant fait amende honorable depuis tellement de siècles… La faux crée par le ruban de Remye commença à trancher tout ce qu'elle pouvait, les membres de l'Horoscopie faisant de leurs mieux pour éviter les coups ou alors s'en protéger mais le constat était là : Les blessures apparaissaient de plus en plus et Relia parlait à Danya :_

« Tu n'as aucune solution ?! Il faudrait l'arrêter cette folle ! »

« Si c'était aussi simple… Je l'aurais fait… Mais à part moi, seules quelques rares personnes sont de son égal… Et encore… Il faudrait réussir à la tuer… mais ce n'est pas ça qui la calmera. Lorsqu'elle reviendra à la vie… »

« Elle sera encore plus furieuse que maintenant. Il n'y a aucun moyen ? »

« Je ne crois pas… C'est comme une boucle sans fin. »

« Alors bon… On n'a pas le choix ! Grande sœur, j'y vais ! »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle comptait faire ? La jeune femme fit plusieurs sauts pour se diriger vers Danya, lui murmurant quelque chose dans l'oreille alors que Remye se dirigeait vers elles. Danya hocha la tête, faisant apparaître une sphère ténébreuse entre ses mains alors que… Relia faisait de même ?! La faux allait s'abattre sur elles mais Danya projeta sa sphère en direction de la faux, la repoussant avec violence, Remye éclatant de rire :_

« Ca ne m'arrêtera pas ! »

_Elle tournoyait sur elle-même, la faux repartant dans l'autre direction mais elle poussa un cri de surprise en voyant que Relia venait de… repousser sa faux elle aussi ?! Les deux femmes aux cheveux blancs joignirent leurs mains, chacune se regardant dans les yeux :_

« Pour Erol, n'est-ce pas ? Chacune ne le fait pas pour l'autre. »

« Je n'aurais pas dit mieux. Erol savait choisir ses amies. »

_Relia fit un petit sourire aux paroles de Danya, les deux femmes créant une sphère à la puissance démoniaque bien plus grande qu'auparavant… Les yeux bleus de Danya restaient fixés sur Relia pendant quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers Remye. Est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas rêvée ou alors… La puissance de la jeune femme était équivalente à la sienne ? Comment une femme comme elle… Elle ne devait pas se poser de questions !_

« Ca ne servira à rien… A RIEN DU TOUT ! »

_Elle devait en profiter pour les attaquer et en terminer maintenant ! Sa faux se transforma en une pointe acérée qui pénétra dans le sol tandis que la sphère ténébreuse s'était mise à grandir de plus en plus. Soudainement, la pointe sortit du sol pour tenter de se loger en Relie mais Winy se positionna devant elle, se prenant la pointe au niveau du ventre. Mylidie, Vami et Sizé les entouraient, Mylidie prenant la parole :_

« Ne perdez pas votre concentration. On s'occupe de vous défendre. Winy, ça va ? »

« Ce n'est qu'une… égratignure… »

_Enfin… Ca n'aurait été qu'une égratignure si de nombreuses entailles ne venaient pas d'apparaître sur ses bras et ses jambes alors qu'une aura rose entourait la pointe plantée en elle. Lorsqu'elle s'extirpé, Winy tomba au sol, ne bougeant plus ses membres bien qu'elle était prise de soubresauts. Dans un sourire, elle leur demanda de continuer pendant qu'elle allait prendre un peu de repos. Remye… n'y avait pas été de main morte. Relia évitait de regarder sa grande sœur avant de crier à Danya :_

« On l'extermine ! JE VAIS LUI FAIRE PAYER ! »

« Ne t'énerve pas… Relia. Ca sera bientôt terminé avec elle… »

« Je ne peux pas vous aider, Danya mais… Fais le pour Erol. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, ton message est bien passé. Relia… On envoie TOUT ! »

_La sphère noire avait finalement une taille bien plus grande que celles jamais vues auparavant. Elle mesurait bien dans les quatre mètres de diamètre et Remye continuait de tenter de planter les deux femmes aux cheveux blancs mais sans succès. Mylidie était égratignée de toutes parts tandis que Sizé et Vami étaient dans un sale état mais bien consciente. Les deux femmes des Gémeaux protégeaient leur générale du mieux qu'elles le pouvaient. Enfin… La sphère des ténèbres conjuguées quitta les mains de Relia et Danya pour foncer vers Remye. Celle-ci observa cette puissance qui arrivait vers elle :_

« Ca ne sera pas… SUFFISANT ! DANYA ! »

_Elle créait sa propre sphère des ténèbres, l'envoyant pour arrêter celle qu'elle allait recevoir mais celle-ci se fit absorbée, faisant grandir encore plus l'attaque combinée de Relia et Danya. Elle ? Disparaître ? Ce n'était pas possible ! Elle ne pouvait pas disparaître ! La sphère alla la toucher… puis l'envelopper alors qu'elle hurlait de toutes ses forces. Tout ce qui passait sur le chemin de la sphère des ténèbres disparaissait. A une centaine de mètres, Danya créa un trou vertical, la sphère des ténèbres s'y engouffrant pour ressortir et partir dans les airs. Mais ça… C'était beaucoup trop d'efforts… Beaucoup trop…Elle posa un genou au sol, cherchant à reprendre son souffle. Au moins… Les gens du royaume de Drakoni étaient en sécurité… mais il restait aussi Mariali à sauver._

« C'est fini… Mylidie… Erol… peut enfin reposer en paix… »

« Il nous reste encore à trouver… son corps. »

« Ca attendra… d'accord ? J'ai besoin de me reposer. Tu peux… t'occuper de Winy ? »

_La jeune femme au masque bleu hocha la tête pour dire qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Relia était aux côtés de Winy et des deux autres femmes tandis que Danya observait l'horizon. C'était terminé ? Remye avait finalement disparue à jamais ? Ce n'était pas un rêve ? Tous… Tous avaient été vengés ? Enfin… Elle se fichait pas mal des autres… C'était juste pour Erol qu'elle avait fait ça… Juste pour lui… Elle eut un faible sourire, sourire qui disparu alors qu'elle apercevait une forme dans le sillon, une forme qu'elle reconnaissait… Sauf qu'il lui manquait quelque chose… Le bras gauche tout entier… Et ses cheveux blonds étaient détachés, lévitant autour d'elle. La jeune femme se tenait devant elles. Remye n'était pas morte._


	12. Chapitre 12 : Pour l'Eternité

**Chapitre 12 : Pour l'Eternité**

« Da…ny…a. »

_La femme aux cheveux blonds marchait d'un pas lent vers le groupe des six femmes, ses cheveux volant comme manipulés par la pensée. Elle avait maintenant ses deux yeux entièrement blancs alors qu'elle continuait d'avancer. Pas de trace de sang qui s'écoulait de son bras gauche… Elle avait arrêtée l'hémorragie par la pensée. Toujours par la pensée… Cette pensée qui la faisait tenir debout. Danya fit un petit geste de la main pour dire aux autres femmes de ne plus bouger. Elle fit quelques pas en avant :_

« Je suis là, Remye. Devant toi. »

« Ah… Hé… Héhé… Tu es heureuse, hein ? J'ai un bras en moins… Mais je suis encore là… Je vais te tuer… te tuer… »

« A toi de voir mais ne me dis pas ce que ce que je ressens car ce n'est pas le cas. »

« Je vais… t'exterminer… te faire disparaître… Rayer ton existence… »

_Danya poussa un léger soupir, fermant son œil gauche en gardant l'autre dirigé vers Remye. Dans sa main droite apparue une sphère composée d'électricité alors que dans l'autre une sphère gelée était présente. Elle prit la parole :_

« Ca ne sera plus possible, Remye. Tu n'es plus en état de te battre. »

« Mon bras reviendra… lorsque je déciderais de me suicider mais je reviendrais… quand je le veux ! Mais avant… Je dois t'éliminer… »

« Tu n'as que ce mot là à la bouche. »

« Tu m'as tout pris… Hé… hé… Tu m'as tout pris… Moi… MOI JE ME BATS POUR LES HUMAINS DEPUIS DES MILLENAIRES ! »

_Une vague psychique balaya les décombres, les repoussant vers Danya mais celle-ci plusieurs pas sur les côtés pour les éviter alors qu'elle réunissait les deux sphères en une. Le courant électrique parcourant la sphère était lui-même parcouru par un souffle d'air froid. La femme aux cheveux blancs s'était mise à courir malgré la migraine qu'elle avait reçue après ce qu'elle avait fait, envoyant la sphère vers Remye. La sphère se dissipa avant même de l'atteindre, la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds reprenant avec colère :_

« Pathétique ! PATHETIQUE ! Voilà ce que tu es ! TU N'ASSUMES MÊME PAS TES ACTES DANS LE PASSE ! »

« Contrairement à toi… Je sais quand je me trompe et je reconnais mes tords. Tu penses vraiment que les humains voudraient d'une personne comme toi ? »

« Quand je retrouverais mon bras… Oui… Ils tomberont encore sous mon charme… Hé… Ils tomberont sous mon charme ! Comme tous les autres ! »

« J'ai une question… Réponds y sincèrement : Est-ce que tu es déjà… tombée réellement amoureuse ? Je pensais l'être avant… de connaître Erol et encore… Je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour car je ne l'ai jamais connu. Comment connaître une chose éphémère alors que toi et moi sommes immortelles ? Nous pourrions mourir quand nous le désirions… mais notre soif de vivre nous en empêcherait. »

« L'Amour ? Toi ? Tu veux me dire que tu es capable de ressentir de l'Amour ? NE TE FICHES PAS DE MOI ! Toi ! TU NE POURRAS JAMAIS AVOIR CA ! »

« Et pourtant… Je l'ai reçu. C'était une douce chaleur… Une chaleur si particulière… Ce n'était pas forcément mon corps qui avait chaud… mais mon cœur… Je le sentais battre contre celui d'Erol… Je l'entendais vivre… »

_Les yeux de Remye revinrent à la normale alors qu'elle tentait de tenir son bras gauche avec sa main droite, réflexe qui lui faisait croire qu'il était encore présent. Elle… Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire… Danya… ressentait vraiment de l'Amour pour le jeune garçon qu'elle avait tué dans le passé ? Elle… Elle… Elle… Comment elle… COMMENT… POURQUOI ?! POURQUOI DANYA ET PAS ELLE ?!_

« Danya… Salope… SALOPE… SALOPE… PETASSE… COMMENT… ARGGGGGGGGGG ! JE VAIS TE TUER ! »

_Elle perdait les pédales et son corps s'était mis à rayonner… comme si elle préparait une attaque basée sur la puissance du soleil mais celui-ci n'était plus présent. Il n'y avait que la lune… Une lune qui devenait peu à peu rouge. Du sang s'écoulait des lèvres de Remye et de ses yeux, ces derniers étant devenus entièrement blancs. Danya fit rapidement un geste vers Mylidie et les autres, leur criant :_

« Reculez et vite ! Eloignez vous d'elle ! »

« Et toi ?! Elle ne s'arrêtera pas ! Tu ne peux pas ! »

« Si… Il y a une solution… et ça me fait mal de l'utiliser… Disparais maintenant. Et que les autres t'accompagnent, ça ne va pas être très joli… à voir. »

_Pourquoi n'y avait-elle jamais pensée auparavant ? Car dans sa colère, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur cette technique. Cette technique qu'elle s'était refusée à utiliser… même lorsqu'elle était une pokémon. Car oui… Elle aimait tuer dans le passé, elle adorait ça… Et elle adorait endormir les gens pour les emmener dans un cauchemar ou repos éternel car cela lui arrivait de les faire se reposer… pour éviter un supplice. __Ca… __Remye ne le savait pas : Elle qui pensait toujours que le fait de les laisser dormir pour l'Eternité était une mauvaise chose. AH ! Si elle voulait vraiment s'en débarrasser, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution._

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles partaient ?! Ca ne servait à rien ! Elles ne pouvaient pas s'enfuir ! Danya comptait se sacrifier ?! AH ! Se sacrifier ?! La bonne blague ! Ca n'allait pas marcher ! Elle allait utiliser la puissance de la Lune pour se débarrasser d'elle ! Oui… Cette… femme… qui se permettait d'avoir des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais reçues durant tous ses millénaires… Qu'elle soit pokémon ou humaine, elle avait toujours ce qu'elle ne pouvait obtenir ! POURQUOI ?! Ah… Qu'importe… Qu'importe la réponse… Elle allait la détruire ! Elle poussa un hurlement alors qu'un rayon rouge sortit de la lune, venant l'entourer tel un halo. Elle s'échappa de l'halo, son corps rayonnant d'une aura malsaine alors que son unique main valide redevenait une griffe dorée. Elle se jeta en direction de Danya, son ruban rose entourant sa griffe pour venir l'allonger et la rendre encore plus destructrice. Oui… Elle allait la tuer, la déchiqueter, la… la…_

_Elle était obligée d'en arriver à de telles extrémités. Elle espérait seulement que ça serait la première et dernière fois qu'elle utiliserait cette technique de son plein gré. Sans même avoir peur de Remye qui fonçait vers elle à toute allure, elle ferma ses yeux bleus, réunissant les deux paumes de ses mains en les joignant devant elle avant de les séparer peu à peu. Une sphère noire apparaissait entre ses mains… une sphère qui ressemblait à celle qu'elle utilisait pour concentrer son énergie ténébreuse. Sauf que c'était différent… Bien différent même. Elle semblait aspiré tout ce qui se trouvait près d'elle : Ce fut d'abord des minuscules cailloux puis d'autres un peu plus gros._

« TU NE POURRAS PAS… DANYA ! Je… Je… vais récupérer la place qui m'est due ! Elle est à moi ! JE VEUX ÊTRE AIMEE ! JE DOIS ÊTRE AIMEE ! »

« Désolée… Remye… mais ça n'arrivera jamais. »

_Elle arrivait à sa hauteur, ses yeux complètement blancs alors qu'elle tentait de lui donner un coup de griffe. Celle-ci fut bloquée par la sphère que Danya tenait entre ses mains. Le regard de Remye changea complètement, redevenant bruns alors qu'elle remarquait que sa griffe et son ruban étaient attirés par la sphère qui dévorait tout ce qu'elle attirait._

« Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que c'est ?! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Danya ?! »

« Moi ? Juste une chose… que je n'aime pas… Tu vas disparaître, Remye. »

« JAMAIS ! JE REVIENDRAIS ! Tu l'entends ?! Je reviendrais ! »

« Non… Remye… Tu ne reviendras pas cette fois. Il n'y a pas de retour. »

_Co… Comment ça ? Pas de retour ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire ?! Elle la regardait maintenant d'un air affolé mais toujours aussi enragé. Non… C'était quoi cette sphère ?! Elle n'arrivait plus à retirer sa main et une pierre attirée par la sphère alla entailler son œil droit avant de disparaître à l'intérieur de la sphère. Elle devait se téléporter ! Elle… Elle… n'avait plus la force de se téléporter !_

« Je ne peux pas disparaître ! JE SUIS IMMORTELLE ! »

« L'immortalité n'est qu'un mirage… Nul n'est immortel. Le roi Waror me l'a bien montré. Nous pouvons tous mourir un jour ou l'autre. »

« Non… Ce n'est pas possible ! JE NE PEUX PAS ! Pas avant de m'être vengée de toi ! »

« Je n'ai rien fait qui mérite ta haine et ta colère… Rien depuis ces derniers siècles. »

_Mais elle savait qu'elle ne l'écoutait pas. Une créature aussi gentille et amicale était devenue une femme comme ça… et il n'y avait pas de marche arrière. C'était bizarre mais malgré tout ce que Remye avait fait contre elle, elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir éternellement… Car elle savait que maintenant, elle n'allait plus revenir à la vie. C'était la fin d'une dualité entre elles. La griffe droite disparue complètement dans le trou noir qu'avait formé Danya. Le corps de Remye était soulevé et happé, c'était maintenant au tour de ses jambes d'être englouties dans le néant que Danya avait crée._

« Pourquoi… POURQUOI TU N'AS JAMAIS FAIT CA AUPARAVANT ?! »

« Car moi aussi… J'avais des sentiments lorsque j'étais une pokémon. Saches que la mort n'est pas forcément une fatalité ou quelque chose de néfaste. Je n'ai rien d'autre à te dire. Voilà l'un des moyens… de te rayer définitivement de ce monde pour l'éternité. Je te dirais simplement… Adieu… Remye. Cette querelle se termine enfin. »

_Elle ne pouvait pas… Elle ne pouvait pas… C'était impossible pour elle de disparaître ! C'était elle qui aidait les humains ! C'était elle qui les retirait de leur sommeil orchestré par Danya ! C'était…C'était elle… Elle ne pouvait pas… Elle tentait de se concentrer, d'utiliser ses dernières ressources psychiques pour faire exploser la tête de cette femme aux cheveux blancs mais elle n'avait plus la force… Il ne restait plus que son visage, son visage haineux qui jetait des éclairs à Danya. Celle-ci l'observait en silence, ne disant plus rien._

Lorsque l'on est réduit au néant, il ne reste même plus une simple parcelle de notre corps, un simple atome qui pourrait nous permettre de nous reconstituer. C'était ainsi qu'elle comptait se débarrasser de Remye. L'immortalité n'existe pas. Il n'y avait que la possibilité d'acquérir la jeunesse éternelle pour certains d'entre eux mais mourir… pour disparaître à jamais, c'était une chose effroyable. Enfin… Le visage de Remye fut englouti dans les méandres du trou noir qu'elle avait crée. Voilà…

_Elle ne ressentait plus ses jambes… plus son corps… ses mains… Elle était épuisée… Vraiment épuisée… Et dégoûtée d'elle-même. Faire une telle aberration la répugnait… mais au moins… maintenant Erol était en paix ? Son assassin était mort. Oui, Remye n'existait plus à partir de maintenant. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle revienne. Elle s'écroula au sol, s'évanouissant en ne pensant plus à rien._

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle se trouvait sur le dos de Mylidie. Un faible regard et elle remarqua que Winy lui faisait un petit sourire, aussi fatiguée qu'elle. Elle se trouvait sur le dos de Relia tandis que Vami et Sizé marchaient… Elles marchaient où ? Elles quittaient le royaume de Drakoni ? Sans les membres de la Tétrarchie ?

« Où… Où allons nous ? Et Dialisa ? Et les autres ? »

« Tu es réveillée Danya ? Disparues… Elles ont complètement disparues. Je ne sais pas où elles sont passées. Nous retournons à l'Horoscopie. »

« Ah… D'accord… Désolée d'être un poids. »

« Tu n'as pas à l'être… C'est terminé. »

_Terminé pour Remye. Il ne restait plus qu'Irei à éliminer et le corps d'Erol à retrouver. Après ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles allaient faire ? Pendant ces dernières années, elles s'étaient battues pour lui… pour son corps… Mais après ? Après… Elle verrait ce qu'elle devait faire. Tout avait une fin… même son histoire._


	13. Chapitre 13 : Princesse et Empereur

**Chapitre 13 : Princesse et Empereur**

« Et bien… C'est une sacrée poupée, cette gonzesse ! »

« Gylas l'a bien choisie, héhéhé. »

« Non mais il paraît que c'est une princesse ! »

« Princesse ou pas, elle a une paire démentielle et je compte bien en profiter ! »

« Vas y, fais toi plaisir. Toute façon, elle est attachée et elle ne pourra pas briser ses chaînes. C'est l'Empereur lui-même qui a réussi à les faire ! »

_Le premier homme frappa dans la main du second, rentrant à l'intérieur de la cellule. Celle-ci laissait s'échapper un filet de lumière très faible à travers les barreaux de l'unique fenêtre s'y trouvant. L'aube venait à peine de se lever. Assise et évanouie sur le sol, Mariali était enchaînée aux niveaux des bras et des pieds. Elle portait deux gants noirs aux mains tandis que sur sa bouche se trouvait une matière grise qui l'empêchait de l'ouvrir. Visiblement, l'Empereur avait pris toutes ses précautions : Impossible pour Mariali d'émettre ne serait-ce qu'un seul mouvement pour tenter de se libérer._

_Avec un grand sourire, l'homme âgé d'une quarantaine d'années, avec quelques dents en moins et surtout une odeur des plus désagréables. Il souleva le visage de Mariali avant de lui donner une violente gifle, la femme aux cheveux bleus océan se réveillant sous l'effet du coup qu'elle venait de recevoir. Avec anxiété et étonnement, elle observa l'homme devant elle avant de poser son regard autour. Où est-ce qu'elle se trouvait ?! Pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas bouger ?! C'était quoi ça ?! Elle ne pouvait même pas parler !_

« Héhéhé. Tu sais plus parler ? T'as pas de langue ? Je me disais mais avec des loches pareilles, tu dois faire des envieux chez les hommes hein ? »

_Il plaça une main sur le sein droit, faisant apparaître une griffe avant de déchirer le tissu recouvrant le sein, venant le presser. Elle tenta de pousser un cri mais aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche. Il reprit avec amusement :_

« Et bien quoi ? Je te fais aucun effet ? Peut-être qu'un petit coup de langue te fera réagir. »

_Sortant une longue langue, il alla lécher le téton avec désir, Mariali fermant les yeux en imaginant à quel point cet acte était répugnant… Comment… Comment cet homme osait-il la toucher, elle ?! Elle qui était la princesse de Drakoni ! Elle qui n'avait jamais eu de rapports depuis la mort de l'être qu'elle aimait !_

« Et bien voilà ! C'est mieux ! Regardez moi cette pointe ! »

« Hey ! Tu t'amuses bien là-dedans ? Laisse moi en aussi ! »

« Ouais ouais, t'en fais pas ! Je la prépare et je me la fourre après ! »

_Quelle vulgarité ! Jamais un homme de Drakoni se serait comporté ainsi ! Et son mari alors… Le pire… était que son corps réclamait ce désir depuis si longtemps contenu. Et son téton gauche pointait à travers le tissu, faisant s'écrier l'homme :_

« Mais elle aime ça ! Hey ! Je suis tombée sur une princesse nymphomane ! Je suis sûr que sa chatte est déjà trempée ! »

« Roh merde… Je peux pas quitter mon poste… Enfin, y a personne… »

« Aller ! Viens me rejoindre, en plus, elle est bonne. Regarde les larmes dans ses yeux, elle n'attend que ça, je paries ! »

_La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant rentrer le second homme alors que le premier lui faisait un peu de place. Il venait de déchirer le tissu recouvrant l'autre sein, le tétant comme un enfant avide de lait tandis que le second homme s'installait pour faire de même. Ils émettaient de longs bruits de suçon bien répugnants.  
_

_MAIS QU'ILS ARRÊTENT ! Que quelqu'un vienne l'aider ! Ses porcs étaient en train d'abuser de son corps et il n'y avait personne ici ?! AHHHH ! Elle détestait ça ! Qu'elle utilise toute sa rage et sa colère pour les tuer ! Elle pleurait bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas parler ou se mouvoir, le bas de son corps étant soulevé alors qu'elle sentait des doigts qui venaient caresser sa vulve sous son tissu moulant._

« Héhéhé ! Elle mouille la petite garce ! Elle en a envie ! »

« Donne lui un coup de langue ! Vas y ! »

« Mieux que ça ! Vais lui filer mon gourdin, elle va s'évanouir de plaisir. »

« Fais gaffe à pas jouir en elle hein ?! Je veux ma part ! »

« Ouais, ouais. Toute façon, si il faut, t'utilises ses seins, et c'est bon ! »

_L'homme baissa son pantalon, montrant un sexe assez long et entouré de poils. Le problème venait principalement de l'odeur déplaisante, signe que lui et l'eau n'étaient pas souvent en contact. A quoi fallait-il s'attendre de la part d'êtres arriérés comme eux et au service de l'Empereur ? L'homme commença à se masturber avant de venir frotter le gland contre la vulve de Mariali, reprenant avec un sourire :_

« Elle n'attend que ça, on va donc lui faire plaisir ! »

« Vas y, culbutes là ! Moi je m'occupe de ces mamelons ! »

_Des pervers, des violeurs et des rustres… Ils ne devaient sûrement pas être à leurs premiers coups. C'était chose quotidienne chez les gardes et leurs prisonniers féminins. L'homme déchira le morceau recouvrant le vagin de Mariali, celle-ci tentant d'hurler alors qu'il apercevait une légère touffe de poils bleus au-dessus de la vulve. Il positionna son gland au niveau du vagin, venant le frotter alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, priant pour qu'il ne le rentre pas en elle. La tête de l'homme tomba dans une effusion de sang, rejointe par celle qui léchait le téton droit de Mariali. Elle rouvrit ses yeux en ayant senti un liquide sur son corps._

« Une princesse ne doit pas être traitée de la même manière qu'une paysanne. »

_C'était… C'était qui cet homme ? Il venait… Il venait de tuer les deux soldats sans même… Il… Il était recouvert de sang et elle aussi ! Elle était inquiète et heureuse, apeurée et attirée… Cet homme venait de lui sauver la vie ! Il s'approchait d'elle et elle put voir son masque noir… Qui était cet homme ? Il semblait si… effrayant._

« Je vais vous permettre de parler. Un seul geste envers moi-même et je vous élimine de la surface de la planète. Est-ce bien compris ? »

_Elle hocha la tête, légèrement intimidée par la voix qu'elle entendait. C'était une voix neutre, froide et éloignée… comme si il ne s'intéressait pas réellement à elle. Il posa une main gantée de noir sur la matière se trouvant au niveau de la bouche, la retirant. Mariali prit une profonde bouffée d'air. Quelques secondes après, sa bouche s'ouvrit pour commencer à cracher un souffle enflammé et violet mais l'homme la lui referma, reprenant :_

« Je pensais m'être montré assez compréhensif. Vous arrêtez cela. Vous n'êtes pas en position de tenter quoi que ce soit contre moi. »

_Il serrait avec plus d'insistance son menton pour lui montrer qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Elle avait peur… peur de lui. Il n'était pas n'importe qui. Elle hocha une nouvelle fois la tête, l'homme retirant sa main alors qu'elle le regardait fixement dans les yeux… du moins à travers son masque. Il avait… des yeux noirs ? Ou alors son masque lui camouflait la vue ?_

« Qui êtes… vous ? Que me voulez vous ? »

« L'Empereur du Chaos. Je suis l'être qui dirige la Meute. »

« La Meute ? Vous… Vous… Vous êtes celui qui a le corps de mon fils ! RENDEZ LE MOI ! Vous êtes vraiment ignoble de jouer avec les cadavres des enfants ! »

« Taisez vous. Ce n'est pas moi qui aie le corps de votre fils mais l'une de mes championnes. J'ai ressentie la mort de l'une d'entre elles mais qu'importe. Quand à ce que je veux de vous ? Rien du tout. Rien. »

« Alors pourquoi m'avoir kidnappée ?! Ca vous sert à quoi ?! »

« Votre père, le roi Waror est décédé. Vous n'êtes plus présente dans le royaume de Drakoni. Que se passera t-il sans la famille royale ? Et sans la lignée des Milenius ? »

_Elle le regardait avec interrogation puis avec effarement. Elle voyait où il voulait en venir. Sans roi et sans lignée noble des Milenius, le peuple… n'allait pas pouvoir se diriger lui-même ! Il y allait avoir des opportunistes ! L'homme à la cape verte et à la tenue noire posa une main gantée sur sa joue, la caressant lentement :_

« Comprenez vous pourquoi on me nomme l'Empereur du Chaos ? Car là où je passe, j'engendre la zizanie et la destruction. Le royaume de Drakoni n'existera bientôt plus sauf si il trouve un autre dirigeant mais y a-t-il une personne capable de prendre le contrôle de ce royaume et d'être apprécié par la totalité du peuple ? »

_Un seul homme… Elle connaissait un seul homme qui était dans cette catégorie. Le grand prêtre… Ce grand prêtre qui était responsable de ses maux ! Elle poussa subitement un cri de plaisir en sentant son téton droit se faire pincer, disant dans un gémissement :_

« Mais… qu'est… qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! »

« Il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter. Les femmes ressentent toujours du désir lorsque celui-ci n'est pas habituellement à leur portée. »

« LÂCHEZ MOI ! NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS ! »

« Ne faites plus un geste… Je veux entendre vos cris de plaisir mais je ne vous pénétrerais pas. Vous tenez tellement à votre corps… que cela serait dommage. »

_ASSEZ ! Si il continuait à jouer avec ses tétons, elle… Elle allait l'exploser ! Personne ne devait toucher son corps ! PERSONNE ! PERSONNE depuis la mort de l'être qu'elle aimait ! Elle sentit deux doigts qui caressaient son clitoris, le pinçant à son tour alors qu'elle haletait : Cet… Cet homme… Il… Il…_

« Je n'utiliserais que mes doigts pour vous procurer ce plaisir. Ce plaisir après la tristesse de la disparition de votre fils et de votre père. »

« Je… Je ne veux… JE NE VEUX PAS DE VOTRE PITIE ! »

« Ce n'est pas de la pitié, loin de là. »

_Il rentra finalement un doigt en elle et elle remarqua qu'il avait retiré son gant. Cet homme… Qu'est-ce que cet homme était au final ? Il jouait avec son doigt à l'intérieur de son vagin et elle tressaillait de plaisir. Cet homme… s'y connaissait… Et pourtant, il ne cherchait même pas à profiter d'elle, il ne faisait qu'utiliser ses doigts._

_Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle était couchée sur le sol, évanouie en grande partie dans une flaque mélangeant le sang des deux gardiens et son propre orgasme. Qu'elle était pathétique… pathétique de s'être laissée emporter de la sorte par un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Pourtant, elle avait sentie la douceur en lui. Il avait été si doux avec elle pendant cet acte. Ses chaînes furent brisées alors qu'elle était soulevée par l'Empereur du Chaos. La cape verte de ce dernier alla recouvrir sa tenue déchirée alors qu'elle murmurait :_

« Qui… Qui êtes vous ? »

« L'Empereur du Chaos. J'emmènerais ce monde dans un torrent de souffrance et de douleur. Vous venez avec moi pour la suite des opérations. »

_La suite des opérations ? Quelle suite ? Elle n'avait même plus la force de réfléchir correctement à tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle. L'homme à l'habit noir la gardant dans ses bras, ils quittèrent ensemble la prison où se trouvaient maintenant deux cadavres. Qu'est-ce qu'il comptait manigancer avec elle ? Il venait de la sortir et elle sentait une forte chaleur l'envahir… tout en sachant que le corps de l'Empereur du Chaos était si froid. Ah… Ah… Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Elle ferma ses yeux, s'endormant tranquillement._


	14. Chapitre 14 : Hécatombe

**Chapitre 14 : Hécatombe**

« Où sont les trois championnes ? »

« Celles-ci se préparent pour l'épilogue de notre guerre. »

« Hum… J'en serais aussi. »

_L'Empereur du Chaos gardait Mariali contre lui, celle-ci s'étant rendormie. Elle n'avait plus aucune crainte en sa présence. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle s'était sentie aussi bien avec lui. Il avait demandé à ce qu'une nouvelle tenue soit donnée pour la femme aux cheveux bleus et elle avait à nouveau ces vêtements si moulants avec un décolleté outrageux bien qu'elle ne le remarquait même pas. Le soldat demanda d'un air inquiet :_

« Est-ce… Est-ce une bonne chose ? Vous êtes quand même le chef de la Meute, vous ne devriez pas participer au combat ! C'est assez dangereux ! »

« Qui es-tu pour t'adresser à moi ainsi ? Je sais très bien ce que je fais. »

« Oui mais… Et si vous mourrez ? Qu'est-ce que nous ferions sans vous ? »

« Je ne pourrais pas mourir… Pas face à l'Horoscopie. Dans les prochains jours, cette organisation sera rayée de la planète. Appelez moi Irei, Gylas et Hela. Je dois avoir une discussion avec elles. Qu'elles me rejoignent dans la salle du conseil. Pendant ce temps, je vais déposer mon invitée dans ma chambre. »

_Son invitée ? La femme aux cheveux bleus ? Et bien, il se procurait de chouettes femmes, l'Empereur ! Enfin, c'était bien mieux pour lui. D'habitude, il passait pour un être froid, asocial et sans sentiments. Bien entendu, le fait qu'il obtienne du plaisir de la part d'Irei n'était pas passé inaperçu mais il était évident qu'il ne l'aimait pas… alors que la réciproque semblait fausse. Pourtant, Irei ne s'en vantait pas…_

« Qu'attends-tu pour exécuter mes ordres ? »

« Ah ! Pardonnez moi, Empereur. J'y vais tout de suite ! »

_Le soldat quitta la pièce alors que l'Empereur se levait du trône sur lequel il s'était assis, Mariali endormie sur ses genoux. Gardant la princesse contre lui, il quitta la salle à son tour, se dirigeant vers sa chambre avant de déposer Mariali dans son lit… Un grand lit à double place mais recouvert de draps noirs… comme lui. En fait, même les rideaux et les voiles étaient noirs. A part le sol qui était blanc, toute la pièce semblait plongée dans l'obscurité. Il y avait bien quelques fenêtres gigantesques mais la lumière ne filtrait pas à l'intérieur : Peut-être parce qu'il faisait déjà nuit ?_

« Dormez bien, Princesse. Dès les prochains jours, vous serez avec moi pour voir la fin de l'Horoscopie. A partir de là, le monde renaîtra de ses cendres. »

_Il passa délicatement sa main droite gantée de noir sur la joue de la femme aux cheveux bleus, la caressant pendant quelques instants avant de se redresser et de quitter la chambre. Un petit cliquetis se fit entendre, signe qu'il venait de la fermer à clé._

« Les trois championnes vous attendent. »

« J'y vais tout de suite. Que l'armée se prépare et soit apte au combat. Enfin, qu'elle reste sur le qui-vive. Après la réunion, il se peut que la Meute se mette en chasse. »

« Comme vous le voudrez, Empereur ! Je vais de ce pas prévenir les soldats ! »

_Voilà une chose de faite. L'homme encapuchonné de vert et à la tenue noire se dirigea dans les couloirs, salué par différentes personnes avant de pénétrer dans une salle où trois femmes étaient déjà assises en l'attendant : Hela, Gylas et Irei._

« Empereur… Nous sommes prêtes à vous écouter. »

« Ca ne sera pas très long. Où en sont nos deux espions dans l'Horoscopie ? »

« Ils nous ont prévenus que l'une des générales les plus faibles était partie. Il y a aussi le fait qu'ils attendent vos ordres pour lancer l'attaque. »

« Dommage que nous n'avons pas d'êtres liés à l'eau, cela nous aurait été très utile. »

_L'Empereur s'installa à la place qui lui était réservé, posant ses deux coudes sur la table en observant les trois femmes. Gylas n'avait pas encore pris la parole tandis qu'Hela et Irei parlaient chacune après l'autre :_

« Qu'allons nous faire ? Vous vouliez nous voir, Empereur. Cela veut dire que vous avez une idée en tête ou je me trompe ? »

« Il est temps de lancer l'attaque sur l'Horoscopie. Par rapport à cette dernière, combien de membres infiltrés avons-nous ? »

« Difficile à dire, nous ne pouvons pas les compter mais il est évident que nous sommes bien installés dans l'Horoscopie. Si nous lançons une attaque de… »

« Gylas pense qu'il serait bon d'attaquer sur les deux fronts : De l'intérieur et de l'extérieur. Gylas se dit qu'avec ceci, l'Horoscopie n'existera plus pour très longtemps. »

« Gylas fait très bien de nous prévenir mais je pensais pareil de mon côté. »

« Ne vous disputez pas mesdemoiselles. Combien de jours nous faudra t-il pour disposer nos troupes près du quartier général de l'Horoscopie ? »

« Une demie semaine donc environ trois à quatre jours. »

_Hum… C'était ainsi alors ? Trois à quatre jours ? D'après ses informateurs : Danya et les autres n'allaient pas venir avant autant de temps. Est-ce que tout ceci était prédestiné ? Il n'y croyait pas vraiment mais il n'avait pas de soucis à se faire. Il se releva de sa chaise, signalant à Gylas et à Hela qu'elles devaient contacter les deux cheffes espionnes dans l'Horoscopie pour leur parler du plan qu'ils allaient mettre en place. Les deux femmes hochèrent la tête, partant de la pièce alors qu'il ne restait qu'Irei et lui. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses alla dire avec un ton légèrement amusé dans la voix :_

« Et bien… Cher Empereur, je vois qu'aujourd'hui, vous semblez être très en forme. Est-ce que c'est cette princesse qui vous met dans cet état ? »

« Irei… Ne sois pas irrespectueuse envers moi ou la princesse. Cette femme est très importante et nous accompagnera là où je le désire. »

« Ca serait très risqué. Qui dit qu'elle vous écoutera ? »

« J'irais la convaincre. Quand à toi, essayes de rester en vie. »

« Ah bon ? Et pourquoi cela ? »

_La jeune femme aux cheveux roses et au cache œil se leva à son tour, se dirigeant vers l'homme à la cape verte. Elle colla son corps contre lui avec tendresse et désir, passant ses mains sur son torse alors qu'il reprenait :_

« Tu le sais très bien. Alors restes en vie, c'est tout ce que je te demande. »

« Vous savez que vous êtes des plus mignons en parlant ainsi ? »

_Elle posa une main sur son masque noir, venant le retirer à moitié avec un grand sourire. Il n'y avait que les lèvres qui étaient visibles : Des lèvres qu'elle venait embrasser comme pour les dévorer. L'Empereur du Chaos se laissa faire, empoignant les deux fesses de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses en continuant le baiser. Elle était là pour lui… C'était ainsi._

« Et bien… Tu veux t'occuper de moi ce soir ? »

« J'ai un peu la migraine. Et puis, nous ne pouvons pas aller dans ma chambre. »

« Car la princesse dors là-bas ? Tu sais qui elle est réellement ? »

« Je ne suis pas stupide. Je sais très bien que son père est mort par nous. »

« Et est-ce qu'elle va mourir de nos mains ? »

_Il ne lui répondit pas, comme si il n'avait pas envie de lui dire ce qu'il pensait de tout ça. Elle lui remit correctement le masque, venant passer une main sur son entrejambe pour faire durcir ce qui se trouvait sous le tissu. Sa main gourmande s'infiltra même à l'intérieur du pantalon alors qu'elle serrait le sexe de l'Empereur._

« Et bien… Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas me répondre ? »

« Car tu connais très bien la réponse, Irei. Sinon, pourrais-je savoir ce que tu es en train de faire en ce moment même ? »

« Je m'offre simplement une sucrerie dont je raffole follement. Est-ce que je peux l'avoir ? »

_Il poussa un léger soupir en disant que oui. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher de toute façon. Il pointa la main droite vers la double porte, refermant la main complètement pour ne laisser sortir qu'un doigt. Si quelqu'un venait les déranger, il en payerait le prix. Irei s'était mise à genoux, s'occupant de lui avec envie comme à son habitude. Sans même qu'il lui demande, elle retirait son cache œil, dévoilant un œil entièrement blanc. Celui-ci s'était mis peu à peu à devenir entièrement rouge alors qu'elle se mettait au travail._

« Le sang de dragon qui est en toi… te permettra de survivre. »

« Ce sang que vous m'avez donné. Dire que j'ai souffert… »

« Tout le monde souffre, c'est pour cela que je suis là. Je veux anéantir cette souffrance. »

_Il était complètement durci dans la bouche d'Irei, celle-ci engloutissant une partie de son sexe entouré de poils noirs à la base. Il passait une main dans ses cheveux roses avant de pousser un petit gémissement. Quelques jets blancs s'écoulèrent dans la bouche d'Irei, s'écoulant de ses lèvres alors qu'elle souriait. Voilà qui avait été fait. Elle se redressa, remettant correctement le sexe de l'Empereur dans sa tenue noire avant de se calfeutrer contre lui. Celui-ci baissa le visage sous son masque noir, serrant avec plus d'insistance Irei. Ils devaient se préparer… pour dans quelques jours._

« Wekalose ? Que se passe t-il ? Tu m'as demandée de venir… »

« L'Empereur du Chaos nous a appelées, Oralin. »

« C'est donc le moment ? Il s'est enfin décidé ? »

« C'est exact. Il faut que nous prévenions nos membres… du moins, certains d'entre eux. N'est-ce pas, générale du Scorpion? »

_Un petit rire féminin de la part de Wekalose et un long bâton alla percuter le sol. Il était recouvert de feuilles à quelques centimètres de la pointe et la femme qui le tenait avait une chevelure verte comme les feuilles sur le bâton. L'autre femme avait une longue queue orange au bout de laquelle brûlait une petite flamme. Elle répondit :_

« Il faut que nous préparions le terrain pour l'Empereur du Chaos, générale du Sagittaire. »

« Les autres générales ne devraient même pas être au pouvoir. Elles n'ont pas réellement du sang de dragon en elles. NOUS… »

« Sommes les véritables dragonnes parmi elles. Nous méritons ces titres plus qu'elles. »

« C'est exact ! Bon, on se sépare. Je compte sur toi pour contacter la Meute lors de leur arrivée. Je m'en vais maintenant. »

_Quelques battements d'ailes de la part de Wekalose et celle-ci disparaissait dans le noir, seule la lumière de sa queue enflammée permettant d'y voir plus clair. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut au tour d'Oralin de se retirer. La fin de l'Horoscopie allait se faire de l'extérieur et de l'intérieur. Les plus faibles disparaîtront… et le monde pourra régner sous un nouveau joug : Celui de l'Empereur du Chaos, celui des dragons !_


	15. Chapitre 15 : Intérieur et extérieur

**Chapitre 15 : Intérieur et extérieur**

« Dans combien de temps seront-ils de retour ? »

« Dans environ quelques heures. »

« Ils ont… finalement réussi. Heureusement que vous avez de leurs nouvelles. »

« Je vais vous laisser, mademoiselle Testaline. »

_La femme aux cheveux bleus poussa un léger soupir de soulagement en voyant la soldate qui partait. Winy et les autres étaient revenues saines et sauves du royaume de Drakoni. Bizarrement, elle n'avait aucun détail sur ce qui s'était passé là-bas. Et d'après ses informateurs, aucune présence des membres de la Tétrarchie._

« Testaline… Quelle était la réponse alors ? »

« Ils seront bientôt là. Et vous ? Rien à signaler ? »

_Wekalose se trouvait devant Testaline, passant une main dans ses cheveux avec un léger sourire. Oh que si… Il y avait des choses à signaler mais ce n'était pas pour maintenant. Jouant un peu avec sa queue enflammée, elle alla lui dire :_

« Rien du tout, c'est le calme plat de notre côté. Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas… J'ai une mauvaise impression. »

« Ah bon ? Et comment ça ? Même si je ne suis pas vraiment en position de donner un conseil car je ne suis pas la générale du Verseau, je tiens à rappeler que je suis quand même aussi forte que les deux autres générales devant moi. »

« Je le sais très bien… Mais je n'arrive pas à l'exprimer clairement : J'ai comme… l'idée soudaine que tout va se jouer aujourd'hui. »

« Ah… Je ne suis pas aussi prévoyante que toi. Tu veux que j'appelle les autres ? »

« Non, non… Il n'y a pas besoin. Merci encore. »

_Mais de rien… Elle s'inclina respectueusement devant sa cheffe hiérarchique. Quelques instants plus tard, elle quitta la pièce avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, se dirigeant vers la sortie du domaine du Poisson. Il était temps de commencer le ménage dorénavant. Elle se dirigea vers le domaine du Scorpion, demandant à voir Oralin. Celle-ci l'invita à la suivre, les deux femmes marchant l'une à côté de l'autre._

« Est-ce qu'elles sont arrivées ? Il vaut mieux s'occuper d'elles le plus vite possible. »

« Elles attendent dans mon bureau. C'est encore mieux que prévu. Malheureusement, Winy n'est pas là comme tu le sais. Ca ne change pas grand-chose mais ça nous débarrasse facilement déjà de quelques personnes. J'espère pour toi que tu es sûre de ton coup : C'est maintenant ou jamais. Si tu te rates, on est mal barrées. »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Ca sera très simple ! Fais moi un peu confiance et tu verras bien ce que je veux dire par là. Ca sera vite fait, bien fait. »

_Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, les deux femmes ne s'adressant plus tandis qu'elles arrivaient devant une porte gardée par deux soldates. Celles-ci firent un petit sourire démoniaque aux générales, leur ouvrant la porte alors que deux femmes étaient assises sur des chaises. Deux femmes aux apparences liées à la végétation. L'une d'entre elles avait même quelques gros pétales roses autour des hanches._

« Et bien Oralin ? Pourquoi avoir demandé à ce que les générales de la végétation se réunissent dans ton bureau ? Tu as besoin de nous ? »

« Oui… Dommage que Winy ne soit pas là mais j'ai de bonnes nouvelles : Elle sera de retour dans la journée. Néanmoins, elle semble avoir été blessée pendant son séjour au royaume de Drakoni, c'est pourquoi je vous ai contactées. Moi-même ayant peu de temps, il faut que l'une d'entre vous se décide à devoir gérer le temple des Gémeaux pendant sa convalescence. »

_Winy ? Blessée ? Et bien…Ce royaume devait être plus que spécial pour réussir à mettre l'une des générales dans cet état. Les deux femmes se levèrent, remarquant finalement la présence de Wekalose dans la pièce. L'une d'entre elles alla dire :_

« Oralin… Je sais très bien que depuis quelques années, tu discutes souvent avec Wekalose mais quand même… C'est une réunion entre des membres de la partie végétale de l'Horoscopie. Même si tu es notre supérieure hiérarchique… »

« Ne t'en fais donc pas pour ça. Elle ne va pas rester très longtemps et elle repart. Wekalose, tu veux bien venir vers mon bureau s'il te plaît ? »

_La femme à la chevelure orangée émit un petit sourire en hochant la tête, accompagnant Oralin vers le bureau. Elle passa à côté des deux femmes sans rien dire ni faire, puis subitement, sa queue s'enflamma subitement, traçant un cercle de feu sur le sol en entourant les deux générales liées aux plantes. Celles-ci poussèrent un cri de surprise alors que Wekalose s'exclamait avec un grand rire :_

« Dommage mais c'en est terminé pour vous ! Dans ce monde, il faut éliminer les êtres les plus faibles ! Dans l'Horoscopie et la Meute, c'est la même chose ! Bye bye générale du Bélier et générale du Taureau ! »

_Elle ouvrit la bouche, faisant apparaître des crocs de dragon avant de les enfoncer dans la jugulaire de l'une des deux femmes pour la faire taire tandis que l'autre tentait de s'extirper des flammes. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître deux soldates :_

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! »

« Ah ! Allez vite prévenir les autres généraux ! Oralin et Wekalose… »

« Oh ? Ce n'est que ça… Il n'y a pas de quoi s'en faire alors. »

« Pas du tout même. Nous retournons à notre place. »

_Hein ? Comment ça ? Retourner à leur place ? Non… Non… Tout… Tout était déjà envahit de l'intérieur. Une griffe se planta au niveau de son cœur, l'extirpant d'un coup sec alors qu'elle tombait dans vie. L'Horoscopie… Ses générales… Etaient-elles réellement immortelles en fin de compte ? Rien n'était sûr maintenant._

« Voilà une bonne chose de faite. Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons pas prévenir les générales des domaines liés à l'eau, aucune d'entre nous ne peut leur donner réellement d'ordres. Pour les générales du feu… »

« Elles sont de même puissance que moi bien qu'elles n'ont pas véritablement du sang de dragon en elles. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre de risques inconsidérés. »

« Alors… C'en est terminé pour nous ? A l'heure actuelle ? »

« C'est exact. Préviens la Meute qu'elle peut lancer l'offensive quand elle le veut. »

_Oralin hocha la tête pour dire qu'elle allait le faire tout de suite, s'inclinant respectueusement devant sa supérieure hiérarchique avant de la laisser partir. Elle observa les deux cadavres avant de soupirer : Deux bouches ressemblant à celles des plantes carnivores firent leurs apparitions au niveau du sol, les dévorant sans ménagement. Wekalose quitta le bureau de la générale du scorpion, l'unique femme parmi les générales végétales à se trouver dans les niveaux supérieurs. Pourquoi cela ? Car elle était issue des dragons… Ce sang de dragon qui n'avait fait que réveiller celui déjà présent en elles. Héhéhé… Maintenant, il était temps de lancer l'assaut final vers l'Horoscopie !_

« Empereur du Chaos… Notre armée est prête. Les transmissions de l'Horoscopie nous signalent que leurs membres sont au courant. »

« Quel est l'ordre d'unité des deux armées ? »

« Nous sommes à environ cinq contre un. Nos chances de réussite sont très proches du 100%. Il est impossible pour nous de perdre. »

« Les statistiques et les pourcentages ne veulent rien dire. Elles seront bientôt de retour. Qu'une partie de l'armée se sépare et reste en retrait pour les attendre. »

« Empereur… De qui vous parlez ? »

« De celles dont on doit se méfier… Dont je dois me méfier. »

« Empereur du Chaos ! Nous sommes en attente de vos ordres ! »

_Irei avait mis un genou au sol, une main au cœur alors que l'autre tenait une épée serpent. Gylas et Hela étaient elles aussi à sur la même position : Gylas tenait deux cimeterres dans ses mains tandis qu'Hela avait sa double lame qui ressemblait plus à une double pince._

« Empereur… J'aimerais rester en retrait avec vous si cela ne vous dérange pas. »

« Je ne serais pas en retrait. Je vais moi-même me diriger dans l'Horoscopie. »

_Irei parue surprise et étonnée d'entendre ça de la part de l'Empereur. Lui ? Aller en avant ? Comment c'était possible ? Il n'avait donc pas peur de ce qu'il risquait ? Elle se redressa, s'apprêtant à prendre la parole mais ce fut Gylas qui parla en première :_

« Alors Gylas restera en arrière et accueillera les femmes du royaume de Drakoni. Gylas les a déjà rencontré alors Gylas n'a pas peur. »

« Soit… Je te fais confiance, Gylas. Irei et Hela, nous pouvons lancer l'attaque. »

« Vous ne voulez pas faire un discours avant ? »

_La femme aux cheveux rouges eut un grand sourire alors qu'il hochait la tête. Deux ailes apparurent dans son dos, deux ailes entièrement noires alors qu'il s'était mis à voler au-dessus du futur champ de bataille. Il était certain que l'Horoscopie le voyait aussi._

« Membres de la Meute, je ne ferais pas un long discours car cela n'est pas dans mes habitudes. Nous sommes devant le bastion de l'Horoscopie, nos ennemis. Aujourd'hui sera le jour où l'Horoscopie disparaîtra en intégralité et où le règne de la Meute s'installera. Nous sommes enfin à portée de la victoire qui nous est due. Moi-même prendrais le commandement de l'armée qui va envahir le bastion. Pourquoi cela ? Car nul ne peut se prétendre Empereur si il ne participe pas au combat qui mènera son peuple à la victoire car oui… Vous êtes mon peuple et je suis votre souverain. Nous avons dépassé les pathétiques règles établies par l'Horoscopie. Nous sommes tous égaux et c'est cela qui fera notre force. Que la Meute s'abatte et dévore les membres de l'Horoscopie ! CHARGEZ ! »

_Il désigna d'une main le premier bâtiment : Celui du domaine du Bélier. La Meute poussa un cri à l'unisson, chaque homme, chaque femme, chaque être s'élançant en direction du bâtiment alors que l'Empereur atterrissait sur le sol, devant Irei et Hela._

« Et bien… Encore un magnifique et court discours. Vous voulez bien nous suivre ? Je pense que nos espions à l'intérieur ont déjà commencé à faire le ménage pendant vos paroles. »

« Héhéhé… Qui aurait pu croire qu'un jour, cela arriverait ? »

_Hela rigolait toute seule, observant Irei et puis l'Empereur. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses grinça des dents avant de prendre le bras de l'Empereur du Chaos, Hela disant :_

« Oh, ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas te le voler. De toute façon, il ne m'intéresse pas plus que ça. La seule chose que j'admire chez lui, c'est ses paroles et son charisme… et non pas sa paire de couilles comme toi. »

« Non mais tu veux te battre ?! »

_Hela éclata de rire alors qu'Irei relevait déjà son cache œil pour s'apprêter à donner une leçon à celle-ci. Néanmoins, l'Empereur du Chaos l'immobilisa, ne prononçant aucune parole avant de désigner la double porte devant eux. Celle-ci venait de s'effondrer et déjà quelques corps s'entassaient… Des membres de la Meute en moins. D'un pas lent mais certain, il s'avança en direction du temple du Bélier : Le premier qui allait tomber… Maintenant… Tout allait s'effondrer autour de lui._


	16. Chapitre 16 : De retour pour les arrêter

**Chapitre 16 : De retour pour les arrêter**

« Grande sœur… Tes blessures… »

_La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs était presque en larmes tandis que Winy passait une main délicate dans ses cheveux. Elle avait de nombreux bandages autour du corps mais elle ne semblait pas souffrir. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'elles marchaient et se déplaçaient, l'Horoscopie n'étant plus qu'une question d'heures mais bon… Relia restait inquiète._

« Relia… Relia… Relia… Je t'ai pourtant signalée que ce n'était pas grave. »

« Mais mais mais… Et si ça avait été plus dangereux ? »

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Je ne peux pas mourir aussi facilement. »

« Mourir ? Pourtant, je vous croyais les égales de moi ou de… Remye ? »

_Danya s'était tournée vers Winy, la regardant de ses yeux bleus. Elle attendait une réponse de cette dernière à ce sujet. Ainsi… L'Horoscopie n'était donc pas si immortelle que ça ? Enfin bon… Les dragons du royaume de Drakoni ne semblaient pas l'être aussi. Winy hocha la tête calmement, prenant la parole doucement :_

« Comme tu as pu le remarquer, nous ne sommes pas insensibles à la douleur. En fait, nous ne sommes pas immortelles mais simplement, notre corps se stoppe à notre âge où celui-ci est le plus puissant, c'est-à-dire vingt ans. Nous avons la jeunesse éternelle mais point d'immortalité, c'est là toute la nuance. Rien ne nous empêche de mourir et même si cela fait plusieurs siècles que nous gérons l'Horoscopie, cela est tout simplement du au fait que nous n'avions jamais rencontré d'ennemi nous causant trop de problèmes. »

« Reste donc en arrière lors des prochains combats. »

« Si je dois me battre, je le ferais, Danya. Tu n'es pas ma supérieure. »

_Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Enfin… Elle savait très bien qu'elle était aussi soucieuse que Relia au sujet de ses blessures mais ce n'était rien de bien alarmant. Elle n'allait pas mourir d'une minute à l'autre non plus hein ? De plus, le sang de dragon permettait à la jeune femme de soigner ses entailles plus rapidement que la moyenne. Danya s'arrêta subitement, mettant une main sur le côté pour leur dire de faire de même. Mylidie demanda :_

« Il y a un problème ? Pourquoi tu… »

« Chut. Je sens une présence non loin de nous. Nous sommes proches de l'Horoscopie non ? »

« C'est exact mais où est le … »

_Elle lui demanda une nouvelle fois de se taire avant de disparaître dans le sol. Quelques instants après, elle transforma ses deux mains en griffes noires avant de les pointer en direction de… Mariali ?! La femme aux cheveux bleus poussa un petit cri de surprise en se redressant. Elle était cachée derrière un gigantesque rocher et parue aussi surprise que Danya de la voir ici. Comment… ça se faisait ? Mylidie et les autres arrivèrent rapidement pour voir ce qui s'était passé avant de crier de joie pour le cas de Mylidie. Elle semblait si heureuse d'avoir retrouvée Mariali._

« Comment ça se fait que vous étiez là, Mariali ? »

« Hein ? Euh… Est-ce que vous pouvez me lâcher… Mylidie ? »

« Oups. Dé…Désolée… C'est simplement que… vous êtes la dernière parente d'Erol et donc je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive de mal. »

_Elle relâcha l'étreinte qu'elle faisait à Mariali, celle-ci prenant une profonde respiration en se disant que Mylidie était bien gentille mais quand même… Enfin, elle devait lui répondre. Elle se positionna devant le groupe des six femmes avant de dire :_

« L'Empereur du Chaos m'a dit de rester ici… et de ne pas bouger. »

« L'Empereur du Chaos ? Tu l'as vu ?! Il est où ?! »

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire… à son sujet. Il me semble si… bizarre. »

« Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? »

« Je n'arrive pas à le considérer comme un ennemi même si… Ah… »

_Elle s'était mise à rougir comme une enfant : Cela faisait depuis tellement d'années qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie une telle chose que maintenant… Elle était confuse. Danya et Mylidie l'observèrent sans rien dire, attendant qu'elle reprenne la parole._

« Oups… Je m'égare, pardonnez moi. Comment dire… L'Empereur du Chaos vient de lancer une attaque vers l'Horoscopie il y a moins d'une heure. »

« COMMENT CA ?! »

_Relia s'écria de toutes ses forces, se mettant à courir pour quitter cet endroit. Pas de temps à perdre ! Winy l'arrêta avec quelques lianes, reprenant d'une voix calme… enfin, une voix qui tentait de cacher l'inquiétude qu'elle avait :_

« Calmons nous. L'Horoscopie ne tombera pas… »

« Sauf si des générales se retournent contre elle. C'est ce que l'Empereur du Chaos m'a signalé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi… il me l'a dit. Il me parlait de dragons… Il me parlait que notre race doit prendre le contrôle du monde… non pas pour le diriger… mais pour le recréer et lui permettre de vivre en harmonie sans ses règles. »

« Notre race ? Est-ce que cela veut dire que l'Empereur est… »

« Je crois que oui… C'est un être issu du royaume de Drakoni. »

_Un dragon… comme eux ? Ca allait rendre la tâche bien plus difficile. Winy murmura pour elle-même quelques paroles, poussant un gémissement de douleur avant de se mettre en route sans se soucier des autres. Mariali craqua ses deux mains : Elle avait maintenant son ancienne tenue mais recousue correctement… et sa poitrine était entièrement camouflée : Un petit détail que l'Empereur avait voulu caché pour ne pas trop en montrer aux autres._

« Je viens avec vous ! Qu'importe ce que l'Empereur a dit, je ne peux pas rester là. »

« Est-ce que vous avez des sentiments pour l'Empereur ? »

_Subitement, elle s'était mise à rougir encore plus, balbutiant :_

« Ne dites… Ne dites pas de bêtises ! Je veux simplement que cette guerre stupide s'arrête au plus tôt possible, voilà tout ! Allons y maintenant au lieu de perdre du temps ! »

_Elle fit apparaître deux ailes bleues dans son dos, rappelant son statut de dragonne avant de signaler qu'elle partait en avant. Des lianes l'arrêtèrent subitement, comme pour Relia tandis que Winy murmurait lentement :_

« Nous restons unies. Ne prenez pas de risques inconsidérés. Déjà que… »

« Je suis au courant pour mon père. Je reprendrais le flambeau mais il faut arrêter la Meute avant. Je dois l'arrêter… tout simplement. »

_Hum… Elle cachait difficilement ses sentiments. L'Empereur du Chaos lui avait tapé dans l'œil mais Danya ne disait rien. Elle n'avait rien à dire de toute façon. Ce n'était pas à elle de parler de ça : Qu'elle sache, elle aussi était tombée amoureuse d'une personne qu'elle ne pensait pas réellement aimer. Les sept femmes se réunirent, se mettant en course pour rejoindre le bastion de l'Horoscopie._

_Dès qu'elles furent arrivées, Danya poussa rapidement Winy et Relia, les deux femmes tombant au loin au sol. Quelques instants après, un puissant souffle de feu passa à l'endroit où elles se trouvaient. Des morceaux de métal tombèrent tout autour des sept femmes, chacune faisant de nombreux pas pour les éviter alors qu'un cercle de feu se dessinait :_

« Gylas vous attendait. Gylas est vraiment contente de vous retrouver. »

« Gylas me fatigue… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Gylas doit vous empêcher simplement de continuer. L'Horoscopie est derrière Gylas… et des soldats accompagnent Gylas. »

_Ah oui… Il y avait quand même quatre à cinq cents soldats derrière elle… et ils étaient lourdement armés. Certains utilisaient des armes oui… D'autres utilisaient leurs pouvoirs de métis comme des griffes, des queues, des cornes. Vami et Sizé se positionnèrent devant les cinq autres femmes, la femme aux cheveux verts et à lunettes disant :_

« Bon… Je vais créer des ultrasons… A partir de là, vous passerez à travers les soldats. Ils seront certainement sonnés et donc, il n'y aura problème pour traverser ces derniers. Quand à Sizé, elle va retenir Gylas le plus longtemps possible. »

« On vous fait confiance… Bon… On commence maintenant ! »

« Gylas n'apprécie pas ce que vous complotez entre femmes. Gylas annoncer à tous les soldats d'attaquer ! »

« Pas avant que je m'en occupe ! »

_Vami demanda à Sizé de reculer, des ailes d'insecte apparaissant dans son dos. Lentement puis soudainement très rapidement, ses ailes disparurent à cause de la vitesse effectuée. Les soldats commencèrent à se tenir les oreilles, hurlant de douleur alors que Sizé se retournait pour parler aux cinq femmes :_

« Allez y avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! »

« Gylas n'aime pas ce bruit. Gylas déteste vraiment cela. Gylas t'ordonne d'arrêter ! »

« Dans tes rêves ma pauvre fille ! Sizé ! Retiens là ! »

_La jeune femme aux cheveux serpentés de bleu tendit ses deux mains vers Gylas, une dizaine de lianes bleues fonçant vers elle pour l'immobiliser. Malheureusement, une bonne partie se consumait déjà par les flammes mais à chaque fois, de nouvelles apparaissaient. Vami continuait ses ultrasons tandis que Danya criait aux autres de bouger._

« Mariali, tu peux en prendre combien avec toi ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? De personne ? Une dans chaque main je dirais. »

« Alors prend Relia et Winy ! Je m'occupe de Mylidie ! »

_Si elles tentaient de traverser l'armée par la terre, elles risqueraient d'être prises dans les ultrasons alors autant utiliser la voie des airs ! Un dernier regard vers Sizé et Vami et les cinq femmes décollaient. Danya prenait Mylidie en la serrant contre elle alors que Mariali portait Winy sur son dos et Relia dans ses bras. Les cinq femmes passèrent au-dessus des armées, des têtes se levant. Certains tentèrent même de l'attaquer mais s'arrêtèrent en ayant mal au crâne. Finalement, elles arrivèrent devant la double porte faite de métal dorée. Celle-ci était ouverte, sortie de ses gongs._

« Ils sont déjà l'intérieur. »

« Il faut se diriger tout de suite vers le Temple du Poisson. Si Testaline est en danger, alors l'Horoscopie risque d'avoir de sérieux problèmes. »

« Testaline sait se battre… que cela soit avec des armes ou alors à mains nues. C'est pour cela qu'elle est la plus forte des générales. »

« Mylidie… Tu es là depuis seulement quelques années. Sans vouloir te manquer de respect, je connais très bien Testaline et je sais qu'elle est capable de résister… mais pas indéfiniment. Nous devons nous dépêcher. »

_Voir Winy de plus en plus inquiète restait quelque chose d'assez surprenant. Les cinq femmes pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du bastion. Direction le temple du Bélier !_


	17. Chapitre 17 : Entassement de morts

**Chapitre 17 : Entassement de morts**

« Sizé… Je n'arriverais plus à tenir très longtemps… Je suis désolée… »

« Ca ne fait rien… Moi aussi, mes lianes ne peuvent la contenir plus de quelques secondes. »

_Les ailes de Vami s'arrêtèrent de bouger à toute vitesse, la jeune femme poussant un soupir en gémissant de douleur. Cela faisait bien cinq minutes qu'elle faisait cela et elle regarda l'armée devant elle et Sizé. Une partie des soldats était tombée au sol, leurs oreilles laissant s'écouler du sang alors qu'ils avaient de l'écume aux lèvres. Les ultrasons avaient été tellement puissants qu'ils en étaient morts. D'autres continuaient de se tenir la tête, certains ayant été jusqu'à se couper les deux oreilles pour ne plus subir les ultrasons._

Quand à Gylas… Celle-ci faisait disparaître les racines à chaque fois qu'elle arrivait mais plus le temps passait et plus les flammes l'entourant prenaient de l'ampleur. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés avant qu'elle ne les rouvre, une vague de flammes venant consumer tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle à cinq mètres y compris les soldats trop proches d'elle.

« Gylas en a vraiment assez des deux femmes. Gylas va vous éliminer et continuer sa mission pour ne pas avoir à l'échouer. »

« Sizé… Tu sais que ça s'annonce très mal ? »

« Car elle semble être l'une des cheffes de la Meute ? On n'a pas à s'en faire… De toute façon, dès l'instant où elles sont parties, notre but n'était pas de gagner … »

_Elle fit apparaître de nouvelles racines autour d'elle, formant comme un cocon qui ne montrait que son visage. La même chose était en train de se faire autour de Vami mais celle-ci fit un petit saut en hauteur, s'envolant légèrement en reprenant :_

« Mais de faire que ce combat dure le plus longtemps possible. »

« Gylas ordonne aux soldats derrière de partir à la recherche des autres femmes ! »

« Tu peux toujours rêver ! Je leur en empêcherais ! »

_Et dire qu'elle avait déjà du mal à voler… AH ! Qu'importe ! Ses ailes se mirent à bourdonner rapidement, des lames d'air sortant de ces dernières pour venir trancher et décapiter net les nombreux soldats qui reculaient pour poursuivre Danya et les autres. Gylas fit quelques petits sauts sur place, reprenant la parole :_

« Gylas n'aime pas lorsque ses adversaires volent alors Gylas va faire redescendre son adversaire. Gylas préfère combattre au sol. »

_Subitement, elle s'était mise à sauter à une hauteur prodigieuse, arrivant au niveau de Vami qui était surprise de voir une telle chose. Cette femme… l'avait rejointe rien qu'avec la force de ses jambes ?! La main droite de Gylas s'enflamma complètement, venant frapper Vami au visage pour la faire atterrir avec violence au sol, juste à l'endroit où se trouvait Sizé. Les deux femmes se percutèrent, un nuage de poussière se soulevant en même temps que de nombreux éclats de roche. Vami avait ses lunettes brisées tandis que des blessures apparaissaient sur son visage. Du côté de Sizé, celle-ci avait son bras droit cassé, ayant amortie la chute de Vami. Quand aux soldats, refroidis un peu par les flammes de Gylas, ils se dirigeaient maintenant vers les deux femmes, certains ayant des fusils ou des pistolets. Rapidement, Sizé fit apparaître une sphère de lianes bleues autour d'elle et Vami, les deux femmes se parlant avec lenteur :_

« Nous ne sommes pas capables d'avoir le sang de dragon en nous… »

« Mais ce n'était pas pour ça que nous nous sommes battues… »

« Nous sommes devenues plus fortes rien qu'avec nos entraînements… »

« Certaines ont des facilités pour être des cheffes et obtenir ce qu'elles veulent… »

« Mais ça ne sera jamais notre cas ! »

« Nos pouvoirs sont issus de nos ancêtres ! »

_Les lianes bleues se retirèrent alors que des balles fusaient vers elles. Leurs yeux étaient devenus étrangement blancs…Avant que les balles n'arrivent au contact, des pans entiers de pierre se soulevèrent, parant les balles tandis que Gylas atterrissait au sol. Qu'est-ce que les deux femmes manigançaient ? Les pierres furent en train de léviter au-dessus du sol, la jeune femme à la chevelure de flamme ne comprenant pas comment une telle chose était possible. Pourtant, elles n'étaient pas capables d'avoir des pouvoirs psychiques non ?! Les pierres volèrent dans tous les sens, certaines bien plus grosses que d'autres, écrasant complètement une bonne partie des soldats. L'armée était mise en déroute… seulement par ces deux femmes ?! La queue enflammée de Gylas s'allongea alors qu'elle s'écriait :_

« GYLAS NE PEUT PAS VOUS LAISSER FAIRE ! »

_Elle disparue de la vue des deux femmes, celles-ci continuant leur massacre sur les soldats. Des cinq ou six cents qui étaient restés en arrière, ils n'étaient plus que quelques dizaines. Les rochers les écrasaient inexorablement sans qu'ils ne puissent se défendre et cela malgré le fait que certains d'entre eux étaient liés à la pierre. Gylas arriva à la hauteur des deux femmes, ses yeux bouillonnant de rage :_

« GYLAS VA VOUS ARRÊTER MAINTENANT ! »

« Non… Malheureusement… Tu as perdu. »

« Et nous aussi… En guerre, il n'y a jamais de vainqueur. »

_Le sol s'était mis à trembler sous les trois femmes, Gylas empoignant Vami et Sizé pour commencer à les brûler au niveau des bras. Deux murs de pierre sortirent du sol, les deux femmes émettant un grand sourire à Gylas alors que leurs yeux redevenaient normaux. Est-ce qu'elles avaient eu cette intention depuis le début ?! Les deux murs se rapprochèrent puis allèrent se refermer sur les femmes, les compressant complètement jusqu'à les écraser. Des craquements se firent entendre alors que du sang se mettait à s'écouler à travers le maigre espace entre les deux murs. Les quelques rares membres de la Meute regardèrent le spectacle avant de commencer à s'enfuir. Au moins… Ils ne seraient plus un problème._

« Grande sœur ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Tu as mal au crâne ?! »

_Winy venait de tituber en avant, Relia la rattrapant alors que la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns se tenait la tête. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Elle avait eu subitement froid, sans réellement comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Elle quitta les bras de Relia, disant :_

« J'ai eu un petit moment… d'abandon. Je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer. »

« Alors ne regarde pas ce qui se trouve… devant nous. »

_Comment ça ? Elle ouvrit ses yeux verts pour observer les alentours. Des corps… D'innombrables corps étaient déposés les uns sur les autres, certains n'avaient plus de bras, d'autres de têtes, les murs étaient recouverts de sang et de morceaux de chair. Tout cela était horrible… bien plus horrible à regarder qu'à faire._

« Dépêchons nous… Nous devons nous rendre au temple du Poisson le plus rapidement possible. J'espère que les autres généraux vont bien. »

« Je ne me fais pas d'illusions là-dessus. »

_Danya avait dit ça d'une voix lente, s'adressant à Winy. Elle avait un visage sérieux, lui signalant qu'elle ne pensait pas véritablement que tous pouvaient s'en sortir. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait aucun membre de la Meute car ils étaient sûrement en train d'avancer mais il valait mieux ne pas se faire d'illusions au sujet des générales. _

_Les cinq femmes se dirigèrent dans le complexe qui permettait de passer d'un temple à un autre mais malheureusement, celui-ci était hors service. Plus de courant dans la machine, chose gênante si elles voulaient se déplacer rapidement. Danya eut un petit rire, faisant apparaître de l'électricité en disant :_

« Installez vous. Ca risque d'être très rapide ! »

« Qu'est-ce… ATTENDS UN PEU ! »

_Mylidie criait mais Danya plaça ses deux mains sur le moteur de la machine, les quatre autres femmes hurlant de surprise alors qu'elles étaient transportées à travers les différents domaines. Celui du Taureau, des Gémeaux, tous les domaines qu'elles voyaient étaient parsemés de nombreux cadavres, que cela soit ceux des soldats de la Meute ou alors du personnel de l'Horoscopie. Malheureusement, aucune trace des générales. Elles arrivèrent finalement au domaine du Poisson et devant la double porte se trouvaient deux à trois cents membres de la Meute ainsi que des soldats de l'Horoscopie. Danya s'écria :_

« Que tous les membres de l'Horoscopie se couchent au sol MAINTENANT ! »

_Une longue lame faite de glace apparue au bout des deux mains de Danya, s'allongeant comme pour ressembler à une paire de ciseaux. En fait, c'était même ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle croisa ses deux mains et ses longues lames, bien plus longues alors qu'une partie des personnes devant elle tombait au sol. Quelques secondes après, la majeure partie des corps encore debout n'avait plus de tête. Les rares soldats de la Meute qui s'étaient couchés avec les autres levèrent les mains pour dire qu'ils abandonnaient le combat alors que Danya émettait un grand sourire sadique :_

« Et bien voilà… Je préfère ça… Je n'aime pas que l'on dérange ou mette du bordel dans cet endroit. Que les membres de l'Horoscopie s'occupent de faire prisonnier ceux de la Meute. Où est Testaline et les autres générales ? »

« Elles… Elles sont dans la salle du conseil ! Elles tentent de défendre cet endroit à tout prix ! Vous devriez les aider ! Je crois que… Wekalose et Oralin nous ont trahies. »

_HEIN ?! Des générales qui trompent les autres ?! Winy s'était mise à courir à toute allure : Comment c'était possible ?! Comment ces deux générales pouvaient… faire ça ?! Elles étaient ensemble depuis des siècles voir plus ! C'était… C'était impossible que les générales se trahissent entre elles ! C'était impossible ! Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire ! Elle traversa le domaine du Poisson, suivie par les autres femmes. Elle poussa un hurlement strident, tombant à genoux en voyant deux cadavres, se mettant à pleurer :_

« Elizia… Elizia… et… Sali… Elles… »

« Oh… Tiens, voilà la dernière de tes sous-fifres qui se ramènent, Oralin. »

« Tant mieux… Et elle est déjà blessée, ça sera bien plus simple. »

_Les deux générales renégates se tenaient au milieu du couloir qui menait à la salle du conseil. Wekalose avait eu la bonne idée de garder les cadavres avec elle au cas où et visiblement, cela semblait fonctionner parfaitement. Winy était en larmes, murmurant :_

« Nous… nous connaissions depuis… des siècles… Les autres… étaient éphémères… A nous douze… Nous étions comme une famille… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? »

« Nous ? Une famille ? Et puis quoi encore. Nous sommes réellement des dragonnes comparées à vous toutes qui ne sont que des ersatz. Obtenir le sang de dragon pour réveiller notre véritable potentiel, voilà ce qu'il en était depuis le début. »

« Vous… Vous n'avez jamais… J'ai tout… perdu en devenant une générale… Ma famille… Mes amies… qui vieillissaient alors que je restais jeune… »

« Allons, arrêtes ton mélodrame. Comme si nous étions liées par quelque chose à la base. »

« NOUS ETIONS TOUTES SOUDEES ! »

« Mais tu vas la fermer ta gueule ?! Si tu les aime tant que ça tes copines, tu vas aller les rejoindre dans l'autre monde ! »

_Wekalose fit flamboyer sa queue, ouvrant la bouche pour créer un souffle de feu et anéantir Winy. Comme celle-ci était éloignée par rapport aux quatre autres personnes, le temps qu'elles arrivent, il serait déjà trop tard. Wekalose fut subitement projetée en arrière avec Oralin, de l'eau les ayant percutées à toute vitesse. Mylidie se positionna devant Winy, ses manches relevées. Deux mains gantées couleur crème étaient visibles alors que son masque bleu… s'était fissuré ? Des larmes s'en écoulaient. Impardonnable… C'était impardonnable._


	18. Chapitre 18 : LPdD

**Chapitre 18 : La puissance d'une dragonne**

« Tsss ! Voilà la prodigieuse Mylidie ! »

« On aurait du en terminer avec toi dès le jour où tu es venue ! »

« Ca vous plaît ? Est-ce que vous êtes conscientes ce que vous venez de faire ? Est-ce que l'Empereur du Chaos se trouve derrière cette porte ? »

« Oh… Pas seulement lui mais aussi nos deux championnes ! L'une d'entre elles fait particulièrement peur avec son cache-œil. »

« IREI ! IREI EST ICI ?! »

_Les cheveux blancs de Danya s'étaient levés légèrement alors que Wekalose éclata de rire en l'observant. Elle hocha la tête d'un air positif tandis qu'Oralin reprenait :_

« Mais pour ça, il faudra déjà réussir à nous passer. »

« Il suffit juste de vous tuer ? Je m'en oc… »

_Danya s'était avancée mais Mylidie lui bloqua le passage d'une main, se mettant à genoux en caressant les cheveux de Winy. Les générales… Elles étaient toutes réunies… travaillant main dans la main. Même si Winy ne le montrait jamais… Même si… La jeune femme aux yeux verts n'était pas capable de s'exprimer correctement, elle aussi avait des sentiments._

« Donc… Pour vous… Toutes les relations crées pendant des siècles n'étaient que du vent ? »

« Tu es peut-être au service de Testaline mais tu es drôlement lente à comprendre ! »

« Non… C'était simplement pour être sûre de bien avoir entendue. Mes oreilles ne m'ont pas trompée. Je vais donc… devoir… »

« Devoir faire quoi ? Nous tuer ? Nous sommes de véritables dragonnes ! »

_Elle tendit ses deux mains gantées, créant deux puissants jets d'eau qui allèrent les frapper de plein fouet. Wekalose cria de douleur alors qu'Oralin gémissait sans plus. Les deux femmes étaient plaquées contre le mur alors que Mylidie reprenait d'une voix calme :_

« Véritables dragonnes ? Vous n'avez aucune ressemblance avec les êtres merveilleux que j'ai pu voir dans le royaume de Drakoni. Vous êtes bien loin d'être leurs égales. »

« Tsss… Et toi ?! Attend un peu que… »

_Oralin fit tournoyer sa lance, arrêtant les jets d'eau alors que Wekalose tombait au sol, reprenant son souffle sans avoir terminée sa phrase. Mylidie continuait de pleurer, ne pouvant réellement expliquer ce qui lui arrivait. Voir Winy comme ça… lui faisait comprendre à quel point les personnes comme elle, pouvaient être tristes. Mais surtout… Savoir que Wekalose et Oralin n'avaient pas hésitées un seul instant à les tromper, elle ainsi que les autres générales… Elle n'arrivait pas à…_

« ATTENTION MYLIDIE ! »

_Un puissant souffle de feu était sorti de la bouche de Wekalose, celle-ci éclatant de rire alors que Mylidie était recouverte par les flammes. L'adolescente n'avait pas bouger un seul instant alors que les autres femmes s'étaient reculées, Relia emportant Winy avec elle. Lorsque les flammes disparurent, Mylidie était entourée d'une sphère aqueuse. Seul le bas de la robe bleue qu'elle portait pour camoufler son corps complètement s'était consumé, laissant apparaître le bout des jambes de l'adolescente ainsi que ses pieds, ceux-ci étant nus mais à l'intérieur de sandales dorées qui laissaient voir la majeure partie des pieds. Il n'y avait plus aucune imperfection, plus aucune croûte… C'était même l'inverse… Rien qu'à les voir, ils semblaient d'une douceur infinie._

« Est-ce… c'est tout ce que vous avez ? Je ne serais… plus gentille… »

« Co… Comment c'est possible ? Tu es pourtant… »

« Tu ne peux pas résister à ses flammes ! Tu devrais quand même être blessée malgré le fait que tu es d'un domaine aqueux ! Enfin… Tu n'es pas comme nous ! Tu n'as pas eu le sang de dragon ! Tu as perdu contre Testaline ! »

« Et alors ? En quoi cela change ? Je vais me débarrasser de vous deux dès maintenant. Qui est celle qui a tuées Elizia et Sali ? »

« C'est moi et où est le problème ?! Des sacrifices, il y en aura toujours ! Les dragons régneront sur ce monde ! L'Empereur nous aidera à reprendre notre place ! »

« Tu es complètement folle… Adieu. »

_De l'eau se formait derrière Mylidie, prenant la forme d'un magnifique dragon chinois, long de plusieurs mètres et au regard rubis. Wekalose recula légèrement, un peu apeurée par la situation tandis qu'Oralin s'éloignait d'elle. Le dragon ouvrit la bouche, poussant un cri inexistant bien que la jeune femme aux cheveux orangés s'était mise à trembler._

« Pour… Pourquoi tu es… capable… »

« Vous parliez de véritables dragonnes… J'en suis une… contrairement à vous. Je suis issue du royaume de Drakoni, mes défunts parents font partie de la lignée des Milenius. Peut-être n'avez-vous jamais entendu parler de tout ça… et cela m'importe peu. Mais contrairement à vous… Je ne pense pas du mal de mes camarades, je ne joue pas avec leurs sentiments. Que ça soit vous ou l'Empereur du Chaos, je vous arrêterais tous. »

« Attends… Attends un peu… Je… »

_Adieu la vanité de celle qui se prétendait supérieure aux autres. La femme aux cheveux orange hurla de toutes ses forces alors que le dragon constitué d'eau venait la dévorer. Du sang vola dans le couloir, Mylidie se protégeant pour éviter de le recevoir, seule sa robe bleue recevant les taches de sang. Le corps sans vie de Wekalose tomba au sol, sans vie, la femme ayant des yeux exorbités par la terreur alors qu'Oralin… avait complètement disparue ? Relia cria à Mylidie de faire attention alors que la femme à la chevelure verte apparaissait devant elle, la pointe de son arme dirigée vers son cœur. Mylidie l'arrêta subitement, l'immobilisant en maintenant l'arme à quelques centimètres :_

« Wekalose est morte car elle ne s'attendait pas à autant de résistance. Ca ne sera pas mon cas ! Tu ne peux rien contre moi ! Tu es du domaine de l'eau alors que je suis issue du domaine des plantes ! Je suis la plus forte des générales de ces domaines et de loin ! »

« Tu as terminé avec cette histoire ? »

« Tu n'es même pas inquiète alors que les éléments sont contre toi ? »

_Si c'était la seule chose qui importait Oralin, alors elle n'avait pas à s'en faire. Le masque bleue recommença à se fissurer : Plus Mylidie utilisait sa puissance, plus le masque était sur le point de s'éclater. Soudainement, l'adolescente tira sur l'arme, la faisant voler en arrière._

« Tu vas disparaître avec Wekalose. Pour vous, il n'y a pas de pardon. »

« Qu'est-ce que… »

_D'où lui venait cette force prodigieuse ?! Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de retenir son arme que celle-ci avait quittée ses bras. La main droite gantée de Mylidie lui empoigna le bras, la soulevant au-dessus du sol alors qu'elle reprenait :_

« Essaye de voir où vous avez fait erreur. Adieu. »

_Oralin se retrouva au-dessus de Mylidie, l'adolescente créant un pic de glace au bout de sa main droite, celle-ci se plantant dans le corps de la jeune femme aux cheveux verts. Il la traversa sans difficultés, Oralin crachant du sang sur le masque bleu fissuré alors qu'elle hoquetait de colère, tentant de dire dans un dernier souffle :_

« Les dragons… Les dragons vaincront ! L'Empereur… »

« L'Empereur tombera… et ira vous rejoindre. Je m'en chargerais personnellement. »

_Un pic de glace se forma au bout de sa main droite, traversant la gorge d'Oralin pour la tuer finalement. Sans même une once de remords, elle jeta le corps d'Oralin sur le côté, les deux pics se brisant en restant logés en elle. Bien qu'avec un peu de crainte, Danya s'approcha de Mylidie. Pour une surprise… C'en était une… Mylidie… venait de tuer deux générales sans aucun souci… deux générales parmi les plus puissantes. Wekalose était du même niveau de puissance que les deux femmes après elle._

« Mylidie… Mais tu trembles ? Tu n'es pas… »

« Je déteste tuer. Je déteste vraiment… mais il n'y avait pas d'autres choix ! »

_Danya posa une main sur son épaule, tentant de la faire s'arrêter de trembler. C'est vrai qu'elle… n'avait que dix-sept ans et que contrairement à Erol, elle n'était pas habituée à tuer des personnes. C'était même à se demander si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle tuait quelqu'un. Sincèrement, elle espérait que ce n'était pas le cas. Maintenant que les deux renégates étaient mortes, elles pouvaient continuer à avancer._

La double porte de la salle de réunion s'ouvrit sous leurs mains, laissant voir un spectacle des plus désastreux. Plusieurs femmes étaient couchées au sol, nageant dans leur sang et pris de soubresauts. Elles n'étaient pas mortes mais cela n'allait pas tarder. Winy poussa un cri en reconnaissant l'une d'entre elles, Talei… Talei était allongée au sol ! Elle… Elle était déjà morte puisqu'elle ne bougeait plus.

« Oh ? Encore de la visite ? Je pensais que le message était bien passé. »

« Vraiment… Ces générales ne sont bonnes à rien. A force de rester dans leurs bureaux, elles ne savent même plus se battre. Les mœurs ont changé en plusieurs siècles ! »

_Danya fut pris d'un frisson en entendant la seconde voix. Irei… Irei était là ! Assise sur la table de la salle de réunion, la jeune femme aux boucles roses émettant un petit sourire en la regardant. D'un geste lent, elle passa une main sur son cache œil, désignant Danya du doigt pour lui dire qu'elle aussi ne l'avait pas oubliée durant toute ces années._

« Qui est la femme qui a pris le cadavre de mon fils ?! QUI L'A PRIS ?! »

_Le sol s'était mis à trembler alors que la colère de Mariali montait, la femme aux cheveux bleus étant restée parfaitement calme durant les précédents combats mais maintenant… Elle n'allait plus se retenir. Danya murmura :_

« La femme aux cheveux roses… C'est elle… MAIS… »

_Elle arrêta Mariali avant même qu'elle ne se jette sur elle, des fissures apparaissant sur les murs et le marbre, les cheveux blancs de Danya lévitant alors qu'elle souriait :_

« C'est à MOI de m'occuper d'elle ! Elle est aussi coupable que Remye sur ce coup ! Vouloir retirer un cadavre de son cercueil… »

« On parle de mon FILS… MON… FILS ! Ne te met pas en travers de mon chemin ! »

« Ne vous énervez pas pour moi, je peux facilement m'occuper de vous deux. »

_Irei sauta de la table, émettant un nouveau sourire en tendant ses bras comme pour les accueillir. Hela était présente elle aussi, tenant sa double lame dans sa main droite. Relia demanda à Winy de reculer car elle allait s'occuper de la femme aux cheveux rouges qui était restée muette après sa courte phrase. Et Mylidie dans tout ça ?_

« Mylidie… Mylidie… Mylidie… Dommage d'en être arrivée là non ? Mais c'est ainsi que ça se passe dans la vie réelle. Nous n'avons pas toujours le choix. »

« Irei… Je ne pourrais effacer les souvenirs du moment où tu as emmené Erol vers moi… mais je ne peux oublier ce que tu as fait avec son corps. »

_Irei claqua des doigts, faisant quelques pas sur le côté avant de lui désigner la porte cachée qui permettait d'accéder à l'endroit où se trouvait normalement la Tétrarchie. Hela ne fit aucun mouvement pour l'empêcher de passer… Mylidie allait finalement rencontrer l'Empereur du Chaos… et aussi Testaline. Les derniers combats allaient commencer._


	19. Chapitre 19 : La véritable cheffe

**Chapitre 19 : La véritable cheffe**

« Hela… Tu étais pourtant à notre service. »

« Non, Winy. Je ne l'ai jamais été. Je m'occupais seulement de vous aider lorsque le prix était intéressant. Considère moi comme une mercenaire. »

« C'est vraiment la journée où il ne fallait pas me chercher ! »

_Relia fit apparaître différentes lianes avant de se mettre à tourner sur elle, de gigantesques pétales rouges et bleues se formant autour d'elle pour créer un bulbe dans lequel elle était enfermée. Hela s'était mise en position de défense, attendant de voir ce que la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs et à a la tenue… très ouverte allait faire._

_Quelques instants après, les pétales s'ouvrirent pour s'envoler en direction d'Hela à grande vitesse. Une partie de la table fut tranchée tandis que la femme aux cheveux rouges brandie sa double lame, les deux pinces laissant apparaître un espace dans lequel se trouvaient les armes. Sans peu de soucis, elle trancha les différents pétales en disant :_

« Je porte une armure et ce genre d'attaques ne me fera rien du tout. Les éléments sont contre toi, Relia. C'est bien cela ton nom ? »

« Il y a quelques minutes, Oralin disait pareil. Si elle est morte en croyant à cette idée, il n'y a aucune raison que ça ne soit pas ton cas. Et oui, je m'appelle bien Relia, petite sœur de Winy. Je suis celle qui te fera rejoindre les autres membres de la Meute ! »

« Dans ta prison dorée, tu ne connais pas ce que les gens métis vivent habituellement… et encore moins ce que les humains purs doivent supporter… »

« Je ne vois pas quel est le rapport avec nous ! »

_Hela commença à bouger sur place, se mettant à danser tout en effectuant divers gestes avec sa double lame. Une aura se formait autour d'elle, une aura pleine d'assurance et combative. Elle était en train de se préparer pour les prochaines minutes._

« Les personnes comme nous ont une plus forte personnalité… et sont capables de miracles comparées à vous qui êtes assises sur vos chaises la majorité du temps. »

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Des missions, nous en faisons toujours ! Nous sommes là pour protéger le monde des nombreux problèmes qu'il subit ! »

« Et est-ce que le monde a besoin de vous ?! Vous vous n'êtes jamais posés la question ! »

« Je… Je n'ai pas à te répondre ! C'est pour des gens comme Erol… que nous faisons ça ! »

_Elle perdait un peu de contenance : Contrairement à Winy qui était habituellement calme, elle, c'était plutôt le contraire. Heureuse et pleine de vie lorsqu'Erol était là, elle avait essayé de rester la même, espérant que l'adolescent allait revenir un jour tout en sachant que les morts ne pouvaient pas revenir. Mais… pour lui… Elle devait éliminer Hela ! De l'autre côté, Danya et Mariali allaient combattre une femme qu'elles détestaient plus que tout._

« Hey, hey, hey… Un petit souci, mesdemoiselles ? »

_Irei sautillait en faisant de nombreux pas sur le côté, en arrière et en avant, esquivant les divers coups de griffe qui s'abattaient sur elle. Elle semblait tellement à l'aise que c'en était plus que rageant. Surtout qu'elle n'hésitait pas à se moquer de Mariali et Danya._

« Que pensez vous de tout ça ? Surtout toi, Danya. Tu ne pensais pas que j'étais capable de me battre comme ça n'est-ce pas ? »

« Reste donc un peu en place et viens donc te battre ! »

« Oh… Mais c'est ce que je comptais faire. »

_Elle bougea son index droit, une petite lumière apparaissant au bout de ce dernier avant qu'elle ne le pointe en direction de Mariali et Danya. Subitement, un souffle de feu se forma entre elle et les deux femmes, celles-ci disparaissant dans les flammes._

« Et voilà ! Ne jamais oublier que je suis capable d'utiliser tous les éléments si je le désire ! »

« Et ? C'est tout ce que tu as ? Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre à qui tu as affaire. »

« MON… FILS… a été enlevé par une gamine dans ton genre ?! »

_Les flammes furent absorbées avant d'être recrachées en direction d'Irei, celle-ci faisant un geste sur le côté pour les éviter. Mariali était furieuse et elle le montrait bien. Ses deux pieds s'enfonçaient dans le marbre, le brisant alors qu'elle serrait les deux poings. Du côté de Danya, celle-ci émettait un sourire aussi grand que celui d'Irei._

« Tu n'es qu'une gamine âgée de quatre-vingt-dix ans, tu penses vraiment être capable de nous affronter toutes les deux ? Tu as affaire à une dragonne royale et à moi-même. Tu sais très bien ce que je sais faire. »

« Hé… Héhéhé… C'est vrai… Je n'aurais pas du me retenir dès le départ. Ce fameux sang de dragon dont vous êtes si fières… Moi aussi, je l'ai ! »

_La colère de Mariali s'arrêta subitement alors que Winy tournait son visage vers Irei. Cette jeune femme… avait aussi du sang de dragon ?! Mais par qui ?! Comment ?! La main droite d'Irei se posa sur son cache œil, le retirant avec violence bien que son œil restait fermé._

« Vous… Les générales… Vous préférez ne prendre qu'une petite dose du sang de dragon en vous… Mais l'Empereur m'a fait un cadeau… Il m'a dit que j'étais la seule à qui il pouvait faire confiance. Je ne la trahirais pas. Je vais vous montrer comment utiliser parfaitement le sang de dragon ! Que l'Empereur du Chaos me protège ! »

_Son œil droit s'ouvrit, complètement blanc avant de devenir entièrement rouge. La pupille était de couleur verte et elle éclata de rire. Maintenant… Tout allait changer complètement. Tout venait de se renverser ! Elle était LA championne de l'Empereur du Chaos ! Elle était au-dessus de tous les autres ! Elle… Elle… avait du sang de dragon en elle pour une unique raison… Une raison qu'elles n'avaient pas à connaître._

« TESTALINE ! TESTALINE, REPONDS MOI ! »

_Elle montait les marches de l'escalier avec anxiété. Elle savait parfaitement où se rendre… comme si elle connaissait cet endroit. Plusieurs mètres d'escalier plus tard et nullement essoufflée, elle poussa un cri de surprise :_

« TESTALINE ! TES… TES… »

« Mylidie… Pardon… Par… Pardon… J'ai échoué… »

« Hum ? Comment cela se fait-il que tu sois ici. Irei ne t'a pas arrêtée ? »

« Elle m'a dit que vous sembliez assez important donc… RELACHEZ LA ! »

« Elle est dorénavant inutile. Je pensais que l'Horoscopie serait plus résistante que cela. Je vois que je me suis trompé. »

_Il tenait la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus par le col. Testaline était ensanglantée de partout, ses deux lames à demi circulaires étaient brisées tandis que l'Empereur du Chaos tournait le dos à Mylidie. D'un geste nonchalant, il jeta Testaline derrière lui, Mylidie la récupérant en plein vol en tentant de voir si elle allait bien :_

« Testaline… Répond moi… J'ai… J'ai vu… C'est affreux. Les générales… »

« Oui… Certaines nous trahissent… comme les soldats… Ce n'était qu'une chimère au final… de penser que nous pouvions… gérer ce monde. »

« Ne dis pas ça ! C'était une merveilleuse idée ! C'est simplement que… qu'elles… qu'elles ne pensent qu'à prendre le pouvoir ! »

« Ca te gêne… si je me repose un peu ? »

« Ne ferme pas tes yeux ! Ne ferme… »

« Ne t'en fais pas… Ce n'est que… Tu peux… reprendre ta place. »

_Elle lui émit un petit sourire ensanglanté, passant une main sur son masque bleu fissuré. L'Empereur du Chaos s'était tourné vers les deux femmes, attendant qu'elles aient terminé leur discussion. Testaline referma ses yeux au moment où il disait :_

« Quelques minutes plus tard… et elle serait morte. »

« Testaline… Je n'ai pas envie… de prendre ta place… Je ne suis pas faite… pour ça. »

« Prendre sa place ? Aurais-je été trompé ? »

_Elle souleva le corps de Testaline, celle-ci respirant faiblement avant de passer à côté de l'Empereur. Celui-ci la laissa faire, l'adolescente déposant la générale du Poisson sur l'un des fauteuils sur lesquels siégeait la Tétrarchie._

« Vous n'avez pas été trompé. Ca ne s'est jamais passé… Il y a simplement… un an que ça s'est déroulé… Je devais passer un test pour voir si je méritais d'être la championne de Testaline. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin du sang de dragon… mais je devais me battre contre elle. »

« Hum… Très intéressant. Et quel a été le résultat ? »

« J'ai gagné… à plate couture. »

« Cela voudrait donc dire que Testaline n'est plus la générale du Poisson ? »

_Elle hocha la tête, se positionnant devant l'Empereur. La salle dans laquelle ils étaient semblait être immense : Parsemée d'étoiles et de galaxies, elle semblait être faite pour recevoir des membres quasi divins. L'Empereur du Chaos devait faire dix centimètres de plus qu'elle mais elle n'était pas effrayée._

« Je n'ai que dix-sept années. Je n'ai pas à prendre la place d'une femme qui a vécus plusieurs siècles. Je ne suis pas faite pour être une générale. »

« Qu'importe ce que vous êtes ou ce que vous n'êtes pas, la seule chose qui m'intéresse est d'éliminer l'Horoscopie. Je pensais avoir terrasser la plus forte des générales… »

_Il retira sa cape verte, laissant apparaître ses muscles saillants dans sa tenue noire et moulante. Que dire à part qu'il semblait s'être entraîné pendant de longs moments pour arriver à un tel résultat. Il portait un masque noir au visage, celui-ci s'étant fissuré très légèrement à cause du combat contre Testaline alors que ses cheveux étaient cachés._

« Cette femme ne s'est jamais prétendue plus forte que les autres. Sa seule idée était de protéger l'Horoscopie. Voyons voir si vous en serez capable. »

« Je m'appelle Mylidie Milenius… Je fais partie d'une lignée de la branche noble la plus proche des membres royaux en Drakoni. Je suis la véritable générale du Poisson. »

« Je suis l'Empereur du Chaos… Autrefois, j'avais un nom… mais je n'ai plus à m'en souvenir car il est sans intérêt. Mon but n'est pas d'exterminer ce monde mais de briser ses règles. Je suis le chef suprême de la Meute. »

_Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Cette impression de meurtre… qui émanait de lui… Elle avait peur… C'était bien la première fois depuis qu'elle était dans l'Horoscopie qu'elle ressentait cette sensation. Cet homme… était très dangereux… Il ne pensait qu'à tuer en ce moment. Il n'avait aucune autre idée en tête._


	20. Chapitre 20 : Une seule être

**Chapitre 20 : Une seule être**

« Hum… Il est vrai que tu es très résistante pour une jeune combattante. »

« Mer… Merci du compliment mais je ne me laisserais pas abattre ! »

_Relia était à genoux, des entailles sur ses deux bras. Hela ? Elle n'avait que quelques égratignures, son armure rouge ayant diverses fissures sur sa majeure partie. Relia n'avait pas réussi à la traverser ? Elle était bien plus forte que prévue._

« Dans ce monde, il existe des personnes que l'on appelle génies. Ces personnes n'ont pas besoin de s'entraîner durement pour arriver à leurs fins, sais-tu pourquoi ? Car c'est inné chez elles, c'est pourquoi des personnes comme toi ou Winy êtes considérées comme des génies. Capables de recevoir le sang de dragon, vous n'avez jamais réellement travaillé pour arriver à vos fins et c'est là toute la différence. Je combats depuis plus de vingt ans, j'ai rencontré et tué des centaines de personnes sur mon chemin, j'ai reçues des blessures incalculables mais je m'en suis toujours relevée… car même si le destin me faisait souffrir, j'ai toujours tout fait pour réussir à atteindre le statut que les génies n'avaient aucun mal à avoir. Tu pourras toujours essayer de m'affronter et de me combattre, tout cela n'est plus une histoire d'éléments mais… de vécu. Tu n'as pas assez vécue pour pouvoir me battre. »

« Relia aussi n'a pas eu… une vie facile… Je… t'interdis de lui parler comme ça… »

_Winy s'était relevée avec difficulté, se maintenant droite tout en s'approchant de Relia. Qu'importe ses blessures, elle ne pouvait pas la laisser seule à ce moment ! Relia s'était redressée, alarmée par les gestes de sa sœur :_

« Reste en arrière ! Je… Je… »

« Je viens t'aider, Relia. Ta grande sœur va régler ce problème. »

_Elle fit apparaître sa masse qui ressemblait plutôt à un tronc d'arbre, frappant le sol avec violence. Des fissures apparurent, Hela tentant de se maintenir correctement pour ne pas tomber mais n'y arriva pas. Soudainement, un morceau de marbre alla se planter dans son armure rouge, la fissurant encore plus qu'auparavant._

« Pensais-tu que je n'étais qu'une simple générale ? Je sais très bien ce dont tu es capable et donc, nos attaques végétales n'auront aucun effet tant que tu auras cette armure. »

« Oh… Peut-être que j'aurais du me montrer inquiète… mais si je te tue avant que tu n'aie le temps d'en terminer avec mon armure ! »

_La femme aux cheveux rouges s'élança à vitesse réduite vers elle, Winy murmurant à Relia de reculer. La vitesse n'était plus le point fort d'Hela depuis qu'elle portait cette armure et qu'elle était devenue plus forte. Winy para la double lame avec son tronc d'arbre miniature tandis qu'elle frappait au niveau du sol à nouveau. Rapidement, Hela tomba une nouvelle fois mais cette fois-ci, des racines venaient l'entourer alors que Winy posait un pied sur elle, une aura verte sortant de son corps :_

« Malgré ton armure, je ne pense pas que tu sois capable de résister à cela. »

_Comment c'était possible ? Irei n'avait aucun mal à leur tenir tête et pourtant… Elles étaient DEUX contre elle ?! L'œil rouge sang continuait d'être ouvert, la jeune femme aux cheveux roses ne le refermant plus alors qu'elle disait :_

« Et bien ?! Où est cette fameuse puissance dont tu te vantes tant ?! »

« Ce n'est pas normal que le sang de dragon… te donne ça ! »

« Si il n'y avait que le sang … Héhéhé… Si il n'y avait que le sang. »

_Il y avait autre chose ? Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui la rendait encore plus forte que les générales ?! Elle devait trouver un moyen de l'abattre ! Et Mariali de son côté arrivait quand même à lui faire quelques dégâts bien qu'ils étaient peu importants._

« Dis… Danya… Toi qui était une sacrée femme il y a quelques années avant ton fameux… changement dont tu aimes te vanter, sais-tu ce qui comporte nos gènes et permettent de les transmettre à autrui ? Je te donne une petite idée… C'est blanc et visqueux. »

_La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs s'était mise à rougir subitement, comprenant où Irei voulait en venir. Mais… Mais c'était quoi le rapport avec du…_

« Sperme ?! Et alors ?! Tu vas me dire que c'est ça qui te donne la force ?! Tu es vraiment tombée bien bas pour penser à ça ! »

« Que tu es idiote… Je n'ai pas seulement le sang de l'Empereur du Chaos en moi… mais aussi ses gènes. Héhéhé… Quoi de mieux que d'être une partie de l'Empereur ? »

« Tu détailles complètement. Il est temps que je t'extermine pour ce que tu as fait à Erol ! »

_Non mais… Quelle idée saugrenue de penser que l'éjaculation de l'Empereur lui permettrait d'être plus forte ?! Enfin, en regardant de plus près, il était vrai qu'elle était diablement résistante, chose qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas lorsqu'elle était à son service dans le passé. Mariali poussa un hurlement strident, le toit de la salle de réunion éclatant en morceaux au-dessus des trois femmes, un météore venant percuter Irei de plein fouet. Celle-ci s'écroula au sol, son bras droit complètement calciné alors qu'elle gémissait de douleur._

« L'Empereur… L'EMPEREUR… Je vais le stopper ! »

« Dans tes… rêves ma pauvre fille ! L'Empereur ne pense pas à toi ! Je suis sa championne, je suis celle qui est le plus proche de lui ! Je ne vous permettrais pas de vous mettre en travers de son chemin ! Peut-être que tu as été capable de mettre un de mes bras hors service, ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne peux plus combattre ! »

_Elle se releva, des veines rouges apparaissant sur son visage alors qu'elle pointait sa main gauche vers Danya et Mariali. Puisque la femme aux cheveux bleus était épuisée, elle allait en profiter. Une petite lumière bleue azure apparue au bout de son majeur, une tempête de neige allant s'abattre sur Mariali avant que Danya ne se positionne devant elle. Elle devait lui tenir tête… et résister le plus longtemps possible ! Irei… Irei avait enlevé le cadavre d'Erol ! Elle devait la tuer maintenant !_

« Vous semblez inquiet, me tromperais-je ? »

« Malheureusement, ceci ne vous concerne pas. »

_Irei avait été blessée, il l'avait bien ressenti. Ils étaient liés par les nombreuses choses accomplies entre eux pendant ces dernières années. Cette jeune femme aux cheveux roses avait été sa sauveuse, sa tutrice, sa gardienne… Elle avait été tellement de choses à la fois que ne pas être inquiet envers elle aurait été une chose inconcevable._

« Ne pensez pas à autre chose pendant un combat qui met en jeu votre vie. »

_Hein ? Il fit un pas en arrière, esquivant la lame d'eau qui venait s'abattre sur lui. Une longue fissure diagonale traversa son masque bleu sans pour autant le briser. Il restait surpris par cette puissance. La personne qui se tenait en face de lui était bien différente de Testaline. Elle ne semblait pas sûre d'elle et pourtant… elle était calme et tranquille._

« Veuillez me pardonner pour mon absence. Cela ne se reproduira plus. »

_Lui aussi avait des mains gantées mais noires. Une aura violette entoura son poing droit avant qu'une petite vague de puissance ne se crée autour de lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était devant Mylidie, son poing ayant percuté la main droite de l'adolescente qui du reculer pour échapper au coup. Elle fit bouger et trembler sa main, signe que malgré la parade, il avait bien réussi à lui faire mal._

« Votre façon de parler contraste avec votre puissance. Comment un être aussi bien éduqué peut-il déchaîner des coups d'une telle force ? »

« Puissance ne rime pas avec bestialité. Arrêtons de parler, je dois en terminer avec vous au plus tôt possible. Il se pourrait que… »

« Qu'une autre personne aie besoin de vous ? »

_Elle lisait dans ses pensées ? Ou à travers son masque ? Car pourtant, il n'avait rien dit à ce sujet. C'était une sensation bizarre qu'il avait en voyant cette femme au masque bleu devant lui. Celle-ci faisait apparaître un magnifique dragon constitué d'eau et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer. Non… Il n'avait pas peur d'une telle beauté, pourquoi avoir peur de ce que la nature pouvait donner aux êtres qui le méritaient ?_

_Elle n'y croyait pas… L'Empereur venait de faire la même chose qu'elle : Invoquer un dragon mais celui-ci était parcouru entièrement de courant électrique. Il était capable d'une telle chose ? Qu'il était superbe… ce dragon. L'Empereur… du Chaos était bien plus puissant qu'elle ne pouvait le croire. Les deux dragons s'entrechoquèrent, celui de l'Empereur venant mordre celui de Mylidie au niveau du cou._

_Quelques secondes après, les deux dragons avaient disparus et Mylidie reprenait son souffle, une main posée sur sa robe bleue au niveau du cœur. Dire… qu'elle pensait utiliser cette attaque pour l'impressionner, le retour de bâton avait été très violent. Un cri traversa la salle, l'adolescente observant l'Empereur du Chaos qui se tenait la tête :_

« IREI… IREI… NON… NON… IREI ! »

_Son masque noir se fissurait de plus en plus, des petits morceaux commençant à tomber au sol alors qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Irei ? Etait-il connecté avec elle par un moyen ou un autre ? Il semblait souffrir le martyr._

« Peut-être que tes coups étaient forts et puissants… Peut-être que tu étais capable d'utiliser tous les éléments contre nous… mais tu n'étais qu'une fille normale à la base. »

« Héhéhé… Une fille normale ? Une fille normale serait morte à quatre-vingt-dix ans… Une fille normale serait heureuse en amour puisqu'elle vivrait avec un homme vieillissant de la même façon qu'elle. Mais non… Notre race n'est pas normale et tu le sais très bien. Dès l'instant où tu m'as défigurée, dès l'instant où je n'avais plus ma place dans le manoir, tout était terminé pour moi… Héhéhé… Mais je ne t'ai pas oublié. »

« Laisse moi l'achever avant qu'elle ne parle trop ! »

« Non… Mariali… Elle doit nous dire où se trouve le cadavre d'Erol. »

_Irei était couchée sur le sol, son bras gauche complètement gelé alors que ses deux jambes tremblaient, parcourues par un courant électrique. L'une des mains de Mariali était devenue une griffe, celle-ci posée au niveau du cœur d'Irei. Le combat avait joué en sa défaveur : Danya lui avait renvoyé sa tempête de neige contre elle, utilisée la foudre pour lui paralyser les jambes et puis… et puis… Elles étaient si furieuses alors qu'elle était heureuse._

« Pauvre Empereur du Chaos… Complètement perdu… Dire que je n'y croyais pas… lorsque je l'ai vu pour la première fois. Dire que… Je l'aimais car il pouvait vieillir au même rythme que moi… Peut-être que mon existence aurait été moins laide comme ça… Faire disparaître Mylidie… Danya… et les autres étaient mon idée… Pas celle de l'Empereur. Lui, il ne savait pas quoi penser… Son seul mot d'ordre était la Destruction… Je l'ai ramené sur le droit chemin héhéhé… Je l'ai ramené… »

« OU EST LE CADAVRE DE MON FILS ?! »

« Le cadavre ? Il n'y a pas de cadavre… Il n'y en a jamais eu… Mais maintenant… Que je ne suis plus là… Vous allez devenir des corps sans vie. Erol… Pardonne moi… Je n'ai pas réussi à survivre assez longtemps… pour te protéger. »

_Erol ? Le protéger ?! Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire ?! Mariali leva sa griffe, prête à l'abattre pour achever Irei mais Danya lui signala que c'était déjà trop tard. Une puissante déflagration constituée d'air sortie de la porte cachée dans la salle de réunion, balayant les femmes se trouvant à l'intérieur ainsi que les quelques cadavres. Une déflagration suivie d'une longue plainte majestueuse et empreinte d'une grande tristesse, comme un sanglot._

_Le masque noir était tombé… morceaux par morceaux… D'abord une longue chevelure noire maintenue en queue-de-cheval… Puis… Puis…Ses deux yeux verts… Elle n'y croyait pas lorsqu'elle avait vus ces deux yeux… Il était devant elle… Devant elle après tant d'années et son visage montrait qu'il avait bien grandi… Mais sur son front se trouvait une marque ressemblant à un triangle dont les sommets étaient devenus des cercles… Une marque qui s'était mise à briller en même temps qu'il pleurait._


	21. Chapitre 21 : Lui donner une bonne raiso

**Chapitre 21 : Lui donner une bonne raison**

« Erol Olirakion… Entend ma voix… »

_Sa voix ? C'était la voix de la Mort ? Il se rappelait… s'être fait transpercé par Remye… et puis plus rien… Il se rappelait avoir vus les pleurs de Danya. Puis après… Plus rien… Il était mort… Il avait froid… et chaud…_

« Enfant issu de Mariali Olirakion et dont le sang montre son appartenance à la lignée royale, écoutes moi. Je suis… »

« Une femme ? Je reconnais… la voix d'une femme. »

« C'est exact… Je suis bien une femme mais là n'est pas le problème. »

« Vous êtes la Mort ? Je suis mort… C'est ça ? »

« C'est exact… mais ce n'est que temporaire. Je t'ai ramené à la vie… En toi bouillonne le sang des dragons… Un sang mêlé à celui des humains… Considère moi à partir d'aujourd'hui comme mort en tant qu'humain. »

_Mort en tant qu'humain ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire. Si il pouvait parler, est-ce qu'il véritablement mort ? Et puis… Il faisait noir… Et il suffoquait. Il avait du mal à respirer. Il était enfermé où ?! Et cette voix ?! Elle provenait d'où ?!_

« Calme toi… Tu as besoin d'évacuer tous ces gènes humains en toi. Tu vas dormir pendant une année et à ton réveil, tu seras un être totalement différent. »

« Aidez moi ! Je… Je ne suis pas mort ! Je ne comprends pas… mais je ne suis pas mort ! »

« Ce sang… est sacré… Il ne peut pas disparaître ainsi. Endors toi. »

« NON ! S'il… S'il vous plaît… Je… Je… »

« D'ici là… Reposes toi bien. »

_Il… Il ne comprenait pas… Il… Il ne voulait pas dormir ! Il tapa plusieurs fois contre le plafond, tentant de se libérer, de trouver la force de sortir de cet endroit mais il n'y arrivait pas ! Il suffoquait, manquant d'oxygène en implorant Danya de venir l'aider. Il… Il ne voulait pas mourir de cette façon… Pas… Pas mourir…_

« Danya… Mylidie… Je… Je… Sauvez moi… »

_Il sanglota, refermant ses yeux une dernière fois alors que son cerveau n'était plus oxygéné. Il devait mourir pour renaître ? C'était quoi cette idiotie ? Il… Il ne voulait pas mourir une fois… Il voulait simplement… revenir près de Danya et Mylidie. C'était tout… Tout simplement. Son corps s'arrêta de bouger… puis ce fut à son cœur de s'arrêter de se battre. N'était-il pas déjà mort contre Remye ? Pourtant… Il pensait que son cœur avait été touché à ce moment là. Il s'était senti vide… et libéré lorsque Danya pleurait sur son corps. Alors… Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé exactement ? Il ne le saurait jamais._

_Tuer… Détruire… Tuer… Annihiler… Tuer… Désagréger… Tuer… Tous ceux qui se mettent en travers de mon chemin. Elle me l'a ordonné. Je dois lui obéir. Elle m'a dit que je ne pourrais être libéré… si je ne tuais pas quelqu'un en particulier. Mais je ne sais pas qui je dois tuer… Elle ne me l'a pas dit._

« AIDEZ MOI ! AU SECOURS ! C'EST UN MALADE ! »

_Le dos du crâne d'un homme alla s'exploser contre un mur, le tuant sur le coup alors que des ailes noires étaient visibles dans mon dos. J'avais une marque sur le front… une marque ressemblant à un triangle avec ses trois sommets agrandis et arrondis comme des cercles. Ce n'était pas lui que je devais tuer… Il voulait me tuer alors que j'étais habillé dans une tenue en queue-de-pie rouge. C'était bizarre._

« Erol ? Erol… Erol ? C'est bien toi ?! Je… Je n'y crois pas ! »

_Une femme aux cheveux roses venait se jeter dans mes bras. Instinctivement, je me sentais l'envie de la tuer mais elle ne semblait même pas remarqué le cadavre qui était à quelques mètres de moi, dans une ruelle sombre. Elle… Elle me serrait dans ses bras en me posant mille questions auxquelles je ne pouvais répondre :_

« Mes sœurs… Mes sœurs m'ont dit que tu étais mort ! »

« Je… ne suis pas mort. C'est bien cela ? »

_Je n'en étais même pas sûr. Est-ce que j'étais vivant ? Est-ce que j'étais mort ? La jeune femme aux cheveux roses continuait de me serrer dans ses bras et je remarquais un petit détail qui m'intrigua : Elle avait un bandeau qui cachait son œil droit. Je posais mon doigt dessus et elle cria un peu de douleur. Elle me disait avec une voix triste :_

« Oui… C'est Danya qui m'a fait ça. Mais toi… Pourquoi tu es là ? Et cette terre… Et cette tenue… Et Danya est au courant que tu es là ? »

« Elle m'a dit que… je devais tuer quelqu'un mais je ne sais pas qui. »

« Tuer quelqu'un ? Même si elle est complètement cinglée, je ne pense pas qu'elle te demanderait une telle chose ! Allez, suis moi. Tu veux bien m'aider ? »

_L'aider ? Pourquoi je le ferais ? Pourtant, je ne comprenais pas, mes mains et mes pieds avançaient tout seul, contrastant avec mes pensées. N'étais-je pas maître de mes mouvements ? Je prenais un sac rempli de choses peu intéressantes : De la nourriture, de l'eau, différentes conserves. Elle me disait :_

« La vie est dure maintenant que je ne suis plus chez Danya… mais je suis contente. »

_Elle émit un petit rire alors qu'elle portait elle aussi un sac. Sans lui laisser le temps de parler, je prenais son sac sans aucune difficulté et elle me disait que ce n'était pas la peine. Elle rougissait et je n'arrivais pas à comprendre… Pourquoi je faisais ça ? Ce n'était pas ma mission. Je devais… trouver l'être que je devais tuer. Mais qui ? Qui est-ce que je devais tuer ? Peut-être que cette femme pourrait m'aider._

« AHHHH ! NON ! NON ! LAISSEZ MOI ! JE… JE… »

« EROL ! CALME TOI ! EROL ! C'EST BON ! »

_La voix s'était encore adressée à moi pendant mon sommeil. Ca faisait deux semaines que je dormais chez cette jeune femme qui se nommait Irei. Elle était vraiment gentille… Une serviette trempée était déposée sur mon front alors que j'étais en sueur. J'haletais sans pouvoir m'exprimer alors qu'elle était inquiète. Je devais tout lui dire :_

« Elle m'a dit… que je devais tuer au plus vite… que je devais aller au royaume de Drakoni. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? Raconte moi tout. »

_Qu'elle était gentille… J'avais l'impression d'être un enfant… Elle était assise sur le bord du lit, passant une main dans mes cheveux alors que je me sentais changé au fond de moi. Quelque chose était en train de se modifier… mon cœur ? Elle commençait à chantonner alors que je tentais de m'expliquer.  
_

_Je devais me rendre au royaume de Drakoni, je devais demander à voir le roi et la princesse sans dire qui j'étais réellement… Je devais parler avec les soldats et discuter de tout et de rien… Je devais réunir une armée et attaquer l'Horoscopie. Je devais trouver des personnes capables de me suivre aveuglément._

« Tu veux vraiment détruire ce monde ? »

« Sa destruction avait déjà commencé… avant que je ne vous… connaisse. »

« Tu peux me tutoyer, Erol. Tu voudrais que je te raconte ce que tu étais ? »

« Oui… Si cela ne vous… ne te dérange pas. »

_Elle m'expliquait à nouveau tout ce que je tentais de me rappeler. Le jour où j'étais venu dans un manoir appartenant à une femme nommée Danya. Elle me l'a décrivait avec une pointe d'amertume et je savais qu'elle lui en voulait bien que je ne savais pas pourquoi. Ensuite, elle m'expliquait que j'aimais une jeune fille nommée Mylidie et elle me la décrivait. Aimer une chose aussi laide ? Est-ce que c'était vraiment le cas ?_

« Ca l'est vraiment… et vous vous êtes offerts un présent l'un à l'autre pour ne jamais oublier cette journée. Est-ce que tu l'as encore ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Je ne vois même pas de quoi vous… tu parles. »

« Voyons… Je pensais que tu le comprenais… »

_Elle me désigna quelque chose qui était placé sur mon cœur : Un médaillon en forme de cœur avec un M gravé dessus. Elle me signalait que c'était la promesse éternelle d'une femme qui m'aimait et que j'aimais… Et cela me faisait du bien… beaucoup de bien… J'arrivais à m'endormir grâce à ces paroles qui m'apaisaient. Heureusement que cette jeune femme était là pour moi, sans elle… Je ne sais pas si j'aurais sombré…_

_Sombré… Sombré dans la folie et la tuerie… Me voilà maintenant au service de la Meute, une organisation crée de mes propres mains grâce à l'aide d'Irei et d'une autre femme qui connaissait mon véritable nom. Irei m'avait demandé de porter un masque noir et de ne plus montrer mes cheveux de peur que l'on me remarque. Mes journées et mes soirées étaient toujours les mêmes… mais Irei était là…_

« Irei… Je… Je… Je… »

« Encore une crise ? Attend. Viens par là ! Viens ici tout de suite ! »

_Comme à mon habitude, je courais dans ses bras alors qu'elle se déshabillait. Elle était à chaque fois nue et elle me retirait mon masque… Elle me faisait tellement de bien avec ses mains, sa bouche… et elle me mordait tendrement au niveau des épaules ou des bras, même quitte à me faire saigner. Elle devenait de plus en plus belle… et puissante._

« C'est parce que je suis avec toi… Quand je suis avec toi… Je peux franchir les barrières qui me gênaient auparavant. Tu veux que je m'occupe de ton petit ami ? »

_Comme à chaque fois, je ne lui répondais pas, hochant seulement la tête alors qu'elle venait m'embrasser en me branlant. Tout ceci me décontractait… me mettait en transe mais que ça soit de mon côté ou du sien, jamais elle n'avait essayé de se faire pénétrer ou que je tente de la faire mienne. Tous les deux… Nous pensions que ce n'était pas ça… que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de faire une telle chose… Pour Mylidie…_

Mais Mylidie…Waror… Danya… Hela… Gylas…Tous… Je les oubliais tous alors qu'elle… Qu'elle restait toujours dans ma mémoire. Irei était omniprésente, je n'avais de yeux que pour elle. Elle se surnommait mon catalyseur… Que j'étais celle qui devait rester près de moi si je ne voulais pas devenir un être abominable… Un être comme je l'étais déjà actuellement ? Elle me répondait d'une voix douce :

« Toi… Tu n'as pas fait couler beaucoup de sang entre tes mains… Tu n'as pas tué d'innocents pour le plaisir ou pour le pouvoir… C'est moi et les autres qui avons accomplie une telle chose. Tu es encore… capable de revenir en arrière bien que je ne sache pas comment t'aider… Cette marque… Elle te fait encore souffrir ? »

_Oui… Elle me faisait toujours souffrir mais la voix avait disparu depuis l'instant où j'étais devenu l'Empereur du Chaos. C'était ainsi que l'on m'appelait. Maintenant, je devais abattre l'Horoscopie et ensuite… Et ensuite faire quoi ? Je devais trouver la personne que je devais tuer… Mais est-ce que c'était vraiment possible de la trouver ? Est-ce qu'elle existait vraiment ? Je ne savais pas et je ne réfléchissais plus à ça._

_Et maintenant… A l'heure où mes pensées revenaient en même temps que mon mal de crâne et cette marque sur mon front, je souffrais, j'agonisais, je… pleurais… Car… Je le savais très bien. Il y avait des choses que j'ignorais, il y avait des choses auxquelles je ne pensais plus mais je me retrouvais en face d'une femme avec un masque bleu fissuré alors que le mien tombait en morceaux. Je ne voulais pas y croire… Cette voix se faisait entendre dans ma tête mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de crier ce nom… Ce nom auquel j'étais attaché depuis plusieurs années… Ce nom qui m'avait permis de ne pas devenir ce que cette voix aurait voulue que je sois. Le nom… de celle qui m'avait protégé de moi-même._


	22. Chapitre 22 : Ne pas y croire

**Chapitre 22 : Ne pas y croire**

« Tues la… Tues cette femme qui se trouve devant toi. »

« LÂCHEZ MOI ! LAISSEZ MOI TRANQUILLE ! »

_Il tombait à genoux, hurlant de douleur alors que Mylidie ne savait pas comment réagir. C'était Erol devant elle mais il souffrait… Elle devait lui venir en aide ! Elle tenta de faire quelques pas en sa direction mais elle fut repoussée par un souffle puissant._

« Erol ! C'est Mylidie ! Tu me connais non ?! Tu… Tu… »

« IREI est… MORTE ! JE NE VEUX PLUS VOUS ENTENDRE ! »

_Cette voix était revenue avec des renforts dès l'instant où Irei avait lancé son dernier soupir. Irei… Sa pauvre Irei… Celle qui s'était occupée de lui pendant plus de trois ans. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il fasse ça, il devait résister. Il devait RESISTER !_

« Tu ne peux rien faire… Tu n'as qu'à tuer cette personne et tout sera résolu. »

« IREI NE VOULAIT PAS CA ! »

« Et pourquoi est-elle morte ? Car tu ne m'as pas écouté. »

« CE N'EST PAS VRAI ! »

_Qu'est-ce qui n'était pas vrai ? Elle ne comprenait pas. Il ne s'adressait pas à elle alors qu'il tapait du poing contre le sol, haletant en cherchant sa respiration. Il avait… Il avait trop de mal à respirer, sa marque sur le front était diffuse comme si il cherchait à lutter. Irei… Irei ne voulait pas qu'il fasse ça, Irei s'était préoccupée de lui, jamais de l'Horde, quitte à tout détruire sur son passage, quitte à passer pour une être détestable ! _

« Ecoutes moi… Je suis ton alliée… Je t'ai ramené à la vie. »

« CE N'EST PAS VRAI ! VOUS NE M'AVEZ PAS RAMENE A LA VIE ! »

« EROL ! Mais à qui tu parles ?! »

_Encore une fois, il ne voulait pas lui parler alors qu'elle tentait de s'approcher. Malgré la puissante aura autour de lui, elle n'avait aucun mal à continuer de s'avancer. Elle devait… Elle devait le serrer dans ses bras, lui montrer qu'elle était là pour lui. Elle entendait des bruits de pas, Danya et les autres allaient arriver d'une minute à l'autre._

_Ce n'était pas elle… qui l'avait ramené à la vie. Ce n'était pas cette voix… C'était son sang… Son sang… Ce n'était pas elle… Elle avait simplement joué avec ses pensées pour pouvoir le manipuler. C'était ça… C'était ça… Et Irei avait compris ce qui se passait… Elle avait tout compris alors que lui ne pouvait rien faire à part être un pantin… Un pantin dont la marionnettiste ne s'était jamais montrée. Irei… Irei… Il devait tenir bon pour elle… Briser ce maléfice qui était enfoui dans son crâne. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et il repoussa Mylidie avec violence, transformant ses deux mains en griffes._

« Je… Je… Je vais me tuer ! JE VAIS LE FAIRE ! »

_Ses ailes noires apparaissaient dans son dos alors qu'il commençait à s'entailler les jambes, son sang commençant à s'écouler. Il faisait de même avec ses bras alors que Mylidie lui hurlait de s'arrêter. Il n'avait aucune peur à faire ça. C'était ça ou alors perdre la tête à tout jamais. Irei n'était plus là, Irei était MORTE !_

« MYLIDIE ! Nous arrivons ! Attend nous ! »

« Mais c'est quoi ce chemin ?! Mon… Mon fils… est là ! »

_Elles se perdaient dans ce dédale d'escaliers en verre. Elles montaient, descendaient sans savoir exactement où se rendre. Une simple précaution faite par la Tétrarchie et Testaline pour éviter les intrusions. Malheureusement, contre l'Empereur du Chaos ou plutôt Erol, cela n'avait servi à rien. Ce dernier haletait très rapidement, ses cheveux noirs s'étant détachés alors que son corps commençait à baigner dans son sang._

« Entailles… Ce n'est pas suffisant ! Je dois me trancher un bras ! Tu ne m'auras pas ! TU NE M'AURAS JAMAIS ! DISPARAIS ! »

« EROL ! ARRÊTE ! ARRÊTE JE T'EN PRIE ! »

_Mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Elle tentait de lui projeter de l'eau mais une sphère translucide le protégeait : Il ne voulait pas être dérangé pendant sa propre scarification. Ses bras étaient recouverts d'entailles et de griffures ainsi que ses deux jambes. Il s'attaquait maintenant à son torse, des lambeaux de tissu et bientôt des lambeaux de peau venaient tomber dans une flaque rouge, rouge du sang de l'adolescent._

« ASSEZ EROL ! ASSEZ, J'AI DIT ! »

« Ce n'est pas suffisant ! Elle est encore dans ma tête ! Elle l'est encore ! »

_Mais pourquoi ne voulait-il pas l'écouter ?! Puisque c'était ça… Puisque c'était ainsi, elle allait détruire sa barrière ! Une sphère se forma entre ses deux mains, une sphère constituée d'une très grande énergie. Elle était une dragonne ! Elle était de la lignée des Milenius ! Et elle allait le sauver ! Le rayon d'énergie percuta la protection d'Erol, celui-ci la regardant de ses yeux verts alors qu'il s'écroulait au sol, levant une main en l'air en gémissant :_

« Elle est encore… là… Elle est… Irei, aide moi. S'il… »

« Laisse moi t'apaiser, Erol… Laisse moi… »

_Elle s'avançait vers lui alors qu'il ressemblait à un animal blessé. Il n'avait plus la force de se mutiler pour se tuer, la voix ne s'estompait pas mais Mylidie se mettait à genoux devant lui, commençant à chantonner alors qu'il était pris de tremblements. Il sentait ses blessures qui disparaissaient alors que ses yeux se refermaient. Elle était en train… de le soigner et de l'endormir ? Il entendait… des bruits de pas alors que deux voix féminines criaient son nom. Ah… Irei… Irei… ne voulait pas… Elle était celle qui lui permettait de ne plus entendre cette voix et maintenant… Maintenant… Elle n'était plus là._

« Danya… Je… Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? »

« Quelqu'un utilisait ses pouvoirs psychiques pour manipuler Erol. Je suis issue… des ténèbres. Je n'ai aucune difficulté à briser un maléfice. »

« C'est… C'est vraiment mon fils ? Je ne rêve pas ? »

« C'est bien le cas… C'est bien Erol… Il est vivant… Mais j'ai encore fait une bêtise. Irei est morte sans que je ne la comprenne. »

« Je… Je peux le voir encore ? S'il te plaît… »

« Il ne vaut mieux pas. Il doit se reposer. Accompagne moi pendant que l'on va prendre des nouvelles de Winy et des autres. »

_Il était resté parfaitement muet, sans ouvrir les yeux alors qu'il entendait deux voix qui s'éloignaient. Il n'était pas encore pleinement conscient de l'endroit où il était, ce qu'il faisait ici et autre… mais il avait reconnu la voix de Danya et celle… de sa mère ? Il sentait une main posée sur son torse… et un souffle chaud près de son visage. Il tourna sa tête pour ne pas sentir le souffle, ouvrant ses yeux verts pour voir des rideaux qui étaient tirés. Ils ressemblaient étrangement à ceux de l'infirmerie de l'Horoscopie._

« Non… Erol… Ne bouge plus… Ne bouge plus trop… »

_Il n'osait pas regarder qui venait de parler mais il savait que c'était une femme… Que c'en était une… Et qu'elle était près de lui… La première chose qu'il remarqua était le masque bleu fissuré et à moitié retiré. C'était… Mylidie ? Est-ce qu'il… pouvait le lui retirer ? Elle ne portait plus sa robe bleue qui camouflait tout son corps._

« Tu vois ? J'ai tenue ma promesse… jusqu'au bout. »

_Elle parlait dans son sommeil ? Sa promesse ? Une main posée sur son crâne et son flot de souvenirs revenait en mémoire. Sa mort, ses années à l'Horoscopie, la mort de Relia, Irei, la promesse de Mylidie, tout lui revenait alors qu'il gémissait de douleur. Il était torse nu et la main de Mylidie était posée dessus. Sa main… Elle n'avait plus de boutons ? C'était même différent… Elle était… très fine… et bien dessinée comme si il n'y avait pas d'imperfections._

« Tu es réveillé, Erol ? Je te sens bouger. »

« Je crois que oui…. Enfin… Peut-être que je suis encore endormi. Je ne sais plus trop ce que je suis réellement avec tout ça… »

« Erol… Tu es de retour… Et… Je… Je… Tu m'as… Ne pars plus dorénavant ! »

_Elle se redressa dans le lit de l'infirmerie, son masque bleu tombant sur ce dernier alors qu'il l'apercevait enfin. Ses deux yeux améthyste laissaient s'écouler des larmes alors que deux longues et fines mèches dorées partaient en arrière au milieu de son front. Le reste de ses cheveux était longs… très longs et de couleur rouge clair. Ses bras étaient très fins comme si toute la féminité se trouvait en elle alors que ses épaules étaient nues. Autour du cou se trouvait un collier avec au bout une pierre bleue brillante tandis qu'il voyait qu'elle portait un corset de couleur crème, allant de paire avec les deux gants déposés sur la table de chevet à côté du lit. Il remarqua aussi qu'au niveau… de la poitrine, plusieurs lacets noirs se croisaient pour la compresser mais que cela ne servait à rien puisqu'elle était plus que généreuse. Il n'arrivait pas à voir le bas de son corps mais il était certain… qu'elle était aussi belle au-dessous qu'au-dessus. Il arrêta de la regarder mais elle se jeta sur lui, venant l'enlacer avec passion alors que le masque bleu tombait du lit, se brisant définitivement avant de disparaître en poussière comme si tout… cela n'avait été qu'un mirage._

« Je ne t'abandonnerais plus ! Pardonne moi pour la dernière fois ! »

_Lui pardonner ? Abandonner ? Elle pensait encore à ça après tant d'années ? Il l'entendait pleurer toutes les larmes et il ne put s'empêcher de déglutir en caressant son dos. Il avait tant de choses à rattraper et puis… Il se sentait mal… Il se rappelait de tout et cette voix avait complètement disparue. Dire qu'il avait…_

« Je… Je n'y crois pas. Où sont Danya ? Et… Et… Relia ? Et les autres ? »

« Nous sommes que tous les deux… Elles ont du partir. Cela te gêne ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop… Je… Tu es bien Mylidie ? »

« Et tu es bien Erol ? »

_Elle lui répondait au tac à tac alors qu'elle l'observait un grand sourire. Elle passa un doigt sur son torse nu, jouant avec son pendentif en forme de cœur avec un M dessus. Lentement, elle calfeutra sa tête contre son torse, lui murmurant :_

« Erol… J'ai toujours pensé à toi durant toutes ces années. Je n'ai pas compris ce qui se passait mais lorsque l'infirmière du domaine du Poisson m'a annoncé que j'étais une dragonne et que j'étais simplement en train de muer… Je n'y croyais pas réellement. Puis… J'ai mis ce masque bleu en attendant le jour où je pourrais le retirer… pour toi. A part Testaline et Danya… Mais tu es le premier homme à me voir… comme ça. »

_Elle s'était mise à rougir, relevant son visage pour l'observer les yeux dans les yeux. Quand à lui, il tremblait un peu alors qu'elle disait dans un souffle :_

« Est-ce que nous pouvons… nous embrasser ? »

_Elle lui demandait avec gêne. Cela faisait plus de trois ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, qu'ils ne s'étaient pas touchés, qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlés. Elle avait tellement de choses à lui dire… à faire avec lui… qu'elle voulait rattraper tout ce temps perdu. Et lui ? Est-ce qu'il l'aimait encore après tout ce temps ? Elle attendait une réponse de sa part avec anxiété, rapprochant peu à peu son visage du sien._

_L'embrasser ? Alors qu'ils venaient à peine de se retrouver ? Et dire… qu'il pensait qu'elle ne l'aimait plus… C'était complètement absurde d'avoir pensé ça Il… devait… l'embrasser. Parce qu'il l'aimait… Parce qu'il avait besoin d'elle et parce qu'il était heureux de la revoir… Et cela même si elle serait devenue très laide… mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ses lèvres touchèrent celles de Mylidie alors qu'il fermait les yeux, goûtant au baiser tant désiré._


	23. Chapitre 23 : Le repos du guerrier

**Chapitre 23 : Le repos du guerrier**

« Ca faisait longtemps n'est-ce pas ? »

« Diantre ! Pour sûr ! Je pensais que ce jour n'allait point arriver ! »

« Parle pas comme ça, c'est plus effrayant que drôle. »

« Désolé… Je ne sais pas comment réagir exactement. »

« Alors laisse toi simplement guider par tes émotions, d'accord ? »

_Elle se couchait sur lui, sa jambe droite redressée sur la sienne alors que la couverture tombait du lit. Il remarquait qu'elle portait une longue jupe de tissu parsemée de losanges rouges et bleus mais ce qui l'intéressait le plus en ce moment, c'était le visage de Mylidie qui se rapprochait à nouveau du sien. Elle colla plus profondément ses lèvres contre les siennes, le premier étant pour leur rappeler quelques souvenirs. Maintenant… C'était le désir retenu pendant plusieurs années qui dirigeait leurs actes._

« HMPF ! Peut plus… Peut plus… »

_En fait, il pouvait plus respirer et surtout plus parler, que du bonheur à l'horizon. Et c'était le cas. Il posa ses deux mains sur le dos de Mylidie, la serrant tendrement contre lui pour être sûr qu'elle ne s'enfuie pas. Elle gardait ses yeux améthyste ouverts alors qu'il faisait de même. Lentement, il sentait la langue de Mylidie qui venait chercher la sienne, la caressant plusieurs fois avant de se nouer entre elles._

_Il posait ses deux mains sur les fesses de l'adolescente, la trouvant déjà très femme à ce moment. Il se demandait si c'était le cas pour lui aussi et il se rappela une chose : Maintenant, il était quand même plus grand qu'elle. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle pensait de lui maintenant mais bon, ce n'était pas le moment d'y réfléchir. Il remontait peu à peu la jupe, voyant sa chair qui se dénudait alors qu'elle retirait ses lèvres en émettant un petit sourire. Elle était rouge de désir et de gêne, lui demandant d'une voix faible :_

« Dis… Je… Je n'ai jamais… Enfin… Je sais qu'Irei… Et puis… Danya… Et Relia… Je sais que tu en as connu beaucoup des femmes mais euh… »

« Ca s'est simplement cantonné à des baisers… »

« Tu n'as jamais rien fait de sexuel ? Pourtant Relia et Danya… Tu me mens ? »

« Non ! Enfin… Non ! Je veux dire… Il y a eu des… Je ne peux pas te le dire en face ! »

« Est-ce que tu es encore… »

_Elle baissa la tête, toute aussi confuse que lui alors qu'il se demandait de quoi elle parlait. Il mit une bonne minute à comprendre avant de s'exclamer. Enfin, il tenta de s'exclamer mais il ferma la bouche avant de sourire, hochant la tête d'un air positif. Il ne lui renvoya pas la question avant de passer ses deux mains sur ses épaules, les frottant alors qu'elle se couchait complètement sur lui, parfaitement immobile. Elle déposa deux baisers sur ses tétons, venant un peu les mordiller alors qu'il gémissait._

« Erol… Tu aimerais que ça soit ici ? »

« Ici de quoi ? Aimer quoi ? Je… Ah… Euh… Je vois… Et bien…Ce n'est pas un peu rapide ? On vient de… se retrouver et les autres doivent être inquiètes. »

« Tu as un peu peur ? Je suis aussi dans ce cas hein ? »

« C'est pas ça ! Enfin… Bon… Tu es vraiment sûre que… »

« OUI ! Et je vais te le montrer ! »

_Lui montrer ? Comment ça ? Il balbutia alors qu'elle était en train de défaire les nœuds de son corset. Plus les fils se dénouaient, plus le tissu recouvrant sa poitrine se tendait. Déjà, elle dépassait celle d'Irei et elle de Relia. Elle devenait même aussi imposante que celle de Danya. Et puis… Et puis… Il eut une bouffée de chaleur, respirant un peu bruyamment, chose qui n'échappa pas à Mylidie qui lui souriait :_

« Tu sembles… avoir du mal à respirer. Tu as besoin de bouche à bouche ? »

« Non… Non… C'est bon… C'est juste que… »

_Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant, même lorsque Danya et lui… s'entraînaient et se faisait plaisir l'un à l'autre. Enfin… Là… Il était entre l'excitation, le désir, la gêne, l'appréhension et divers sentiments qu'il ne contrôlait pas. Alors quand… Elle s'était mise à baisser sa jupe pour laisser apparaître une petite culotte de dentelle couleur crème… qui allait très bien avec sa peau. Elle sentie subitement une bosse qui se frottait contre elle et cela malgré le fait qu'il portait encore son pantalon. Elle émit un petit rire candide :_

« Est-ce que je suis vraiment… attirante ? Tu es le… »

« Oui, oui et oui ! Et même si tu ne l'étais pas, ça n'aurait rien changé en ma réaction ! »

« C'est galant… et ça ne l'est pas, Erol. Tu veux dire que tu me préférais comme avant ? »

« NON ! Ahhhh ! Je ne sais pas m'exprimer ! »

« Tu t'exprimes déjà plus que nécessaire ! »

_Elle alla l'embrasser, passant une main sur le dessus du pantalon en cherchant à l'ouvrir. Quelques instants plus tard, elle voyait une belle bosse dans le caleçon gris du jeune homme alors que celui-ci s'était mis à caresser ses hanches en relevant un peut son corset. Il continuait de le relever, arrivant au début de ses seins généreux avant de s'arrêter._

« Tu peux… si tu veux. Je n'ai pas de… honte avec toi. »

« Mais si quelqu'un nous remarquait… »

_Au diable celles qui le remarqueraient ! Elle empoigna le pénis durci d'Erol dans son caleçon, commençant lentement à le branler alors qu'il releva complètement son corset, restant muet d'admiration devant les deux merveilleux seins qui se trouvaient devant ses yeux. Cette forme sphérique, ces morceaux de chair qui ne pointaient pas encore au bout, ce galbe parfait. Mylidie poussa subitement un cri de surprise en s'exclamant :_

« C'est… C'est quoi ça ?! C'est drôlement… grand… »

_Elle était sous le charme de cette bosse encore plus longue qu'auparavant. Sa poitrine avait eu l'effet de la faire tendre encore plus que de raison et Erol lui demanda :_

« Tu… Tu ne voudrais pas que l'un se mette… en face de l'autre au niveau du… »

_Elle hocha la tête pour accepter. Il n'y avait même plus besoin de terminer les phrases dans ce genre de moment. Elle se retourna, offrant sa culotte noire au jeune homme, celui-ci passant un doigt le long de son vagin pour la faire gémir et voir son état d'excitation. Il aurait pu s'en douter… La jeune femme était déjà trempée… Chose normale pour une être capable de manier l'eau. Et elle, de son côté… Elle avait mis le sexe d'Erol à l'air libre, le contemplant de longues secondes avant de passer une main sur ses bourses :_

« C'est donc ça… ce que tu me cachais pendant tout ce temps ? Je… Erol… Je t'aime. »

_Il pouffa de surprise, son nez s'enfonçant dans la culotte de Mylidie qui gémit de bonheur alors qu'il tentait de se donner une contenance. Il murmura :_

« Moi… aussi… Enfin… Je t'aime aussi… mais tu le savais… »

« Oui ! Enfin… Alors, il faut faire quoi… »

_Elle commençait à le branler, passant un doigt sur le bout de son pénis alors qu'il se mettait à sortir sa langue, venant lécher sa vulve à travers le tissu mouillé. Elle ne put se retenir d'ouvrir la bouche de plaisir, engouffrant en grande partie le sexe d'Erol avant de déglutir et de le ressortir de ses lèvres, un filet de bave s'écoulant sur le pénis._

« Je… Je… C'était quoi ? Je n'ai… »

« Un cunnilingus. C'est Danya qui me l'a montré. »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai. Elle me l'a montré aussi. »

« QUOI ?! Tu veux me dire que… »

« NON ! Tu es bête ?! Elle me parlait de toi sans arrêt et donc je sais quelques petites choses… sans les avoir jamais faites. »

_Il soupira de bonheur : Il avait peur que Danya aie modifié un peu le caractère de Mylidie à sa façon. Ce n'était pas qu'il détestait le côté pervers de la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs mais… Il préférait retrouver sa Mylidie d'antan bien qu'il se disait bien qu'avec les années qui passent, elle avait bien changée mais voilà… C'était bête de penser comme ça mais c'était comme ça qu'il réfléchissait. Elle passa sa langue le long de la hampe du jeune homme, celui-ci n'arrivant plus à se concentrer à sa tâche. Il demanda d'une voix haletante :_

« Et si… Et si nous retirions nos sous-vêtements ? »

« Je crois… que ça vaut mieux, Erol. »

_Elle se releva, se mettant debout à côté du lit avant de baisser la tête. Instinctivement et encore un peu gênée, elle cacha avec difficulté sa poitrine plus grosse que elle de Danya avec une main tandis que de l'autre, elle descendait sa culotte noire. Il remarqua qu'un peu de liquide vaginal s'écoulait de l'adolescente et elle lui demanda timidement de faire de même. Elle se cachait le sexe avec son autre main alors qu'il se mettait assis sur le lit, tourné vers elle avant de retirer d'un coup sec son caleçon. Pas de surprise : Son pénis était fièrement tendu et elle le savait très bien. Néanmoins, maintenant, ils étaient comme Adam et Eve… complètement nus et cela les gênait encore plus. Il se leva, marmonnant :_

« Il risque de faire froid… dans cette tenue. »

« Je compte… Je compte sur toi… pour me réchauffer. »

_Elle rigola très faiblement, retirant ses deux bras pour venir entourer le cou d'Erol avec ces derniers. Elle se collait à lui, poitrine contre torse, sexe contre sexe alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous les deux vers le lit de l'infirmerie. Ils s'embrassèrent un peu partout sur le corps, cherchant à se donner du plaisir avant le moment fatidique. Puis enfin… Elle se retrouvait assise sur lui au niveau du ventre, branlant le pénis d'Erol entre ses deux fesses en bougeant très légèrement. Avec émotion, elle dit :_

« Erol… Je… crois que c'est bon. Je me sens prête… »

« Moi aussi… mais il parait que ça fait mal… »

« Je suis prête à souffrir pour être heureuse. »

« Nous avons déjà beaucoup soufferts tous les deux non ? »

_Elle rigola en même temps que lui alors qu'elle se redressait un peu, frottant son gland décalotté contre son vagin alors qu'elle attendait qu'il la guide. Pour seule réaction, il posa ses deux mains sur les hanches, lui signalant qu'il la retirerait si elle avait trop mal. D'abord faiblement, le gland s'infiltra en elle puis un peu plus. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir tandis qu'il pouvait sentir une résistance. Puis subitement, la déchirure se produisit et elle poussa un long cri de plaisir non retenu, une voix se faisant entendre au même moment :_

« Bon ! Maintenant qu'on a vues que Winy allait bien, on retourne voir mon fils ! Il doit être exténué après tout ce qui s'est passé ! »

_Le rideau se tira au même moment où Mylidie gémissait, Danya et Mariali ouvrant en grand la bouche sans rien dire alors qu'Erol et Mylidie avaient les yeux fermés. Lentement, il ouvrait ses yeux, regardant d'un air atterré sa mère et Danya tandis que son sexe donnait des coups en Mylidie pendant quelques instants avant de s'arrêter. L'adolescente aux cheveux rouges ouvrit ses yeux à son tour, poussant un cri en voyant les deux femmes. Elle chercha une couverture du regard pour s'y cacher, Danya lui tendant celle du lit. Les deux amants se calfeutrèrent l'un contre l'autre en déposant la couverture sur eux. C'était une façon un peu spéciale… de parler pour la première fois à sa mère._


	24. Chapitre 24 : Confusion et amusement

**Chapitre 25 : Bilan**

«


	25. Chapitre 25 : Bilan

**Chapitre 25 : Bilan**

« Ohhhh qu'elle est mignonne quand elle dort ! »

« Danya… Chut… S'il te plaît… Laisse la se reposer. »

_Danya était revenue, observant avec un sourire coquin le couple alors que le jeune homme gardait Mylidie contre lui. Prenant une chaise avant de s'asseoir dessus en croisant ses jambes, elle attendait qu'il lui pose des questions, questions qui ne venaient pas. Elle lui dit :_

« Et bien… Je n'étais pas partie très loin et je vois que tu as réussi à la combler. Alors ? C'est comment la première fois ? Ca doit être magique non ? »

« Danya… Ca ne se dit pas non ? Je veux dire… C'est personnel. »

« Personnel, personnel… Erol… Toi et moi, nous sommes des amis de sexe ! »

_Si il aurait pu se donner une claque sur le front, il y avait de fortes chances qu'il le fasse. Elle avait dit ça avec une telle évidence… Et puis… Elle était en train de se caresser devant lui ?! La jeune femme s'empoignait un sein à travers sa tenue noire et moulante, faisant apparaître quelques instants un bout de chair tendre._

« S'il… S'il te plaît, arrête Danya et parle moi plutôt de ce qui s'est passé. J'ai besoin de savoir comment vont Relia et les autres… »

« Si je te le dis, tu me donnes quoi en échange ? »

« Ma gratitude éternelle… S'il te plaît, Danya. Je suis avec Mylidie maintenant… »

« Tu l'as toujours été ! Je verrais avec elle mais je compte bien t'emprunter quelques fois en souvenir du bon vieux temps. Rappelle toi une chose : Elle, elle a quelque chose que je ne pourrais jamais avoir de ta part. »

« Ah… Et c'est quoi ? Je ne vois pas du tout… »

_Elle se leva de sa chaise, s'approchant de lui en détachant ses cheveux blancs. En faisant attention à ne pas déranger Mylidie pendant son sommeil, elle plaça son index droit sur le cœur du jeune homme. Celui-ci se mit subitement à rougir sans rien dire._

« Peut-être que je pourrais avoir ton corps quelques fois mais je sais très bien que ceci est réservé à elle et uniquement à elle. En plus, je ne pourrais jamais avoir d'enfant… C'est impossible pour moi d'en avoir. Il en est de même pour tout ceux ayant reçu le sang de dragon par transfusion sanguine. Mylidie est déjà une dragonne à la base… mais c'est pour ça que les générales, Relia ou même Irei n'auront jamais d'enfants. En échange d'un pouvoir bien plus grand et de la jeunesse éternelle, elles ne peuvent plus procréer. Dans mon cas, c'est tout simplement parce que je suis immortelle… Alors tu vois ? Toi et elle, vous avez tout pour être heureux et vivre ensemble alors que de notre côté… Nous devons nous contenter de quelques miettes de bonheur. Mais bon… Si ce sont les tiennes, moi, ça ne me dérange pas. »

_Elle émit un petit sourire rougi, allant s'installer à nouveau sur la chaise sans même se caresser bien que sa poitrine semblait en demander. En la regardant, il se sentait durcir à nouveau et il était rouge de honte. Il… Il avait Mylidie à côté de lui ! Il venait de s'unir avec elle pour le meilleur sans le pire ! Il n'était qu'un salopard !_

« Tu vois ? Le désir n'est pas forcément dirigé vers une seule femme. Par contre, au niveau de l'Amour, c'est bien différent. C'est pour cela qu'à chaque nouvelle… réincarnation, je n'envisage de m'unir qu'avec une seule personne et de l'aimer… bien que les années passent et qu'elle vieillisse devant mes yeux. Dans ton cas, ça serait différent. Tu n'es pas forcé de vieillir… Tu vas aller sur tes vingt ans et si tu le désires, tu pourras rester éternellement jeune pour régner sur le royaume de Drakoni avec ta mère… et ta femme. Je crois qu'au final, tu étais la seule personne que je pouvais véritablement aimer. »

« Je… m'excuse vraiment, Danya. Je ne peux pas aimer… deux personnes. C'est une chose que je n'arrive pas à concevoir… même si je me sens très bien en ta présence et celle de Relia, c'est avec Mylidie… que je voudrais vivre. »

« L'un n'empêche pas l'autre n'est-ce pas ? Nous pourrons toujours parler. »

« Et nous devons parler. Tu m'expliques alors ce qui se passe ? »

_Oh, d'accord, d'accord. Pas besoin de se mettre dans tous ces états hein ? Enfin… Ca pouvait se comprendre. Il était en grande partie responsable de tout ce qui s'était déroulé dans l'Horoscopie et donc, il était normal qu'il s'inquiète pour l'organisation dont il avait fait partie dans le passé. Elle toussa légèrement avant de prendre la parole :_

« Alors, alors, alors… Par où je dois commencer ? »

« Par les générales ! Comment vas Winy ? Et Relia ? Et… Et… »

« Calme toi, c'est bon, c'est bon. Alors, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle : Les six premières générales sont mortes… Nous n'avons rien pu faire pour elles. »

« Six ?! Mais ça veut dire que Winy… »

« Non, tu ne me laisse pas terminer. Il y a une nouvelle générale du Scorpion et une nouvelle générale du Sagittaire. La première porte le nom de Relia tandis que la seconde s'appelle Winy. Je crois que tu les connais. »

_Il eut un grand sourire, hochant la tête. Il était content… et soulagé que Winy et Relia soient encore vivantes. Mais pour le reste ? Et pour Testaline ? Il devait savoir ! Passant une main dans les cheveux de Mylidie, il attendit qu'elle continue de parler :_

« L'ex-générale du Poisson se repose… Sa vie n'est plus en danger. Il se peut qu'il y ait encore quelques changements de position. Seule Winy est encore vivante dans le cas des domaines du végétal, Mylidie et Testaline dans le domaine de l'eau et toutes les autres à part Wekalose dans le domaine du feu. Ainsi… Il ne reste plus que six personnes parmi les douze. Tout le reste est… mort. »

« Et pour les unités ? Et pour les soldates ? Et Sizé ? Et Vami ? »

« Je n'ai aucune nouvelle à leurs sujets. Pardonne moi… »

« Et il reste combien de membres ? Et puis… Ceux de la Meute… »

« Ces derniers se sont enfuis lorsqu'ils ont appris que l'Empereur du Chaos était mort. »

« Mais je suis bien vivant ! »

_Elle fit un petit geste négatif de la tête pour lui dire que l'Empereur était bien mort mais qu'Erol était toujours vivant. C'était deux personnes bien différentes et elle lui interdisait de penser autrement. Elle poussa un profond soupir, reprenant la parole :_

« Je dois t'annoncer que c'est vraiment peu joli et réjouissant… ce qui s'est passé. »

« C'est de ma faute… Je suis impardonnable. »

« Non, ce qui est impardonnable, c'est la manière de la personne qui a osée te faire une telle chose. Si je la retrouve, je lui ferais subir le même châtiment infligé à Relia. »

« C'est donc vrai ? Elle est bien… Mais je la croyais immortelle. »

_C'était le cas. Elle lui expliqua tout ce qui s'était passé dans le royaume de Drakoni. Il connaissait les conséquences… mais nullement les causes. Elle lui racontait à quel point elle en voulait à la jeune femme, lui détaillant la scène de combat, attaque par attaque. Au bout d'une bonne quinzaine de minutes, elle termina enfin son récit, le jeune homme semblant émerveillé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre._

« Tu sais vraiment… très bien raconter. Tu es née pour écrire des histoires et citer des contes. Tu ne veux pas devenir assistante maternelle ? Heu… En y réfléchissant… »

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Disons que mon enfance… a été assez perturbante. »

« La faute à qui ? Tu as un nom à donner ? »

« Mademoiselle Danya et son manoir entièrement constitué de femmes. »

« Avoue que ce n'était pas toujours déplaisant ! »

_Elle rigola alors qu'il faisait de même. Il lui demanda de tendre sa main droite. Il alla la baiser avec tendresse, la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs se mettant à rougir sans réellement comprendre pourquoi il faisait une telle chose. D'une voix douce et solennelle, il dit :_

« Mademoiselle Danya, en raison de vos nombreux actes commis dans le passé à mon égard, moi-même, Erol Olirakion, je tiens à vous remercier de tout mon cœur pour ce que vous avez fait depuis tout ce temps. En vertu des pouvoirs royaux qui me sont conférés, j'aimerais que vous soyez à mes côtés lorsque la famille Olirakion régnera sur le royaume de Drakoni. Je serais vraiment très heureux… de t'avoir auprès de moi. »

« A… Allons, Erol. Tu n'es pas obligé de parler comme ça. »

_Elle retira rapidement sa main, vivement gênée alors qu'elle se relevait de sa chaise. Erol était vraiment un homme bien spécial. Des nobles… Elle en avait connu… Des gens riches aussi… Des gens avec du pouvoir… Tout… Elle avait tout connu… Et Erol était une parcelle de chacun d'entre eux, la meilleure parcelle._

« Je crois que je vais te laisser te reposer avec Mylidie. Cette petite demoiselle en a vraiment de la chance. Dès que vous vous sentirez mieux, vous pourrez vous rhabiller ? On vous attendra dans la salle du conseil détruite. »

« Et pour l'Horoscopie ? Qu'est-ce que l'on va faire ? »

« A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu peux considérer que l'Horoscopie est morte… »

« Si nous nous mettons tous ensembles, nous pourrons la reconstruire. Il ne faut pas perdre espoir, Danya ! Je suis prêt à racheter mes fautes si c'est… »

« Non… Non… Ce n'est pas à cause de toi. Ce n'est même pas à cause de l'attaque de la Meute sur le bastion… Non… Ce qui a causé sa perte… C'est son envergure… Le manque de communication et diverses choses. Une organisation trop grande se détruit de l'intérieur. Les générales ne peuvent plus réellement faire confiance aux autres. Elles se sont senties trahi… et blessées au fond de leur cœur. »

« Si Wekalose et Oralin… ne s'étaient pas rendues à mon service, ça ne serait jamais arrivé. Si je n'étais pas devenu l'Empereur du Chaos… Si je n'étais pas mort… »

« Avec des si, on fait un autre monde. Ce qui devait se passer s'est accompli, point barre. Tu n'as pas à te sentir mal à cause de tout ça. Tu dois aller de l'avant et ne pas te bloquer à cause du passé. Regarde moi : Car je pensais que je pouvais obtenir l'homme que je désirais seulement par le sexe, je suis devenue une être nymphomane ! Mais grâce à toi, oui, grâce à toi, j'ai appris à… penser à autre chose. Je me suis dit que le sexe n'était qu'une partie de ce que l'on pouvait obtenir et bon… Je ne pense pas envisager d'aimer un autre homme dorénavant. Tant que tu restes là, ça me suffit. »

« Danya… Tu peux t'approcher à nouveau ? S'il… te plaît. »

« Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu veux peut-être me toucher un peu ? »

_Elle émit un petit rire, voulant éviter de réveiller Mylidie alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers Erol. Il lui demanda de se pencher en avant, la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs déchirant un peu son tissu moulant et noir pour créer un décolleté ravageur. Néanmoins… Il n'avait pas de yeux pour ça. Il alla l'embrasser sur le front, fermant les yeux en souriant :_

« Merci pour tout… Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. »

_Mais… De rien… Elle se redressa avant de s'éloigner sans rien dire. Oui… Erol était vraiment l'homme qu'elle aimait mais il était déjà heureux avec une autre. Peut-être qu'une parcelle de bonheur d'Erol provenait d'elle ? Peut-être oui… Elle quitta l'infirmerie._


	26. Chapitre 26 : Harmonia

**Chapitre 26 : Harmonia**

« Erol… On doit faire comment ? On doit se tenir la main ? »

« Pour ? Pour montrer que nous sommes ensembles ? Nous pourrions aussi nous embrasser en public. Moi ça ne me gêne pas. »

« Enfin… J'ai… très bien dormie cette nuit… ou cette journée… Je ne sais pas vraiment quelle heure il est exactement. »

_Il rigola légèrement, croisant ses doigts avec ceux de Mylidie, leurs mains liées l'une dans l'autre. Ils furent rapidement bloqués par Mariali, la femme aux longs cheveux bleus se positionnant devant son fils et Mylidie. Celle-ci poussa un petit cri de surprise, retirant subitement sa main de celle d'Erol en détournant le regard, gênée._

« MON FILS ! Maintenant… que Danya a été punie, je… »

« Maman ! Pourquoi tu te mets en travers de mon chemin ?! J'ai le droit d'aimer Mylidie comme je le veux ! Si c'est comme ça que tu veux faire nos retrouvailles, je préfère encore ne t'avoir jamais vue ! Je… Je… »

« Mylidie, je te l'enlève quelques secondes. »

_Prenant son fils par le poignet, elle le força à la suivre alors que Mylidie restait immobile. Elle tenta d'ouvrir la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Quelques secondes après, Erol et sa mère se retrouvaient dans une pièce isolée et fermée à clé par la femme aux cheveux bleus. Elle plaqua son fils contre un mur, le tenant par le col alors que sa poitrine se collait contre son torse. Instinctivement, il évita de réagir, se disant qu'il avait en face de lui, sa mère !_

« Erol Olirakion, mon propre fils m'a… m'a… Tu te rappelles de ce que tu as fait lorsque tu étais l'Empereur du Chaos ? Est-ce que tu t'en rappelles ?! »

« Euh et bien… Je… Ah… »

_Il baissa la tête, confus. Il savait très bien ce qu'il avait fait. Il ne s'était pas contrôlé à ce moment là… Pas du tout… Encore une raison de plus pour qu'il passe pour un salopard. Et dire que sa mère n'avait que quelques années de plus que lui physiquement mais là n'était pas le problème. Elle murmurait lentement :_

« Lorsque j'ai… vu l'Empereur… que je l'ai senti… que j'entendais sa voix… Jamais je ne me serais doutée que c'était mon propre fils. Je pensais qu'après tout ce temps… J'aurais pu avoir à nouveau un peu de bonheur. Mais comment je devais réagir quand j'ai appris que mon propre fils m'avait fait ça ?! Hein ?! »

« Mam… Mère… Calmez… Calmez vous… Excusez… Excusez moi sincèrement. »

« Tu sais que je n'avais plus jamais ressenti ça depuis des années ?! Depuis tellement d'années ?! Et cette illusion… Cette chimère… Mon propre fils qui doit m'octroyer du plaisir… Je suis vraiment pathétique comme mère… Je succombe au charme de mon enfant… Et lui… n'a pas de place pour ça. Ca ne se fait pas ! »

_Elle n'était pas véritablement jalouse mais son honneur de femme s'était ternie et bafouée… par elle-même. Savoir qu'elle avait ressenti du désir à l'égard de son fils… était une chose inconcevable à ses yeux… et aux yeux de toute personne normale ! Mais sur le moment… Lorsqu'elle avait vu le couple… en train d'accomplir… son affaire, elle avait exprimée une vive rancune à l'égard de Mylidie. Maintenant, tout ça avait disparu puisqu'elle savait à quel point sa réaction avait été pathétique. C'était son FILS, pas l'Empereur du chaos !_

« C'était normal… puisque tu ressembles à ton père en un sens… comme pour ses yeux et sa chevelure… C'est normal… Il n'était qu'un simple humain mais ça me suffisait… Un voyou… C'était un voyou qui se battait contre la loi dans son… monde. Il aimait ça et c'était pour cette raison que je suis tombée amoureuse. Cloîtrée… dans mon royaume, je m'étais enfuie et c'est lui qui m'avait fait découvrir toutes ces choses merveilleuses… »

_Elle repartait dans ses souvenirs avant de revenir à la réalité, Erol la serrant dans ses bras avec insistance. Il était plus grand qu'elle… et elle ressentait à nouveau cette chaleur… Cette chaleur éprouvée par son corps en manque de tendresse. Maintenant… Elle était particulièrement réceptive à son propre fils. Qu'elle avait honte… honte d'être comme ça ! Son fils n'était pas l'homme qu'elle aimait ! Il ne devait pas être son remplaçant ! Elle devait se retirer mais son fils la retenait.  
_

« Pardon… encore… Maman… Je n'aurais pas du faire ça… Même lorsque j'étais l'Empereur du Chaos, j'aurais du me contrôler… C'est ignoble… comme acte. »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu étais possédé et puis… C'est à moi d'avoir honte car j'ai aimé ces moments… C'est moi qui suis affreuse. J'ai pris du plaisir avec les doigts de mon fils ! Les propres doigts de mon fils ! Heureusement… »

« Que nous n'avons pas été plus loin que ça sinon… »

« Je pense que nous nous en aurions voulu toute notre vie. »

« Déjà que ce n'est pas très… glorieux… »

_Ils baissèrent la tête, la mère restant dans les bras puissants de son fils. Deux bonnes minutes s'écoulèrent où nul ne prenait la parole. Enfin, elle coupa le silence en murmurant :_

« Tu as mon accord… pour Mylidie… et Danya… et Relia. Ce sont trois demoiselles vraiment très belles et spéciales. Chacune a son propre caractère. Elles feront des épouses parfaites et puis je pense que… »

« Mère ! Je ne vais pas en épouser trois ! Je… Je… »

« Réfléchis seulement aux conséquences. Retournons voir Mylidie. Elle t'attend. »

_Elle quitta les bras de son fils, rouvrant la porte en l'invitant à sortir en premier. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs, poussant un profond soupir en se disant que les ennuis n'étaient pas terminés. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que sa mère réagisse comme ça et surtout… lui signale que si il le désirait, il pouvait épouser Mylidie, Danya ET Relia. Rien que ça… Trois femmes pour lui ? Et puis quoi encore._

« EROLLLLLLL ! EROLLLLL ! C'est bien toi ?! »

_POUF ! Il se retrouva plaqué au sol quelques mètres plus loin, sa mère s'éloignant en faisant semblant de ne rien avoir remarqué. Il déposa ses deux mains… sur les fesses de Relia ?! Il espérait qu'il rêvait… que depuis tout ce temps, elle s'était couverte… Il gémissait en ouvrant ses yeux verts, remarquant la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs… et surtout son string noir. Il soupira longuement de soulagement alors qu'elle reprenait :_

« Pas ici pour les caresses, ça se fait sous la douche ! »

« HEY ! Laisse moi souffler un peu ! C'est bien, Relia ? Et dire que je pensais… »

« Ma grande sœur n'a pas hésité un instant pour le sang de dragon. Elle m'a raconté à quel point tu avais été en colère contre elle et contre l'Horoscopie… »

« Oui c'est vrai… J'ai un peu exagéré. »

« Cela voulait-il dire que… tu m'aimais beaucoup ? »

_Il avait l'impression que les années ne s'étaient jamais déroulées. Il… Il revoyait l'adolescente aux longues tresses vertes sur lui. Maintenant, elle avait bien changé et elle était devenue encore plus féminine et mignonne… Et il se rappelait les paroles de sa mère : Il pouvait épouser Relia aussi si il le voulait. Il se donna une violente claque sur le front pour se réveiller : MYLIDIE et c'est tout !_

« Erol… On retournera sous la douche ? »

« On est un peu grands pour ce genre de choses maintenant… Et puis… Que dirait ta grande sœur ? Et surtout…Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée. »

« Pfff ! Je suis sûr que t'as peur parce que j'ai pris plus de poitrine depuis le temps ! »

« Mais non ! C'est n'importe quoi ce que tu dis ! »

_Elle alla l'embrasser longuement sur les lèvres comme pour lui rappeler le goût particulier des siennes. Maintenant qu'il s'en rappelait, à chaque fois, c'était un goût différent mais toujours en rapport avec des fruits. Goût pomme, goût cerise, il avait… pfff ! Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça ! Il retira ses lèvres, la soulevant alors qu'elle poussait un cri de plaisir devant sa force phénoménale. Il la déposa au sol, s'époussetant un peu alors qu'il cherchait ses mots, disant d'une voix calme mais un peu troublée :_

« Bon… Il n'y aura plus de douches entre nous, Relia. Tu sais très bien que Mylidie et moi, nous sommes ensemble n'est-ce pas ? »

« Et alors ? Lorsque tu étais dans l'Horoscopie, tu étais bien avec Mylidie et ça ne t'a pas empêché de faire ça avec moi non ? Tu sais… Tu veux jouer à l'homme fidèle mais tu ne l'es pas vraiment non plus. Ca ne se fait… »

« Mais à l'époque, tu te comportais comme une enfant ! »

« Une enfant sacrément grande ! J'aimais passer mon temps avec toi car tu étais trop souvent gêné et puis tu étais l'un des rares garçons… et le seul qui avait mon âge ! »

« Nous avons grandis… et maintenant… L'heure n'est plus à la plaisanterie. Relia… Je l'ai déjà annoncé à Danya et je dois te le dire : Je veux faire ma vie… avec Mylidie. »

_Elle le frappa au niveau du torse bien qu'il n'y avait aucune puissance. Elle le prévenait par là qu'elle n'allait pas abandonner la partie de sitôt. Elle reprit d'une voix enjouée :_

« Ca ne fait rien ! J'en parlerais avec Mylidie et je lui dirais tout ce que nous avons fait sous la douche et avec quelques rajouts ! Moi aussi, je te veux tout à moi mais je sais que ce n'est pas possible ! Surtout depuis que les hommes sont bien moins nombreux et encore plus dans le cas de l'Horoscopie ! Et puis… Et puis… Je te cherchais car nous devons tous nous rendre dans la salle de réunion. Malgré les blessures, Testaline et les autres veulent parler de la fin de l'Horoscopie… Enfin, il faut qu'on y aille. »

_Elle lui tendit la main mais il la repoussa faiblement. Elle venait de le menacer au sujet de Mylidie et il n'appréciait pas du tout ce comportement ! Elle émit un petit rire, lui signalant qu'elle plaisantait et qu'elle ne ferait jamais ça. Elle allait simplement trouver tous les moyens possibles pour reprendre le train-train quotidien avec lui._

« Tu veux bien qu'on y ailles maintenant, Erol ? Ca peut nous faire que du bien. »

« Je ne sais pas trop… si je peux te faire confiance. »

_Elle fit une petite mine triste et il eut un petit pincement au cœur. Bien que sa tenue et son corps avaient changés depuis toutes ces années, elle restait la même et elle usait des mêmes stratagèmes pour l'appâter ! Rah ! Qu'il avait honte d'être aussi faible ! Il tendit la main vers Relia, celle-ci la prenant avant de se mettre à courir. Une foule de souvenirs lui revenait en mémoire alors qu'elle le traînait dans les couloirs. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans la salle dévastée et il se demandait où était passée Hela. Néanmoins, devant lui siégeaient plusieurs femmes dont il reconnaissait certaines d'entre elles. Testaline prit la parole :_

« Bienvenu Erol… Je vois que tu vas beaucoup mieux. »

« Je tiens… à m'excuser solennellement pour tous les actes commis lorsque… »

« Danya nous a expliqué. Même si… Mieux ne vaut pas en parler. Je tiens à ce que tu sois au courant comme toutes les personnes en ce lieu. D'ici quelques heures ou dans la journée de demain, j'annoncerais que l'Horoscopie est morte… et que l'Empereur du Chaos l'est aussi. Peut-être que nos chemins vont se séparer définitivement mais qu'importe… L'Horoscopie est morte mais moi-même ainsi que les générales encore vivantes et quelques rares personnes de notre entourage, nous allons former un nouveau groupe : Harmonia. Comme son nom l'indique, cette organisation sera très faiblement constituée en terme de membres mais au moins… Il n'y aura aucune trahison et nous savons que chacune pourra compter sur les autres pour l'épauler. Nous n'abandonnons pas notre idée, nous allons simplement la modifier pour qu'elle soit moins puissante mais plus… solide. Erol, Danya, Mylidie et Relia n'ont pas encore fait leurs choix. Elles attendent ton avis à ce sujet. Ainsi… Erol Olirakion, je te le demande devant toutes : Voudrais-tu faire partie d'Harmonia ? »


	27. Chapitre 27 : Fuite et retour au royaume

**Chapitre 27 : Fuite et retour au royaume**

« Cette décision n'est pas à prendre à la légère… Nous ne voulons pas te forcer, tu sais… Mais tu nous serais très utile… Et puis… Je pense qu'une bonne partie des membres d'Harmonia serait heureuse de te compter parmi nous. »

_Il restait immobile alors qu'il sentait la main de Relia qui le serrait avec plus d'insistance. Il était facile de savoir de qui Testaline voulait parler. Et puis… Mylidie et Danya l'observaient en même temps que Mariali et les autres… Il était plutôt confus. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait dire ? Bien sûr qu'il voulait rester avec ces femmes mais… Il avait d'autres obligations._

« Pardon… Mais je dois refuser… Je… Je crois que mon grand-père est mort par ma faute… Et si ma mère reste avec vous, alors je dois… »

_Il s'inclina respectueusement, confus et gêné alors que Relia soupirait de tristesse. Elle retira sa main de celle d'Erol, se dirigeant vers les autres femmes, celles-ci n'ayant pas pris la parole. Il devait continuer à leur expliquer :_

« Je suis un prince… Je ne dis pas mon titre par vanité… mais par obligation. J'en ai et je dois les accomplir. Le royaume de Drakoni ne peut pas vivre sans son roi… et comme ma mère a disparu depuis plusieurs jours et que mon grand… le roi est mort, je dois prendre sa suite… et même si je ne suis pas encore un adulte… Je dois prendre mes responsabilités. Pardonnez moi réellement mais je ne peux pas accepter cette proposition. »

_Il ne pouvait pas forcer Mylidie, Danya et Relia à le suivre mais… Il n'y avait pas d'autres choix ! Il était comme ça et il devait penser à réparer tout le mal qu'il avait fait mal. Il évita de cacher les larmes qui apparaissaient dans ses yeux alors qu'il baissait la tête en s'inclinant une nouvelle fois. Il préférait partir avant d'entendre ce qu'elles allaient lui dire. Il quitta la pièce, passant une main sur son visage avant de s'éloigner._

« Je dois me comporter… comme un futur souverain. Je ne dois pas penser à moi… mais à mon peuple… Mon peuple qui ne doit même pas connaître mon existence. »

_Ah… Que c'était ridicule… Comment allait-il prouver qu'il était le petit-fils de Waror ? Il n'avait aucune preuve à part les ailes dans son dos… Des ailes de dragon comme eux… Utiliser la force ? Il ne voulait plus… Peut-être qu'avec un discours… Peut-être qu'avec sa mère… Oui, sa mère ! Il pouvait montrer au peuple qu'elle n'était pas morte ! Enfin… Cela faisait presque deux décennies qu'elle se montrait à peine non ? Il ne savait pas si ça allait marcher mais il n'avait pas vraiment d'autres choix en tête._

« Bon… Et bien… Je pense qu'il est temps… NON ! »

_Il ne voulait pas les quitter sans les prévenir… sans leur dire au revoir. Harmonia… Au moins, avec elles… Il était sûr que ce groupe serait vivant et sûr. Il n'avait pas à s'en faire mais cette fois-ci, il devait leur dire au revoir en face, non pas en s'enfuyant. Un mur éclata en morceaux, une chevelure rouge se présentant en un saut. Instinctivement, il se mit en position de défense, remarquant la double lame d'Hela alors que celle-ci observait les alentours avant de poser son regard sur lui. Elle fit un petit sourire, s'approchant en disant :_

« Je vois que vous êtes de retour, Erol… Tu vas mieux ? Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas vraiment rester ici. Me considérer comme une prisonnière ne me plaît guère. »

« Qu'allez vous faire, mademoiselle Hela ? Je ne vous retiendrais pas… Vous n'êtes plus à mon service… et pardon pour ce que je vous ai forcé à faire. »

« Hé ! J'ai passé l'âge d'accepter les pardons et de me faire pardonner. J'assume entièrement mes gestes et puis… C'était plaisant de te voir ainsi évoluer… Tu as bien grandi et je crois que c'était le meilleur choix à faire il y a bientôt dix ans. »

_Il hocha la tête en tendant sa main droite, la femme aux cheveux rouges la serrant comme deux partenaires. Elle reprit calmement :_

« Bon… Ce n'est pas tout ça mais un mur détruit, ça ne doit pas passer inaperçu. Je crois que je ferais mieux de disparaître complètement. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Tu sais où aller ? »

« Contrairement à Irei, je n'ai pas obtenu le sang de dragon donc je vieillis et mon corps s'affaiblit de jour en jour, c'est pourquoi je dois rechercher toujours plus de puissance. »

« Tu pourrais peut-être te… trouver un homme ? Bientôt, il sera trop tard. »

_Elle le regarda avec étonnement pour voir si il plaisantait ou non. Il lui demandait de s'arrêter de combattre ? Et il était sérieux ? Elle éclata de rire, relâchant son arme en la faisant tomber au sol. Non mais sincèrement… Erol… Erol…Il était vraiment spécial comme gamin. Elle contrôla son rire, reprenant son arme tout en murmurant :_

« Ce n'est pas fait pour moi cette vie là. Je préfère encore mourir au combat plutôt que de couler des jours heureux. Adieu, Erol ou à bientôt… On verra si on se retrouvera… un jour. »

_Comme elle ne possédait plus son armure rouge, elle disparue avec vélocité de la vue d'Erol, celui-ci n'ayant pourtant aucun mal à la suivre du regard. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie, rentrant à l'intérieur avant d'observer à travers la fenêtre. Il devait se préparer lui aussi à dire au revoir._

« Tu réfléchis à quoi ? Tu penses à ce que tu me diras en m'abandonnant ? »

_Mylidie ? Il se retourna pour avoir la jeune femme en face de lui, émettant un petit sourire triste avant de tendre ses deux mains vers elle. Elle soupira avec émotion, se plaçant contre son torse alors qu'il se mettait à caresser ses cheveux rouges._

« La réunion est terminée ? Je pense que tu iras très bien gérer ce groupe, avec Testaline et les autres. Je vous souhaite de réussir mais moi… »

« Tu n'as aucune obligation envers ton royaume. Ils ne savent même pas que tu existes… mais… tu penses quand même à eux. Est-ce normal ? Regarde toi un peu… Cela fait à peine une journée que tu es avec moi et tu comptes déjà partir à nouveau pendant plusieurs mois voir années. Est-ce logique de te faire souffrir ? Est-ce que cela te plaît de te faire du mal à toi-même ? Répond moi un peu sincèrement… »

_Elle marquait un point et il n'avait aucune réponse à ses questions. Il continuait de caresser ses cheveux, posant soudainement sa tête sur ses épaules avant de la serrer avec plus d'insistance. En y réfléchissant… Il pouvait ne rien faire… et rester avec elle… Et Danya… Et Relia… Ah… Si tout était aussi simple…_

« Erol… Tu n'es jamais forcé de faire telle ou telle chose. Tu es maître de tes décisions et maître de tes choix. Fais ce que ton cœur réclame… »

« Pardon… Encore pardon… Toujours pardon ! Je ne fais que m'excuser depuis que je suis revenu ! Je ne fais que ça ! Je… Je… Je… voudrais rester avec toi et les autres ! »

« Alors reste ici, c'est tout. Ne te préoccupe plus de ce qui t'entoure. »

_Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, il déposa un baiser sur le nez de Mylidie, la jeune femme venant chercher ses lèvres pour y déposer les siennes pendant quelques instants. Heureusement qu'elle était là… qu'elles étaient là en fait. Il aimait Mylidie… Mais il faisait plus qu'apprécier Relia et Danya, ce n'était pas difficile de se dire ça. Mais maintenant… C'était beaucoup trop compliqué pour lui ! Il retira Mylidie de ses bras :_

« Où vas-tu, Erol ? Tu pourrais me le dire non ? »

« Je retourne au royaume de Drakoni. »

« Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher hein ? Fais ce que tu veux… »

« Tu ne me retiendras pas ? »

« Tu es assez grand pour prendre tes propres décisions. Je n'ai pas à t'arrêter. »

« D'accord… Je préfère… ne pas prévenir Danya ou Relia. Du moins… Je ne veux pas leur dire au revoir. Je pense que contrairement à toi, elles tenteraient quelque chose. »

« Tu manques de courage, Erol, lorsqu'il s'agit de ces choses là. »

_Oui, il assumait parfaitement le fait d'être couard dès qu'il s'agissait des femmes. Il était comme ça, il ne pouvait pas penser autrement. Il enlaça Mylidie pendant deux longues minutes, voulant que son corps s'empreigne de son odeur et de ses formes. Il la remercia en lui chuchotant quelques mots dans l'oreille alors qu'elle venait l'embrasser sur les deux joues. Qu'il parte maintenant, elle allait retenir Danya et Relia._

« Merci pour tout, Mylidie. Je… Je… »

« Es un idiot. Ne t'inquiète pas, je l'ai remarqué dès l'instant où je t'ai rencontré mais tu es mon idiot et c'est comme ça que je t'aime. »

_Il quitta la salle de l'infirmerie en évitant de la regarder une dernière fois, ayant un peu mal au cœur après toutes ces mésaventures. Danya et les autres allaient former Harmonia, une belle et puissante organisation bien que réduite en taille. Une organisation où la confiance régnera ! Ce n'était pas lui, qui avait commis tellement de dégâts, qui aurait sa place dans ce lieu. Il se retrouva en-dehors du bastion, observant les nombreux cadavres et l'odeur qui en émanait. Une odeur vraiment désagréable….Même… Enfin… Il devait faire ça… Il fit apparaître ses deux ailes de dragon, s'envolant dans les cieux avant de lever les deux mains en l'air. Il valait mieux pour les corps qu'ils ne soient plus présents… qu'ils retournent à la poussière plutôt que d'être entassés les uns sur les autres. Il ouvrit la bouche, un souffle de feu gigantesque se produisant, bien supérieur à celui qu'il aurait pu produire contre Mylidie. Une odeur bien désagréable se fit sentir alors qu'il reconnaissait au loin celui de Gylas. La jeune femme disparaissait dans les flammes alors qu'il avait un petit pincement au cœur à nouveau. C'était un véritable déluge qui s'abattait et après une bonne dizaine de minutes, il ne restait plus rien… Tout avait été réduit en cendre, comme une terre brûlée._

« Partons maintenant… Je vais me trouver une ville et repartir à zéro. »

_Il ne pouvait pas se diriger vers son royaume sans avoir de quoi manger et boire. Peut-être trouver un petit travail d'une journée ou deux et ça serait parfait. Après ça, il verrait ce qu'il allait faire. Il jeta un dernier regard au bastion dont il manquait plusieurs parties, atterrissant sur le sol avant… de se faire engloutir par un trou noir ?! Il se retrouva tête la première dans un décolleté blanc, ayant du mal à respirer dans la poitrine sur laquelle il venait de tomber. Une voix féminine rigola en disant :_

« Et bien… On compte s'enfuir et on me laisse toute seule ? Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'ai éduqué mon petit homme. Il manque de bonnes manières. »

« Da… Danya ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais… »

« Je suis là aussi, Erol ! Faut pas m'oublier aussi ! »

_La voix de Relia ?! Il retira sa tête des seins de Danya, observant l'autre femme aux cheveux blancs avant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Il n'y avait pas que Danya et Relia ! Il y avait aussi… Mylidie… Sa mère et les générales de l'Horoscopie ?! Mylidie fit quelques pas en sa direction, ses mains posées sur son ventre._

« Nos chemins se croisent à nouveau, Erol. »

« Mais mais mais… Ca ne fait même pas une heure que… »

« Il paraîtrait que tu veux te rendre au royaume de Drakoni. Harmonia aimerait aussi s'y rendre. Nous devons parler au nouveau roi. »

« Hein ? Mais… Je…Enfin… »

« Tais toi et écoute, Erol. Nous allons simplement faire un petit bout de chemin ensemble. Il se peut même que cela soit plus qu'un petit bout de chemin. »

_Danya venait de le faire taire en l'enfouissant à nouveau sa tête dans ses seins, Relia s'écriant de le laisser tranquille avant de faire la même chose de son côté. Winy… et les autres étaient d'accords aussi ? Elles allaient toutes venir avec lui ? C'était… moins triste au final. Il extirpa sa tête de la poitrine de Relia mais il se retrouva rapidement pris par Danya et Relia au niveau des deux mains, l'empêchant de s'enfuir alors que toute la troupe s'était mise à avancer. Il… Il n'en avait pas encore terminé, loin de là._


	28. Chapitre 28 : Le visage du grand prêtre

**Chapitre 28 : Le visage du grand prêtre**

« Vous me collez un peu beaucoup… mesdemoiselles. »

« Arrête donc de m'appeler comme ça, Erol ! J'ai un nom et c'est Relia ! »

« Souviens toi que si tu as besoin de conseils ou d'une femme d'expérience, je suis là. »

_Il poussa un profond soupir, ses deux bras toujours enlacés par Relia et Danya alors qu'il jetait un regard alarmé vers Mylidie. Elle ne pouvait pas les détacher ? Cela faisait deux à trois jours qu'ils voyageaient tous ensemble et c'était à peine si il avait eu le temps de parler avec Mylidie. Celle-ci discutait assez souvent avec Mariali tandis que les générales parlaient entre elles. C'était un groupe assez important mais chacun était de son côté. Les autres générales à part Testaline et Winy étaient toujours réticentes à l'idée de voyager avec Erol mais bon… Il ne pouvait rien faire pour changer ça._

« Danya… Relia… Vous êtes un peu trop collantes ces derniers jours. »

« C'est mesquin ce que tu dis ! »

« Je ne fais qu'énoncer la vérité. Je suis désolé… mais j'aimerais bien parler un peu avec Mylidie si ça ne vous dérange pas. »

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour elle. Elle est déjà au courant. Il y a une chose qu'il faut que tu te dises, Erol. Tu as déjà fait certaines… scènes avec nous et cela… pendant que tu étais avec Mylidie. Tu veux saisir la portée de mes paroles ? En clair… Que tu t'occupes de nous deux ne la dérangera pas puisque tu l'as déjà fait dans le passé. Nous sommes justes des amies très intimes de ta personne alors que Mylidie est celle que tu aimes. »

« Arrête d'essayer de m'embrouiller, Danya ! »

_Il n'allait pas tomber dans le panneau. Attends un peu : Comme si Mylidie pouvait accepter de le prêter ?! Il n'était pas un objet ! C'est vrai qu'il éprouvait du désir pour d'autres femmes mais il avait une certaine retenue quand même ! C'est vrai que… la poitrine de Danya était plus qu'intéressante et qu'elle s'y connaissait bien plus que Mylidie mais… Et puis Relia… qui aimait bien jouer à des jeux érotiques avec lui. Mais non ! NON ET NON ! Il n'allait pas se laisser avoir comme ça ! Il s'échappa des bras des deux femmes, faisant apparaître ses ailes dans son dos avant de s'envoler. Ils allaient bientôt arriver au volcan qui bloquait le passage vers le royaume de Drakoni. Il allait les attendre là-bas ! Il esquiva un trou qui se formait devant lui, se tournant vers Danya en lui tirant la langue. Celle-ci tapa du pied droit sur le sol avant de lui crier dessus :_

« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Erol ! Je t'aurais ! »

« Il est déjà trop loin maintenant… Pfff… C'est tout de suite moins drôle si il n'est plus là. Je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi il réagit comme ça. Auparavant… Il se laissait faire. »

« C'est devenu un jeune homme. De plus, maintenant, il a cette notion de fidélité que la majorité des hommes n'ont pas. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'être fidèle mais bon… Comme par hasard, il fallait que ça tombe sur Erol et Mylidie. »

« Comme je vous l'ai annoncé, ça ne dépend pas de moi mais d'Erol. Je… n'ai rien contre cette idée qu'il puisse plus que discuter avec vous car je sais à quel point Erol a besoin de vous deux mais si il ne se sent pas à l'aise en votre présence, évitez donc de le déranger ou de le rendre encore plus timide qu'auparavant. »

« Tu es vraiment trop gentille quand tu le veux, Mylidie. »

« Je ne fais pas ça pour moi… mais pour Erol, voilà tout. Quelle femme serait assez délurée pour laisser son homme en voir d'autres et cela avec un grand sourire. »

« Peut-être que… Non… Enfin… »

« Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas le cas. Apprécier le sexe est une chose, mais jouer avec ce dernier et les sentiments d'autrui en est une autre. »

_Elle marquait un point. Elle aussi serait très jalouse si Erol allait voir d'autres femmes. Enfin, Erol n'était pas comme ça et il évitait consciencieusement de ne pas trop se rapprocher d'elles. C'était plutôt gênant mais… Elle le comprenait. Maintenant, il fallait le retrouver, chose qui ne tarda pas puisqu'elles le retrouvèrent au pied du volcan, les bras croisés et le regard légèrement froncé. Dès qu'elles arrivèrent vers lui, il leur dit :_

« Exelie nous laisse passer sans combattre. »

« Normal, chacune d'entre nous… Ah non… Alors pourquoi ? »

« Car je lui ai annoncé que ma mère était avec nous et qu'ainsi, nous allons ramener la royauté à Drakoni. Elle m'a semblé assez songeuse. HEY ! »

_Il poussa un cri de surprise alors que sa main droite était prise pour empoigner le sein droit de Danya. Celle-ci émit un grand sourire alors qu'il retirait sa main, rouge de honte. Mais elle était folle ou quoi ?! Il… Il…_

« La prochaine fois, tu ne t'enfuiras pas ! »

« Tiens donc… Cette voix… Je ne pensais pas l'entendre de sitôt. »

_Exelie sortie de l'entrée du volcan, observant avec un sourire, Danya. Celle-ci serra le jeune homme dans ses bras comme pour montrer de qui elle parlait, Exelie reprenant :_

« C'est donc bien, le jeune Erol ? Ton visage me dit quelque chose… »

« Nous nous sommes déjà vus… il y a quelques mois ou années mais je portais un masque. »

« Exelie… Je te présente mon fils… Erol Olirakion. »

_Le sourire laissa place à un visage surpris alors qu'elle voyait apparaître devant elle, Mariali. La femme aux longs cheveux bleus s'approcha de Danya, celle-ci laissant Erol reprendre son souffle alors qu'elle lui demandait de bien venir à côté d'elle. Les deux membres royaux se présentaient ainsi devant la gardienne du volcan._

« Mais alors… Le grand prêtre… Qu'est-ce qu'il… Je devais m'en douter ! »

« Voici mon fils… Et le petit-fils du roi Waror. »

« Venez vite avec moi au lieu ! On n'a pas de temps à perdre ! »

_Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de se mettre dans tous ses états ?! Il y avait un problème ! Et pas n'importe lequel ! Un problème de taille ! Exelie en tête, suivie ensuite par les membres royaux puis par les trois femmes qui aimaient Erol pour finir sur les anciennes générales de l'Horoscopie, tous partaient en direction du royaume de Drakoni. Les gardes laissèrent passer Exelie et le groupe, restant muets en apercevant Mariali._

« Ils ne risquent pas de comprendre ce qui vient de se passer. Pour tous les citoyens de Drakoni, la famille royale est définitivement morte ! »

« Pourtant, je m'estime encore assez vivante ! »

« Normal ! Le grand prêtre… Ce… GRRRR ! Suivez moi ! On va arriver aux décombres du palais ! Le grand prêtre va faire un discours ! »

_Un discours ? AH ! Ce discours n'allait pas se passer comme il le pensait ! Il fit apparaître ses ailes noires dans son dos, Mariali faisant de même sauf qu'elles étaient bleues. Mère et file dépassèrent Exelie, prévenant qu'ils allaient s'occuper de ce grand prêtre dès qu'ils allaient en voir les formes ! Mylidie partie de son côté, grimpant sur les toits en sautant. Au loin, proche des décombres du palais, un être encapuchonné de violet se tenait devant la foule réunie, un objet à la main :_

« Les personnes venues d'en-dehors du royaume ont tués notre Roi et sa fille. Moi seul suis capable de gouverner le royaume de Drakoni puisque la lignée royale s'est éteinte et que la lignée noble des Milenius s'est éteinte depuis déjà plus de quinze ans après le drame ! Vous tous, vous connaissez ma position par rapport au monde extérieur, vous savez parfaitement que mes choix sont justes et bons. Nombreux sont ceux qui me connaissent depuis des décennies voir des siècles, nombreux savent qu'il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Si nous ne faisons rien, le royaume de Drakoni disparaîtra et les dragons purs que nous sommes s'éteindront. Est-ce que vous voulez ? Le Roi Waror m'a lui-même désigné comme successeur au trône à travers cet objet ! L'emblème royal ! »

_L'être encapuchonné en violet présenta un médaillon doré, deux dragons sans ailes se croisant, leurs yeux étant faits en rubis. Maintenant… Tous allaient s'incliner devant lui. Enfin… Il restait un petit problème. Son plan alpha ne semblait pas s'être terminé de la bonne façon. Une voix se fit entendre dans le ciel :_

« Alors, c'est donc toi le grand prêtre ? »

« La famille royale est morte ? Bizarrement, je me sens pleine de vie, grand prêtre ! »

_Voilà les ennuis qui se ramenaient… L'être encapuchonné de violet releva son visage pour voir Erol et Mariali, ne disant aucune réponse. La foule s'exclama en les pointant du doigt puis… ne dit plus rien. Mylidie se présenta sur le toit, finissant le dialogue :_

« Et la lignée Milenius s'est éteinte ? Je n'étais pas au courant. »

« Briser une marque ? Il faut une puissance assez grande pour y arriver. »

« Ainsi, tu reconnais tes tords ?! Ca sera bien mieux ! Il est temps de disparaître ! »

_Un magnifique dragon constitué d'électricité se présenta derrière Erol tandis que Mylidie faisait apparaître le sien, constitué d'eau. Et dans le cas de Mariali ? Tout aussi grand que celui d'Erol voir même un peu plus, celui-ci était recouvert de flammes._

« Ca ne servira à rien… Mes barrières psychiques me protégeront. »

« Nous verrons bien ça ! Tu vas comprendre ce qu'il en coûte de s'en prendre au royaume de Drakoni ! Grands Dragons, attaquez et éliminez le grand prêtre ! »

_Les trois dragons hurlèrent en même temps, se dirigeant vers le grand prêtre. Celui-ci releva l'une de ses manches, laissant apparaître une main bandée horizontalement entre le pouce et les doigts. Les trois dragons percutèrent une première barrière psychique, puis une seconde, une troisième et enfin une quatrième. Malheureusement, à l'arrivée, ils étaient bien moins imposants qu'au départ. Crachant leurs différents souffles en direction du grand prêtre, une explosion à l'endroit où il se trouvait, les ruines du palais disparaissant dans la déflagration causée alors qu'un nuage de fumée émanait du trou qu'ils venaient de créer._

« Je pensais m'être exprimée correctement. Toujours… Il faut toujours que certains se mettent en travers de mon chemin. Peut-être que je ne m'exprime pas assez correctement. Si tel n'est pas le cas, alors il est temps de me montrer. »

_Une voix féminine… Il aurait du s'en douter. Depuis le temps, il savait que les femmes étaient les créatures les plus puissantes sur cette planète. Danya, Relia, Mylidie, sa mère… Toutes étaient bien plus puissantes que n'importe quel homme. Et le grand prêtre… ou plutôt la grande prêtresse ne faisait pas exception._

« Mon nom est Galixée… Et je suis celle qui a forcé Erol à ne jamais voir sa famille pendant toutes ces années. Je suis celle qui a éliminé la lignée Milenius de mes propres mains… Je suis celle qui a mis fin à l'existence du roi Waror et à l'ancien grand prêtre en manipulant sa femme. Je suis… celle responsable de tous vos maux… et ça ne fait que commencer. »

_Une longue queue violette frappa le sol que la robe violette se déchirait. Un concentré d'énergie psychique apparaissait en retirant le nuage de poussière. Des collants violets, des cheveux de même couleur, un tissu qui recouvrait sa poitrine, ses yeux, ses… cornes sur sa tête. Tout était de couleur violet et pourtant… Une sensation étrange émanait de l'être qui se présentait en lévitant peu à peu au-dessus du sol._

« Erol… Mariali… Mylidie… Trois obstacles qui pourraient s'avérer gênants dans mon processus… et il en est de même pour les restes de l'Horoscopie et aussi celle qui a réussi à briser ma manipulation. Voulez vous vous mettre encore en travers de mon chemin ? Pensez vous vraiment que cela serait une bonne idée ? »

_Maintenant que le visage de l'ennemie était enfin révélé… Il était temps de l'exterminer._


	29. Chapitre 29 : Depuis le début

**Chapitre 29 : Depuis le début**

« Et tu penses que nous n'y arriverons pas ? »

« Actuellement… Cela est impossible pour vous. »

_Elle fit apparaître une sphère psychique entre ses deux mains. Translucide et difforme, elle semblait tellement puissante qu'elle avait du mal à rester entre les mains de Galixée. Celle-ci restait parfaitement calme et imperturbable, reprenant :_

« Vos attaques sont puissantes… mais sans effet. Voyez vous… Je suis là depuis longtemps… très longtemps… En fait, je suis là depuis des temps immémoriaux pour des humanoïdes comme vous. Vous remarquerez que je ne fais plus de différences entre ceux issus des pokémons et les humains basiques et normaux. »

« Et en quoi cela nous concerne ?! Et ce médaillon… »

« C'est celui que le roi Waror t'avait donné lorsque tu n'étais qu'un bébé. Une preuve que tu fais partie de la lignée royale d'Olirakion. »

_AH ! C'était donc un cadeau de son grand-père ?! Il poussa un hurlement strident, volant avec célérité en direction de Galixée. Il percuta plusieurs murs invisibles, son front s'entaillant alors que la jeune femme aux cheveux violets gardait sa main dirigée vers lui. Il alla atterrir devant elle, transformant sa main droite en griffe pour tenter de la frapper._

« Rends moi ça ! Ca ne t'appartient pas ! »

« Cela ne m'a jamais appartenu, je le conçois. Néanmoins, ce langage n'est pas approprié pour un être royal. Le roi Waror se retournerait dans sa tombe si il en avait une. »

« Je ne te permet pas de te moquer des morts ! »

« Cela n'était pas une moquerie… mais une constatation. »

_Quel jeune homme exalté dans ses sentiments. Avant même que sa griffe n'arrive au niveau de son corps, elle fut repoussée par les pouvoirs psychiques de la jeune femme aux cheveux violets. Galixée plaça une main au niveau du cœur d'Erol, donnant une légère impulsion. Celui-ci vola dans un bâtiment, le détruisant sur le coup alors que Mylidie criait :_

« HEY ! Réagissez un peu ! Vous avez la preuve que cette femme n'est pas issue de la lignée royale ou au service du royaume ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour… »

« Cela ne sert à rien. Ils ne vous écouteront pas. J'ai besoin d'eux… et ils sont à mon service. Le royaume de Drakoni est sous mon contrôle dorénavant. »

_Sous son contrôle ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Lentement, les visages se tournaient un par un en direction de Mylidie, Erol et Mariali. Sur les fronts des citoyens se trouvaient la fameuse marque triangulaire. C'était donc bien elle… La responsable du malheur d'Erol et de tout ce qui s'était passé avec lui ?! Mylidie tentait de contrôler sa colère au même titre que Mariali mais c'était bien plus difficile à penser qu'à faire._

« Récupères donc ce symbole. Il ne me servait que comme appât. J'ai remarqué que ma marque avait disparu chez toi. C'est pour cela que je me suis dit que tu allais venir dans le royaume de Drakoni. Tes camarades vont bientôt te rejoindre mais cela ne suffira pas. »

_Elle se téléporta subitement, plaçant le médaillon sur le cœur d'Erol alors que celui-ci la regardait avec surprise. Les yeux violets de la jeune femme étaient complètement vides d'émotion, comme si… Elle n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose de son vivant. Elle se téléporta à nouveau pour se retrouver devant Mariali, disant d'une voix calme :_

« Dois-je en terminer avec la famille royale ? Dois-je vous tuer ? Mon plan ne pourra se réaliser si vous êtes encore vivants. »

« Pourtant… Si tu les manipules, cela te sert à quoi de les utiliser ? Et puis… Tu ne le sais peut-être pas encore mais les gens entendent lorsqu'ils sont manipulés. Erol se souvient parfaitement de ce qui s'est passé pendant ses années où il était sous ton contrôle. »

« Car j'ai décidé de ne pas lui faire de lavage de cerveau. Vous êtes si prévisibles… que cela n'en est point drôle. Dommage que les années passent… mais que je reste. »

« Un lavage de cerveau ? C'est bien une méthode ressemblant à une être comme toi ! »

« Une être… Comme moi ? Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

_Ses yeux violets restaient fixés sur Mariali alors que celle-ci croisait ses bras au niveau de la poitrine. Mylidie s'était approchée d'Erol, s'occupant de soigner ses légères égratignures en lui demandant si il allait bien. Il murmura :_

« Où… Où est-elle ? J'ai un compte à régler ! »

« Elle parle avec ta mère… Mais elle n'a rien fait encore. Je ne sais pas… ce que c'est son but. Erol… Fais attention à toi. »

« EROL ! Où est-ce que tu es ?! »

_La voix de Danya ?! Il tourna son visage vers la femme aux longs cheveux blancs, celle-ci observant les blessures d'Erol avant de crier. Qui… Qui avait osé le blesser comme ça ?! Elle arriva à la hauteur du jeune homme, collant son visage près du sien :_

« Où elle est ?! Je vais l'éclater cette personne ! On ne te touche pas ! »

_Et voilà que la protectrice s'en mêlait. Il désigna du doigt, Galixée, alors que Danya disparaissait pour se diriger vers Mariali et la grande prêtresse. Relia, les générales et Exelie observaient la situation sans rien dire. La femme à la tenue orange et brune évoquait néanmoins les manipulations des citoyens, ces derniers restants complètement immobiles en gémissant, tel des zombis._

« Je veux simplement dire qu'il n'y a que des lâches pour se comporter ainsi. Je comprends pourquoi tu ne feras jamais partie des dragons. Tu n'as rien de noble ! Tu penses vraiment pouvoir contrôler le royaume de Drakoni avec tes méthodes ?! Tu ne mérites même pas d'exister dans ce monde et tu le sais très bien ! »

« Tu parles beaucoup trop… et cela m'importune plus que tout. »

_Elle posa un doigt sur le front de Mariali, se concentrant avant de faire apparaître une marque… Celle-ci disparue aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue et la femme aux cheveux violets poussa un léger soupir :_

« Il faut s'en douter… Installer une marque sur la lignée royale requiert du temps… beaucoup de temps… C'est pour cela que l'homme que tu aimais est mort. C'est pour cela que ton fils et toi aviez été séparés depuis tout ce temps. D'où penses-tu que ce médaillon provient ? »

« Toi… Toi… Toi… »

« Oui… C'est bien moi qui suis responsable de tout cela. Est-ce que tu es en colère ? »

_Mariali ouvrit la bouche, crachant un puissant souffle de feu mais Galixée se téléporta pour arriver dans son dos, posant ses deux mains sur le crâne de la femme aux cheveux bleus. Celle-ci s'était mise à hurler alors que Galixée reprenait :_

« Il est grand temps d'en terminer. »

« Lâche ma mère, grognasse ! Ne t'approche pas d'elle ! »

_Erol se présenta derrière Galixée, celle-ci retirant ses mains du crâne de Mariali. La femme aux cheveux bleus tomba au sol, évanouie et prise de soubresauts. Une tempête se formait autour du jeune homme, celui-ci poussant de nombreux grognements avant de se jeter sur Galixée. Celle-ci créa une barrière psychique, remarquant qu'elle se fissurait de plus en plus malgré sa résistance. Elle alla dire doucement :_

« La puissance de la lignée royale est vraiment surprenante… »

« Disparais de ma vue et de mon royaume ! A JAMAIS ! »

« Cela n'est pas possible. J'ai encore beaucoup trop de choses à faire et à accomplir. »

« Ah oui ?! Dommage mais ça ne m'intéresse pas ! »

« Pourquoi cela t'intéresserait-il ? En quoi cela pourrait-il t'intéresser ? En quoi mes actes et ma personne sont-elles dignes d'intérêt ? Depuis des siècles et des millénaires, vous vous souciez peu de moi. Tu es un parfait exemple de ce que l'espèce humaine est… Avare et égoïste… Prétentieuse et vaniteuse… Vous vous croyez toujours supérieurs… au-dessus des autres… Et vous jouez avec des choses que vous ne contrôlez pas. »

« Ta vie ne me concerne pas ! Je t'ai dis de dégager d'ici ! »

_Dire qu'il était en colère était un euphémisme. Il bouillonnait de rage rien qu'à l'idée que sa mère soit blessée. Danya n'était pas encore arrivée et elle avait même complètement disparue de la circulation. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs fit apparaître une longue queue de même couleur que ses cheveux, tentant de donner un coup à Galixée. Celle-ci recula dans les airs avant de se concentrer, un nuage noir apparaissant au-dessus d'Erol :_

« En tant que représentant de la race dragonne, tu n'apprécies guère le froid hivernal. Ainsi, peut-être que tu ne résisteras pas à un blizzard représenté sous la forme d'une tempête de grêle. Il est temps pour toi de ne plus exister. »

« Sauf si je m'en mêle ma grande ! »

« Qu'est-ce que… Danya ? »

_Tiens… Elle connaissait donc son nom. Tant mieux, ça passerait plus facilement comme ça ! La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs était apparue dans un trou au-dessus de Galixée, sa main empoignant le visage de la jeune femme aux cheveux violets alors qu'elles descendaient à toute vitesse vers le sol… et un bâtiment. Le bâtiment explosa en morceaux, le plafond se désagrégeant sur les deux femmes alors que la colère d'Erol s'estompa en criant le nom de Danya. Elle… Elle… avait pris beaucoup trop de risques !_

« Tsss… Elle s'est encore téléportée ! Elle ne fait que s'enfuir ! »

« Cela ne s'appelle pas de la fuite… mais limiter les dégâts. Je ne suis pas stupide au point de vouloir tous vous affronter en même temps. »

« Reste donc par là, j'en ai pas terminée avec toi ! »

« Est-ce donc toi ? Celle qui est responsable du retrait de ma marque sur Erol ? »

« Bingo ! Je me disais bien que tout ceci était l'œuvre de pouvoirs psychiques et malheureusement, avec Remye, on va dire que j'ai pris l'habitude de contrer les différentes manipulations dont elle était capable pour tenter de me tuer. »

« Hum… Intéressant… Et tu es très forte aussi. »

« Merci beaucoup mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux pour moi que je te fasse disparaître de la même façon que Remye. C'est une mesure de précaution au cas où tu déciderais de revenir nous voir, chose qui me déplaît fortement ! »

« Un trou noir ? Encore une telle chose ? Cela est ridicule. »

_Et elle allait lui montrer pourquoi. Danya ressortie des décombres alors que Galixée était descendue pour se positionner devant elle. La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs se concentra rapidement, faisant apparaître une sphère qui commençait à dévorer tout ce qui se trouvait aux alentours mais soudainement, Galixée posa ses deux mains sur le trou noir avant… qu'un autre se forme et avale celui de Danya ?! Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux trous noirs disparaissaient complètement. Galixée murmura :_

« La différence entre Remye et moi se focalise principalement sur la puissance. Cette jeune femme dont tu parles était faible… très faible… Peut-être qu'elle était endurante… mais ses pouvoirs étaient ridicules… contrairement aux miens. En fait… Je suis SON égale. Ne vois-tu pas de qui je veux parler ? De la déesse mère de ce monde. »


	30. Chapter 30 : Déesse mère

**Chapitre 30 : Déesse mère**

« La déesse mère ? Mais de qui tu veux parler ? »

« Tu ne le savais pas ? Il est vrai que tu n'as jamais vécu ici et rares sont les personnes à connaître son existence. A part le royaume de Drakoni, nul n'est au courant qu'il y a des entités bien supérieures à celles que tu côtoies. Même Danya n'est rien comparée à elles. »

« Quelqu'un de plus fort que Danya ? »

_Il avait du mal à y croire mais en jetant un œil à la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs, il se disait que pourtant, ça ne devait pas être impossible. Maintenant, le souci était cette déesse mère dont Galixée parlait. Il n'y connaissait rien à toute cette histoire !_

« Sache que la création de ce monde et de ces êtres n'est pas providentielle… Quelqu'un l'a crée de ses propres mains… Quelqu'un au-dessus de tous… La déesse mère : Arcia. Oh oui… Elle a crée tout sur cette planète… Que ça soit les humains, les pokémons, la végétation, les continents… Tout est issu d'elle… sauf moi. »

« Sauf toi ? D'où est-ce que tu proviens ? »

« Pourquoi aurais-tu besoin de le savoir ? Assez parlé, il est temps pour vous de vous retirer de ce royaume. A partir de là, je pourrais atteindre Arcia et la terrasser. »

« Mais tu es complètement folle ?! Tu voudrais combattre la déesse mère ?! »

« Et où est-ce de la folie ? Ne m'en penses-tu pas capable ? Le royaume de Drakoni va me servir à créer une Tour m'emmenant jusqu'aux cieux. Là-bas se trouve l'endroit où vit Arcia, assise sur son fauteuil en observant le monde qu'elle a crée. »

« Je t'arrêterais ! Tu es givrée comme femme ! »

_Même si il savait que ça ne servait à grand-chose, il devait tenter de la stopper ! Utiliser le royaume de Drakoni pour ses projets irréalistes ?! Et puis quoi encore ! Et puis… Et puis… Non ! Ca ne servait à rien ! Il trouvait ça complètement fou de penser à une telle chose ! Même si il ne connaissait pas cette déesse mère dont elle parlait, il avait le sentiment que c'était important… TROP important pour être ignoré !_

« Une femme ? Est-ce que tu me considères réellement comme telle ? Au-delà des apparences physiques, je ne suis pas une femme. Je suis un monstre. »

« Tssss ! Tu me ferais presque larmoyer quand tu parles comme ça ! »

« Ce n'était pas le but voulu mais puisque tu le prends sur ce ton… »

_Elle s'immobilisa, quatre trous se formant autour d'elle alors qu'Erol se jetait sur elle. Soudainement, quatre êtres sortirent des trous, parant les nombreux coups d'Erol alors que Danya et Mylidie étaient venues en renfort. Le trio fut repoussé en arrière, Danya s'écroulant par… inadvertance sur Erol alors que Galixée ne semblait même pas amusée par la surprise crée. Elle reprit d'une voix lente et monocorde :_

« Je ne suis pas seule dans cette entreprise. »

« Je vois ça. Quel coup en traître ! Nous faire croire que tu étais… »

« Je n'ai jamais fais cela… C'est vous qui vous vous êtes fixés cette idée. »

« Mon œil ! Même si vous êtes cinq, ça ne changera rien au fait qu'on va vous exterminer ! »

« Pour l'instant, tu ferais bien mieux de te relever. »

_Elle désigna du doigt, Erol, celui-ci ayant sa tête engouffrée dans la poitrine de Danya. Il tentait bien de se débattre mais la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Elle se redressa, Erol prenant une profonde respiration en cherchant son souffle qu'il pensait avoir perdu._

« Désolée, Erol… Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. »

« T'es sûre de ça ? Moi, je ne crois pas ! Winy, Relia ! Et les autres ! Venez ! »

_Il s'était relevé, rouge de gêne avec un peu de sang qui s'écoulait de son nez. Danya était toujours plantureuse et belle et son corps lui faisait toujours de l'effet ! Winy et Relia s'étaient dirigés vers lui pour l'épauler tandis que les autres femmes… restaient en retrait. Exelie s'était néanmoins approchée, tendant une main vers Galixée et les quatre êtres encapuchonnés. Une sphère constituée de lave apparue alors qu'elle reprenait :_

« Tu me pardonnes si je t'empêche de commettre une folie ? Il vaut mieux mourir de mes mains et de ceux des personnes ici présentes plutôt que d'affronter la Tétrarchie. »

« La Tétrarchie ne vaut rien face à moi et celles qui m'accompagnent. Il sera facile et aisé de les éliminer de ce monde et qu'importe si elles sont au service d'Arcia. »

« Tu ne veux donc pas m'écouter… Tant pis pour toi alors. »

_La sphère de lave quitta la main d'Exelie, celle-ci faisant quelques pas en arrière en sachant pertinemment que ça n'allait pas servir à grand-chose. Les quatre personnes encapuchonnées se positionnèrent devant Galixée, la sphère de lave s'immobilisant dans les airs avant de retourner à l'envoyeuse. Celle-ci tendit sa main gauche en poussant un léger soupir : La sphère fut littéralement absorbée sans blesser la jeune femme._

« Tiens donc… Ce sont aussi des connaisseuses en pouvoirs psychiques ? C'est toujours bon à savoir. Malheureusement, je pense pouvoir m'en occuper facilement. »

« Girapal et Tinavar ont un sérieux avantage sur vous aussi. Tu penses sérieusement pouvoir arriver jusqu'à Arcia de cette façon ? La déesse mère n'aura même pas à se lever de son fauteuil pour toi et tes alliées. »

« Si tout était aussi facile, j'aurais perdu depuis fort longtemps mais est-ce qu'avec deux nouveaux atouts dans ma manche, tout risque de changer ? Je prends mes précautions… Et je sais très bien ce qui m'attend. Il ne faut pas me sous-estimer. »

_Deux nouveaux trous apparurent et deux êtres en sortirent… Sauf qu'ils étaient bien plus grands que les précédents. Ils devaient bien mesurer deux mètres, deux mètres dix de hauteur et l'un portait une longue tenue rouge et un masque qui cachait son visage tandis que l'autre avait de même sauf que ses couleurs étaient bleues._

_Combien… Combien de personnes étaient assez folles pour vouloir suivre Galixée ? Déjà avec les quatre êtres encapuchonnées, il pensait que c'était énorme mais voilà que deux autres personnes se présentaient et étaient du côté de Galixée… Surtout… qu'elles semblaient impressionnantes avec leur taille immense ! Relia prit la parole sur un ton amusé :_

« Et alors ? Que vous soyez cinq, sept, dix, quinze, vingt, ça ne changera rien ! Vous allez seulement vous planter majestueusement ! Ce n'est pas difficile à comprendre ! »

« Tu as la langue bien pendue pour quelqu'un qui n'est au final qu'une réceptrice du sang de dragon… et encore… Cela ne prouve en rien que tu sois capable de quelque chose. »

« Et si nous arrêtions de parler pour nous battre ? »

« Je vais vous poser une seule question : Pensez-vous être capable de tenir tête à tout un peuple qui vit reclus depuis des millénaires pour préserver la pureté de sa race ? »

_C'était une question piège ? Ou peut-être que non… Les citoyens se retournaient les uns après les autres, la marque triangulaire sur leurs fronts alors que tous levaient une main vers eux, des sphères de différents éléments apparaissant… Là, par contre… C'était déjà autre chose. Galixée prit la parole avec tranquillité :_

« Vous pouvez toujours essayer de m'attaquer mais je vous le déconseille maintenant. Même Danya ne pourra pas retirer ces marques assez rapidement… et encore… »

« Tsss… Nous combattrons jusqu'à la mort si c'est nécessaire ! »

« Alors vous n'avez plus qu'à mourir si tel est votre choix. »

_Elle baissa sa main droite alors que les sphères partaient vers eux. Vu la quantité phénoménale d'attaques qui arrivaient vers eux, ça risquaient de faire très mal. Erol ouvrit la bouche, crachant plusieurs jets de flammes pour tenter d'en détruire une bonne partie mais tout cela ne servit à rien. Une voix féminine se fit entendre :_

« Je crois qu'il était vraiment temps que j'arrive ! »

_Un éclair ? Il ne rêvait pas ou un éclair venait de traverser le ciel ? Il se fit emporter par quelque chose ou quelqu'un à une vitesse divine, la seule chose qu'il pouvait remarquer était que la poitrine de l'inconnue n'était pas aussi grosse que ça. Il se donna une claque mental pour penser à ça en ce moment. Quelques secondes plus tard… Il entendait des explosions mais il n'était plus là… Il se retrouvait de l'autre côté du volcan ? Il était… reparti ? Avant les explosions, un éclair se déplaçait sur le sol, Danya, Mylidie et les autres arrivant à sa suite sans réellement comprendre ce qui se passait. Cet éclair… était un allié ? Il venait les aider ? Pendant plusieurs secondes, toutes les femmes apparaissaient les unes après les autres alors qu'il observait l'éclair. Celui-ci ne s'arrêtait pas jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, tout soit terminé. Enfin… Il se présenta à lui et aux autres membres, une voix féminine reprenant :_

« Pfiou… J'aurais du faire plus attention. Aie, aie, aie. »

_Une jeune femme fit son apparition et il fallait se l'avouer… Elle avait de longs cheveux… De très longs cheveux émeraude Ils l'entouraient à la façon d'un éclair, alors qu'elle émettait un faible sourire. Sa tenue verte était déchirée sur quelques parties, laissant apparaître des entailles tandis qu'elle remettait correctement ses lunettes devant ses yeux dorés. Il était possible de voir qu'elle portait un string de même couleur que ses yeux, le côté du haut de ses cuisses étant à découvert. Enfin, elle ne semblait pas réellement souffrir, contredisant ses propres paroles. Elle se tourna vers le groupe_ :

« Bon bon bon… Par où commencer ? Par les présentations ? Rayquina, membre indépendant de la fameuse Tétrarchie dont vous étiez dépendants il y a encore quelques temps. »

« Où… Où sont les autres ? Dialisa ? Et… »

« Elles se reposent. Elles ont eu un petit affrontement avec quelques personnes et elles sont absentes pendant quelques temps. Donc, je suis celle qui va s'occuper de vous pendant quelques temps. Heureuse de vous rencontrer ! »

_Elle passa un doigt sur ses lunettes, les remettant à niveau alors qu'elle souriait à Erol. Celui-ci détourna le regard tandis que Danya et Relia ne comprenaient pas ce geste. Les générales et Winy s'approchèrent de Rayquina, Testaline se mettant à discuter avec la jeune femme aux cheveux verts tandis que Danya tirait la joue d'Erol, cherchant à savoir ce qu'était cette femme pour lui._

Il annonça qu'il n'en savait rien du tout ! Il ne l'avait jamais vu même ! Faisant un petit air boudeur, Danya préféra ne pas en connaître davantage alors que Mylidie lui demandait si ça allait. Elle s'inquiétait et observait si il avait des blessures ou non. Il lui indiqua de plutôt s'occuper de Rayquina qui leur avait sauvé la vie. Celle-ci venait justement de terminer de discuter avec Testaline et prit la parole sur un ton solennel :

« Dorénavant, vous allez me suivre et je vais vous emmener dans la chambre céleste ! Même Galixée et ses comparses ne pourront pas nous atteindre. Exilée, tu me suis aussi. Le volcan n'a plus besoin de son gardien actuellement. »

« Et pour le royaume de Drakoni ? Qu'est-ce que l'on fait ? »

« Rien… Rien du tout. Nous n'avons pas la force de briser la possession actuellement. Nous ne sommes pas encore assez forts pour cela. Même la Tétrarchie aurait quelques problèmes malheureusement pour les combattre. Vous êtes prêts ? »

_Il hocha la tête, accompagné rapidement par les autres. Rayquina émit un petit sourire à nouveau en sa direction, sourire qui disparu après quelques secondes pour laisser place à de la confusion et de la gêne. Elle pointa un doigt en direction du ciel, des escaliers faits en cristal apparaissant peu à peu. Elle prit le commandement, montant la première en demandant à Erol de la suivre et de faire de même pour le reste de la troupe. Derrière la dernière personne, les escaliers disparaissaient… Direction, la chambre céleste._


End file.
